Tage wie dieser
by DracosNova
Summary: Noah ist ein HdRfanatischer Teenager und landet in ME, ganz der hysterische Legolasfan, macht sie sich auch gleich auf die Suche nach ihrem Liebsten, doch irgendwie ist unser Prinzlein etwas… ähm… R&R WARNUNG “awww“Alarm!
1. Chapter1

A/N sorry... konnte einfach nicht anders.  
  
Es war ein gewöhnlicher, stinklangweiliger Nachmittag und Noah saß unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum und las wieder einmal "Der Herr der Ringe".  
  
"Hach, Legolas...."  
  
Vertieft wie sie war bemerkte sie nicht, dass sich der Himmel verdunkelte und eine Lichtsäule sich den Weg zu ihr hinunter bahnte.  
  
Die Lichtsäule war das Werk der Valar, der Höchsten aller Lebewesen.  
  
Die sonst so weisen und ruhigen Elben waren genau an diesem Tag zu Späßen aufgelegt und hatten beschlossen einen ahnungslosen Menschen nach Mittelerde zu schicken.  
  
Natürlich hatte keiner über gewisse Folgen nach gedacht...... hohe Wesen *seufz*...  
  
Noah las also gebannt in ihrem schon ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Buch und merkte nicht mal, dass es heftig zu stürmen begann.  
  
Erst als sie selbst vom Boden abhob, ließ sie überrascht ihr Buch fallen und starrte glubschäugig auf den Boden, der sich immer weiter von ihr entfernte.  
  
"Was zum Teufel...!!!", schrie sie und löste sich samt Säule in Luft auf.  
  
~*~ irgendwo im Düsterwald~*~  
  
Die Sonne schimmerte durch das dichte Blätterwerk des Waldes und wärmte die braune Erde. Die Bienen gingen emsig ihrer Arbeit, dem Honigsammeln, nach und die Vögel zwitscherten ausgelassen in den Baumkronen.  
  
Nichts hätte diesen wunderschönen Sommertag trüben können, denn jedem Lebewesen ging es gut.  
  
Jedem?  
  
"Autsch, verdammt noch mal..."  
  
Noah fühlte sich nicht besonders. Irgendwie hatte sie das eigenartige Gefühl, in der Luft zu hängen. Aber das konnte natürlich nicht sein.  
  
Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und schrie erschrocken auf.  
  
"Ich kann nichts sehen! Ich bin bl-... uuups."  
  
Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung strich sie sich ihr dichtes braunes Haar aus dem Gesicht und atmete frische Luft ein. Hoffentlich hatte sie jetzt bloß niemand gehört.  
  
Völlig groggy versuchte sie als nächstens auf zu stehen, was aber leider nicht so ganz funktionierte.  
  
"Was zum Teuf-"  
  
KRACK  
  
"Verd- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
THUMP  
  
Der nächste Versuch auf zu stehen klappte, wenn auch erst nach ein paar Minuten völlig sinnlosem Herumgegrummel.  
  
Noah warf ihre lästigen Haare zurück und blickte sich um.  
  
"Mal sehen... da hätten wir Wald.... Wald.... Wald und... Wald..... na toll."  
  
Sie wandte sich an den Himmel, den man nicht wirklich durch das dichte Blätterwerk sehen konnte, was ihr in ihrem leicht verwirrten und demolierten Zustand aber nicht wirklich etwas ausmachte.  
  
"Das kann doch wohl nur ein schlechter Scherz sein!!!!!!!"  
  
Dann verschränkte sie ihre Arme trotzig vor ihrem Oberkörper: "Das ich auch immer so einen Müll zusammenträumen muss... ach, was soll's!"  
  
Noah beschloss einfach das Beste aus ihrem "Traum" zu machen und marschierte querwaldein um die Gegend zu erkunden.  
  
~*~ ein paar Stunden später~*~  
  
Noah hatte ja schon viel unsinniges Zeugs geträumt aber dieser Traum war mit Abstand das Eigenartigste und Langweiligste von allem.  
  
"Müsste nicht langsam mal ein Monster auftauchen von dem mich Legolas oder sonst wer retten kann?", wunderte sich das Mädchen und setzte sich erschöpft auf einen Baumstamm.  
  
Ein Rascheln ließ das Mädchen aufschrecken.  
  
"Na endlich!", meinte sie grinsend und stellte sich schon in Pose um nach Hilfe zu schreien. (hinter diesem Busch konnte sich ja nur eine wilde Bestie verstecken)  
  
......Denkste......  
  
Bei dem wilden Tier handelte es sich um ein kleines Schnuckelhäschen, welches friedlich vor ihr herumhoppelte und gelegentlich an einem Grashalm knabberte.  
  
Enttäuscht und leicht entnervt sprang Noah auf den Baumstamm um den Himmel mit all seinen göttlichen Wesen nieder zu machen, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.  
  
"PADA EGO!" (Geh weg!)  
  
Zu spät...  
  
Etwas Weiches traf das Mädchen mit voller Wucht und warf sie zu Boden.  
  
A/N reviews währen sehr willkommen.... ich brauch die um inspiriert zu bleiben!!!!!!... Nova 


	2. Chapter2

A/N danke für die lieben reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Als Noah ihr Augen wieder öffnete, starrten ihr zwei große blaue Augen entgegen.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Das kleine Etwas zuckte erschrocken zusammen und hielt sich verkrampft seine Ohren zu.  
  
Noah kroch ein paar Meter von dem Ding weg und starrte es entgeistert an, doch sie beruhigte sich schnell wieder.  
  
Vor ihr saß ein kleines Kind.  
  
"Was zum Teufel soll das!?!", wollte Noah genervt wissen, doch das Kind starrte sie nur mit seinen riesigen Augen an.  
  
Noah spürte förmlich, wie ihre Genervtheit verschwand. Sie konnte einem Kind einfach nicht böse sein.  
  
"Schau mich nicht so an! Diesen Unschuldsblick halte ich nicht aus!"  
  
Das kleine Kind stand auf und blickte Noah schief an. Es musste sich um einen Jungen handeln, denn er trug eine ziemlich komisch braune Hose und ein grünes Hemd. Seine Haare waren lang und blond.  
  
könnte glatt als Elb durchgehen , dachte sich Noah und lächelte den Jungen an.  
  
"Tut mir leid, das ich so geschrieen habe, aber du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt. Wer bist du?"  
  
Der Junge lächelte ein wenig und trat näher. Er musterte ihre braunen Haare, die ihr wirr vom Kopf abstanden und griff sie vorsichtig an.  
  
Noah fand das ganze schon ziemlich komisch. "Was ist? Habe ich was in meinen Haaren?"  
  
Der Junge blickte sie verwundert und sprach schließlich: "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" (Sprichst du Elbisch?)  
  
Noah starrte den Kleinen fragend: "Ähm... ich verstehe kein Wort."  
  
Der Junge zeigte auf sich: "Amin Linael."  
  
Das verstand Noah und sie lächelte intelligenter kleiner Junge : "Amin Noah."  
  
Der Junge blickte sie verwundert an: "Noah?" Dann ergriff er wieder ihre Haare und zog sie zur Seite. Anscheinend studierte er ihre Ohren, denn er ließ die Haare schnell wieder los und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.  
  
Noah blickte ihn verwundert an: "Was ist denn?" Schnell betastete sie ihr Ohren, doch die waren noch genau gleich wie zuvor: "Die sind doch ganz normal!"  
  
Der Junge strich seine Haare zurück und zeigte Noah seine Ohren und ihr Unterkiefer klappte nach Unten.  
  
"Ein ELB!!!"  
  
Jeder kann sich wohl vorstellen, dass sie sich schon ein bisschen darüber freute einen ihrer geliebten Elben zu sehen.  
  
Na ja... ein bisschen ist wohl untertrieben, denn Noah tanzte auf der ganzen kleinen Lichtung herum und zog den kleinen Elben mit sich.  
  
Das Kind wusste zuerst nicht wirklich was dieser komische Mensch hatte, doch schon bald lachte er mit und tanzte ausgelassen mit ihr herum.  
  
Plötzlich hielt Noah inne.  
  
Wenn dieses kleine Kind vor ihr ein Elb war musste das bedeuten, dass es auch irgendwo noch große Elben gab und vielleicht war sogar Legolas in ihrer Nähe!  
  
"OhmeinGottohmeinGottohmeinGottohmeinGott!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", brabbelte sie und zog den Jungen zu sich nach Oben.  
  
"Wo sind deine Eltern, Brüder oder Kollegen??????????", fragte sie gebannt und löcherte das arme kleine Kind mit ihren Blicken.  
  
Linael starrte sie geschockt an, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
................"Oh........"................  
  
Noah musste eine andere Taktik anwenden. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und die sprachliche Barriere vergessen.  
  
Sie holte tief Luft: "Wo ist LEGOLAS?"  
Ein paar Sekunden herrschte völlige Stille, doch dann regte sich der kleine Elb wieder....... seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen schien er sich nicht sicher zu sein wie er sich fühlen sollte. Erleichtert oder ängstlich.  
  
Noah wollte sich schon über sein seltsames Verhalten wundern, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, denn plötzlich schaltete ihr Gehirn wieder ein und sie erkannte den Grund.  
  
........ jemand atmete in ihren Nacken..........  
  
"Bloß nicht die Nerven verlieren Mädchen, keiner will dir was tun......"  
  
Sie spürte etwas spitzes in ihrem Kreuz  
  
"Ok, jemand will dir etwas tun."  
  
Linael schien sich schnell wieder zu fassen, denn er fing an zu quasseln und hörte nicht mehr auf - bis eine Hand hinter Noah hervor kam und sie auf seinen Mund legte.  
  
Empört über sein plötzliches Sprachverbot biss Linael in die Hand hinein und mit einem sanften Aufschrei hüpfte ein Lianel in Riesengröße in Noahs Blickfeld.  
  
"...Wow...", flüsterte unsere braunhaarige Pseudoheldin und starrte auf den extrem hübschen Elben vor ihr.  
  
Linael klammerte sich inzwischen an ihrer Hand fest und streckte dem Schönling die Zunge entgegen.  
  
Der große Elb erholte sich jedoch schnell wieder und giftete den Kleinen an.  
  
Dann folgte eine der wohl krassesten Ausschimpfungen in der Geschichte.  
  
Noah hätte zu gerne gewusst, was der große Elb daherzeterte, doch als Lianel immer weiter hinter sie rutschte, hatte sie doch kein so großes Verlangen mehr. Außerdem machte sie das scharfe Schwert, mit dem der Elb immer wieder herumfuchtelte, ziemlich nervös.  
  
Das Herumgebrülle des Elben (ok, sein Brüllen klang eher nach einem kräftigen Singen) riss nicht ab und Noah, deren pädagogische Ausbildung sich bemerkbar machte, schob Linael hinter sich und starrte den süßen Elben herausfordernd an.  
  
Der Elb stutzte ein wenig, doch dann hob er sein Schwert und schwang es bedrohlich nahe an ihrem Gesicht vorbei.  
  
"Lass den Kleinen in Ruhe du dummer, klei... ähm.... großer Halbstarker!!!", rief Noah empört.  
  
Schlechter Zug von ihr.......  
  
Der Elb hob sein Schwert und Noah schloss die Augen und machte sich schon bereit zu sterben. Doch der Todesschlag kam nicht...  
  
Als sie vorsichtig ein Auge aufmachte traute sie ihren Augen nicht.  
  
Lianel stand vor ihr und wollte sie beschützen. Der kleine Elb redete in einem ziemlich schnellen Tempo mit dem großen Elb und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen.  
  
Der angespannte Gesichtsausdruck des großen Elben entspannte sich zunehmend und plötzlich lächelte er.  
  
Noah wusste auch warum, denn Lianel tanzte gerade in Kreis herum.  
  
oh dieser kleine, freche....  
  
Weiter konnte sie nicht mehr denken, den der große Elb hatte sie gepackt und über seine Schulter geworfen.  
  
"HEY!!! Lass mich gefälligst wieder runter!!!!!!", schrie das Mädchen empört, doch die beiden Elben liefen unbeeindruckt durch den Wald.  
  
Noah gab mit der Zeit auf und wandte sich ihrem Blickfeld zu, das eigentlich gar nicht übel war.  
  
uiiiiiii, der Typ muss trainieren.... so einen Knackhintern sieht man nicht alle Tage!!!  
  
Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf und musterte den Kopf des Elben genau.  
  
Er war hübsch, extrem hübsch. Blonde Haare, blaue Augen, eine königliche Aura...  
  
"Legolas?"  
A/N ähm.... ja..... ich sag besser nichts...... *hehe*...... Nova 


	3. Chapter3

A/N ich konnte euch einfach nicht lange hängen lassen... hier ist das nächste Kapitel... reviewt und ihr bekommt schon bald das nächste... Nova  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Der Elb blieb abrupt stehen und setzte Noah ab. Dann packte er sie und brabbelte irgendetwas elbisches daher.  
  
Noah, die wieder einmal keinen Schimmer hatte, was er sagte, starrte ihn mit einem gigantisch unschuldigen Unschuldsblick an (und sah dabei aus wie ein Hamster mit zu großen Augen).  
  
Der Elb stoppte und kicherte leise vor sich hin.  
  
Noah ließ sich das natürlich nicht gefallen und schüttelte beleidigt seine Arme ab. "Hör auf so blöd zu lachen!"  
  
Der Elb kriegte sich bald wieder ein und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Linael stand nur ein wenig bedröppelt da. Anscheinend lachte dieser Legolasverschnitt nicht oft.  
  
Schließlich war er soweit um wieder sprechen zu können und deutete auf sich.  
  
"Amin Realan."  
  
Noah hob nur eine Augenbraue und musterte diesen Realan noch einmal genau.  
  
uiuiui... wenn alle Elben hier soooooo HEIß aussehen, dann gnade mir meine Aufklärungslehrerin  
  
Innerlich freute sich das Mädchen nun nur noch mehr auf ihren geliebten Legolas.  
  
Grinsend reichte sie Realan ihre Hand: "Hallo, ich bin Noah!"  
  
Realan starrte Linael fragend an und der Junge Elb deutete auf Noah.  
  
"Noah."  
  
na das war ja intelligent, dachte Noah und wurde schließlich von den beiden Elben durch den Wald geführt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zwei Jahrhunderte später (in Noahs Sicht) blieben Linael und Realan plötzlich stehen.  
  
Noah blickte die beiden fragend an und als Realan nach Oben deutete stockte ihr Atem.  
  
Hoch oben in den Baumkronen waren Holzhäuser zwischen die Äste gebaut. Im dichten Laub hätte man sie nie bemerkt.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
Realan grinste stolz und zog Noah weiter.  
  
Die drei liefen weiter und kamen schließlich an ein großes Tor, das sich, nachdem Realan etwas gerufen hatte, öffnete.  
  
Das Tor gab die Sicht auf einen riesigen Marktplatz frei auf dem sich unzählige Elben tummelten.  
  
Die Luft war erfüllt von Gerüchen und Lärm und Noah strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette.  
  
sooooooooo viele Elben!!!  
  
Linael zerrte das Mädchen durch die Menge und die beiden ernteten nicht wenige verwunderte Blicke. Kein Wunder, denn Noah sah für elbische Geschmäcker ziemlich komisch aus.  
  
"Linael, zieh doch nicht so!", beschwerte sich Noah und versuchte sich von seinem Griff zu befreien, doch Realan schob sie von hinten an.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kamen sie schließlich an den Toren des Palastes an und betraten die königlichen Hallen.  
  
Einer der Wachen führte die drei zum Thronsaal und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Noah lief unsicher hinter den beiden Elben her, schließlich hatte sie noch nie einen König getroffen.  
  
König Thranduil wirkte wirklich recht einschüchternd... na gut... mit seiner enormen Größe und seinem ernsten Blick schüchterte er Noah mächtig ein.  
  
Er hatte diesen allwissenden Gesichtsausdruck und seine Augen funkelten ein wenig als er Noah musterte.  
  
"Mae Govannen."  
  
Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich sanft und angenehm und seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, als er erkannte, dass er das fremde Mädchen einschüchterte.  
  
Noah stand starr wie ein Eisklotz vor ihm und glubschte nur.  
  
Ein betretenes Schweigen trat ein, wurde jedoch gerettet, als sich die Tür noch einmal öffnete und ein kleines, molliges Etwas eintrat.  
  
Noah sah das ULO (undefinierbares lebendes Objekt) perplex an.  
  
was ist denn das?  
  
Ihre Frage wurde jedoch schnell beantwortet, als das Ding seinen überdimensional großen Mantel ablegte.  
  
"Was zum Teufel!?!", rief Noah.  
  
Realan grinste sie an.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
A/N *hehe*. ich weiß, ich bin echt gemein.. Na ja.... so ist das Leben.... reviewt!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter4

A/N soooooooo hier ist dann mal das nächste Kapitel... dürfte Anfangs ein wenig verwirrend sein.... aber ich bin ja auch ein wirres Köpfchen... DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!!!... Gott hasst mich!!!...", murmelte Noah vor sich hin.  
  
"Legolas ist ein kleiner, dicker Rollmops mit SPRACHFEHLER!!!"  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen marschierte halb depressiv im Kreis herum. "Womit habe ich das verdient!?!"  
  
Plötzlich begann ihr Hinterkopf wieder zu schmerzen.  
  
Noah griff vorsichtig an die riesige Beule und lief erneut rot an.  
  
"Und dann noch diese peinliche Aktion vor dem König..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas.", sagte Realan und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
Noah traute weder ihren Augen noch ihren Ohren. Dieses dickliche Etwas vor ihr konnte doch nicht ihr süßer, gut aussehender, Frauenherzzerbrechender Legolas sein!  
  
Der kleine Elb drückte den riesigen Mantel eng an sich und starrte Noah verwundert an. Dann wandte er sich seinem Vater zu, der ebenfalls ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche guckte.  
  
"Wath itht denn? Shtöre ich?" (sagte er natürlich auf Elbisch und mit einem herzigen Sprachfehler)  
  
Noah lief, noch immer leicht beduselt, zu Legolas und kniete sich vor ihn hin.  
  
Dann packte sie ihn an beiden Schultern. "Du bist doch nicht wirklich Legolas!?! Du kannst nicht Legolas sein! Sag dass du nicht Legolas bist!!!"  
  
Panisch stand sie wieder auf und rannte zu Realan.  
  
"Das ist NICHT Legolas!!! Das ist nur ein dummer Scherz!!!"  
  
Doch Realan grinste sie nur amüsiert an und Linael kicherte ebenfalls leise vor sich hin.  
  
Noah trat einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich Thranduil zu.  
  
Sie zeigte vorsichtig auf das kleine mollige Elbenkind: "Das ist Legolas?"  
  
Das kleine Kind kletterte tollpatschig auf den Thron und Thranduil lächelte ihn milde an.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Dass war das Letzte, dass Noah hörte bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~GEGENWART~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ein Ohnmachtsanfall... noch peinlicher kann es nicht mehr werden...", grummelte Noah und setzte sich mit einem herzzerreißenden Seufzer auf das weiche Bett.  
  
"Na, wenigstens habe ich ein schönes Zimmer bekommen.", meinte sie und blickte sich um.  
  
Das Zimmer war hell und überall wuchs Efeu.  
  
Durch die zahlreichen Fenster schien die Sonne herein und wärmte Noahs Gesicht.  
  
Doch am besten war wohl das riesige Bett mit den wunderbar weichen Polstern.  
  
Erst jetzt entdeckte das braunhaarige Mädchen einen riesigen Schrank in einer Ecke des Zimmers.  
  
"Was da wohl drinnen ist?", wunderte sie sich und ging hinüber.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie die alte Tür und atmete scharf ein.  
  
"COOOOOOOOOL!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Zehn Minuten später~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Noah posierte in einem langen Kleid vor dem Spiegel.  
  
"Ist ja genial!!! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass diese langen Kleider sooooo figurbetonend sind!!!"  
  
Noah war so begeistert, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie jemand die Tür öffnete.  
  
Ein alter Mann trat ein und musterte sie amüsiert.  
  
"Das ist ja wie im Märchen!!!", lachte Noah und drehte sich wild im Kreis... doch schon kurze Zeit später landete sie ziemlich ungraziös auf ihrem Allerwertesten - ihre Augen waren geschockt geweitet.  
  
"D-du... du.... PERVERSLING!!!!! RAUS HIER!!!!!!!", schrie sie, hüpfte auf und packte das nächstgelegene Kissen.  
  
Mit voller Wucht warf sie das Kissen an den Kopf des Mannes und verbarrikadierte sich hinter ihrem Bett.  
  
Der Mann fing unverständlicherweise an zu lachen und Noah wagte es ihren Kopf über die Bettkante zu strecken.  
  
"Was bitteschön ist so lustig!?!", fragte sie mit eisiger Stimme.  
  
Der Mann stützte sich wild giggelnd auf seinen Stab: "D-du... *hehe*... bist wohl...*giggel*... das komischste kleine M- *haha*... Mädchen, dass ich jemals gesehen habe..."  
  
Nun war Noah doch ziemlich empört: "Ich bin überhaupt nicht komi- warte mal... du verstehst mich?"  
  
Der Mann hatte sich wieder gefasst und lächelte Noah freundlich an: "Natürlich! Gandalf der Graue kennt alle Sprachen, auch wenn sie von fernen Ländern kommen, so wie deine!"  
  
Jetzt war Noah baff: "Ist ja krass... ähm... es gibt nicht zufällig eine Möglichkeit das ganze so zu regeln, dass mich auch der Rest dieser zurückgebliebenen Welt versteht?"  
  
"Doch, deswegen bin ich ja auch hier. Hier, trink das!", wies Gandalf das Mädchen an und reichte ihr eine kleine Flasche.  
  
Noah beäugte das klare Gebräu argwöhnisch, schluckte es dann aber schließlich in einem Zug hinunter.  
  
"BUÄH... das schmeckt ja wie verschwitzte Socken!!!"  
  
Gandalf rieb sich gedankenverloren den Bart: "Oh... dann habe ich wohl doch zu viel Orczehennägel in den Trank getan..."  
  
"Du hast WAS!?!", Noahs Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft.  
  
"Was nur ein kleiner Witz meinerseits... natürlich habe ich keine Zehennägel hineingegeben... jedenfalls nicht zu viel... Na ja! Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen Noah. Eine schöne Zeit noch."  
  
Rauschend verschwand Gandalf wieder und Noah war wieder einmal alleine.  
  
Doch sie hatte absolut keinen Bock alleine zu bleiben und so schlich sie sich aus ihrem Zimmer und ging in den Garten hinaus.  
  
Dort angekommen wurde sie in ihrer Entspannungsphase leider von lauten Gelächter gestört und so marschierte sie los um die Unruhestifter zu finden.  
  
Was sie dann schlussendlich vorfand, war nach ihrem Geschmack (als zukünftige Kindergartenpädagogin) alles andere als schön.  
  
Eine paar halbstarke Elben hatten anscheinend jemanden gefunden, den sie mobben konnten und als Noah das Opfer sah, traute sie ihren Augen nicht.  
  
In der Mitte des Kreises stand...  
  
A/N sooooo ich mach dann mal Feierabend... ihr wisst eh schon alle, was als nächstens passiert nicht wahr????.... reviewt bitte und ich schreib so schnell wie möglich weiter Nova 


	5. Chapter5

A/N... hui.... da bin ich wieder!!!!!!!!!... tut mir soooooooo unendlich sorry, dass ich so lange nicht mehr upgedated hab!!!!!!!!!!!!!... ich hatte irgendwie den abartigen Drang mich schauspielerisch zu verwirklichen.... war voll witzig!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... na ja.... aber jetzt kehre ich erst mal zu meinem geliebten Autorendasein zurück (sehr zum Leid von allen anderen...*fg*).... ich möchte mich gaaaaaaaaanz krass doll bei allen reviewern bedanken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... ihr seid die Besten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... *ausflipp*... *sichwiederfass*... und jetzt....... *trommelntu*.... MÖGE DAS KAPITEL BEGINNEN!!!!!!!!!!!!.... ^-^  
  
In der Mitte des Kreises stand.......  
  
"Aber, aber Kinder! Ihr könnt doch nicht so unhöflich mit dem kleinen Prinzen umgehen!", hallte eine tadelnde Stimme quer durch den Garten.  
  
Noah sah sich verdutzt um und erblickte eine hübsche Elbe, die auf die jungen Elben zulief.  
  
Bei ihnen angekommen, stemmte die Elbe ihre Hände in die Hüften und begann mit einer unerträglich langen Moralpredigt. Ihre Stimme blieb dabei immer zuckersüß und sie hatte ein kleines Lächeln, das wohl verständnisvoll sein sollte, auf den Lippen  
  
"Also, nein.... ihr könnt doch nicht so unhöflich sein..... bla bla.... was würde der König sagen!?!...... laber laber...... Schande für eure Eltern........ schwafel......"  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten schalteten die jungen Elben gelangweilt ab und blickten sich nur entnervt an. Die Elbe stand noch immer ganz Ladylike da und redete sich die Lippen fusslig.  
  
Auch Noah ging das ganze Herumgelaber ganz gehörig auf die Nerven und sie beschloss ein zu greifen... ganz Unladylike.....  
  
Sie sprang nach Vorne und blickte die Elbe böse an. "Könntest du bitte aufhören die Kinder mit deinem Geschwafel zu nerven? Jeder gute Erzieher weiß, doch, dass sie nicht auf solche Moralpredigten hören... und dann noch diese Stimme..."  
  
Die Elbe blickte Noah empört an: "Was weißt du denn schon von Erziehung. Du bist ja selbst noch ein Kind."  
  
Noah grinste sie breit an: "Sieh hin und lerne!"  
  
Dann wandte sie sich den jungen Elben zu und setzte einen mörderischen Blick auf.  
  
"Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun als einen armen kleinen Elben mit Sprachfehler zu schikanieren!?! Wenn ich euch noch EINMAL dabei erwische, wie ihr Legolas zur Schnecke macht, dann gnade euch Gott! Und jetzt verzieht euch!!"  
  
Die Elben schreckten zurück und starrten Noah verschämt an. Doch ein aufmüpfiger junger Elb ließ sich die Ausschimpfung des Mädchens nicht gefallen.  
  
Er trat mit einem frötzelnden Grinsen vor und.....  
  
WAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Erschrocken über die Kopfnuss, die er von Noah erhalten hatte, sprang er jedoch sofort wieder zurück.  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, VERZIEHT EUCH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wie Hunde mit eingezogegen Schwänzen machten sich die Halbstarken aus dem Staub und hinterließen eine triumphierend Lächelnde Noah, einen verschreckten kleinen Prinzen und eine Elbe mit Augen die Tennisbällen zum verwechseln ähnlich sahen.  
  
"So, dass hätten wir.", meinte Noah nur, streckte dem kleinen Legolas, der immer noch zitterte, ihre Hand entgegen und marschierte an der verdutzten Elbe vorbei.  
  
Im vorbeigehen konnte sie einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: " Na, wer versteht hier nichts von Erziehung?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten schleifte sie den Winzelben ins Schloss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Im Schloss wurde sie schon erwartet.  
  
Einer der Wachen nahm Legolas und wies Noah an in den Thronsaal zu gehen.  
  
König Thranduil hatte die Szene im Garten beobachtet und war überrascht gewesen, wie das fremde Mädchen diese Situation gehandhabt hatte.  
  
Sie war so..... unelbisch..... (A/N nein... ehrlich!?!... ok ich geh' ja schon wieder)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Noah trat ein und blickte den Elbenkönig fragend an.  
  
"Danke, dass du so schnell gekommen bist. Ich habe die Szene im Garten beobachtet und gesehen wie du..."  
  
Noah wollte sich sofort rechtfertigen: "Ich musste das tun! Diese Halbstarken hätten der Rollmo- ähm... den kleinen Prinzen sonst nie in Ruhe gelassen!"  
  
Thranduil hob seine Hand und Noah verstummte: "Und ich fand deine Art mit den kleinen Elben um zu gehen gut. Hast du Erfahrung mit kleinen Kindern?"  
  
Noah lachte auf: "Ob ich Erfahrung mit kleinen Kindern habe!?!... Ich bin eine fast ausgebildete Kindergärtnerin!"  
  
Bei Thranduils fragendem Ausdruck seufzte sie leise: "Nicht mal hier weiß man eine gute Erzieherin zu schätzen... jaaaaaa... ich wurde darin ausgebildet Kinder zu erziehen und mich um sie zu kümmern."  
  
Thranduil nickte interessiert: "Was machst du mit den Kindern...ich meine, was würde zu deinen Aufgaben gehören, wenn du dich um ein Kind kümmern müsstest?"  
  
Noah holte tief Luft um sich ein wenig wichtig zu machen: "Also.... ich spiele mit den Kindern, ich erziehe sie, ich passe auf sie auf, ich bringe ihnen bestimmte Dinge, die wichtig sind, bei, ich fördere bestimmte Talente, ich helfe ihnen Macken los zu werden,... bla bla bla...."  
  
Thranduil wirkte irgendwie begeistert über Noahs Lektionen, was das Mädchen leicht überraschte. Bis jetzt hatte sich noch kein einziges lebendes Wesen für solche Dinge interessiert... irgendetwas war hier faul...  
  
"Nun gut, Noah... ich habe eine wichtige Aufgabe für dich. Die Verantwortung die du dabei übernimmst ist groß, aber ich vertraue dir. Bist du bereit solch eine Aufgabe zu übernehmen?"  
  
Noah hüpfte begeistert von einem Bein auf das andere. Etwas Wichtiges??? Große Verantwortung???  
  
"JA, sicher!!!! Was soll ich machen??? Ich kann viel aushalten!!!"  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du dich um Legolas kümmerst. Deine Aufgabe wird sein, seine weibliche Bezugsperson zu sein. Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter hat er sich sehr verändert. Eine neue Freundin und Bezugsperson wird ihm gut tun."  
  
"J- WAS!?!", rief Noah entsetzt.  
  
"Willst du etwas nicht?", fragte Thranduil etwas überrascht und enttäuscht.  
  
Noah fasste sich schnell wieder: "Ähm... ich meine, ich will natürlich schon! Aber was ist wenn ich etwas falsch mache? Ich meine er ist.... der PRINZ!!!!!"  
  
Thranduil lachte erleichtern auf: "Keine Sorge, du wirst deine Arbeit gut machen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und du kannst gleich beginnen. Es ist Zeit für den kleinen Prinzen ins Bett zu gehen. Gute Nacht."  
  
"Na gut... gute Nacht."  
  
Mit einer letzten Verbeugung verließ Noah den Thronsaal und wurde von einer Wache in Legolas' Zimmer gebracht.  
  
na dass kann ja was werden...  
  
A/N... ui!!!!!!!!!!! Jetzt habt ihr aber viel gelernt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... doch der Spaß beginnt erst....... *hehe*..... ja ja..... ach ja.... WICHTIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..... falls ihr irgendwelche lustigen, oder interessanten Kindheitsgeschichten habt SAGT ES MIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..... es könnte ja sein, dass sie irgendwann mal in meiner Story erscheinen...... *giggel*... tschüsschen.... bis zum nächsten mal Nova 


	6. Chapter6

A/N guten Abend meine lieben Leser.... nach einer anstrengenden Reise nach Florenz!!!! (es lebe die Klassenfahrt) bin ich endlich wieder zuhause, wenn auch nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen und fit.... ich habe hier auf jeden Fall eine kleine Gute Nacht Geschichte für euch... viel Spaß...  
  
...Nun gut... wo bin ich stehen geblieben????... AH JAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Unsere unscheinbare Heldin machte sich, verantwortungsvoll wie sie war, gleich auf den Weg zu Klein Prinzchens Schlafzimmer.  
  
Noah war eigentlich schon wieder ziemlich gut gelaunt, der Schock auf einen kleinen Rollmops... ähm tschuldigung... ich meine natürlich Prinzen auf zu passen lag zwar noch immer tief in ihren Knochen, doch ein Kindergartenpädagoginnenherz erholt sich ja bekanntlich schnell!!!  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie schließlich vor der riesigen Schlafzimmertür an und klopfte leise an die Tür, schließlich wusste sie ja nicht was der kleine Racker gerade in seinem Zimmer trieb.  
  
"Kann ich rein kommen?"  
  
"... *stille*..."  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"... *schweigen*..."  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen stutzte ein wenig... ein Prinz und soooooo schlechte Manieren!?!  
  
Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und blickte vorsichtig in den riesigen Schlafraum des Winzelelben.  
  
Ihr Unterkiefer klappte nach unten, als sie sah wieso der kleine Prinz nicht geantwortet hatte...  
  
... Er stopfte gerade einen riesigen (und ich meine riesigen) Berg Früchtecreme in sich hinein!!!!!!!  
  
Das ganze Bett war mit dem klebrigen Zeugs voll, vom kleinen Prinzlein wollen wir erst gar nicht reden.  
  
"Legolas!!! Hast du sie noch alle!?!", rief Noah geschockt und hastete zum Bett des kleinen.  
  
Legolas steckte seine Cremeverschmierte Hand in seinen kleinen Mund und blinzelte Noah trübselig an.  
  
Noah setzte sich an eine halbwegs saubere Stelle und musterte den kleinen Elben genau.  
  
Seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen und seine Nase lief. Das sonst so schöne glatte Haar war zerzaust und die Kleidung war verrutscht.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde dem Mädchen klar, dass das was der kleine Prinz da veranstaltete ein mächtig riesiges Frustessen war!!!  
  
Mitleidig nahm sie Legolas den großen Topf aus den Händen und stellte ihn auf den Boden.  
  
Dann beugte sie sich zu Legolas hinunter und tätschelte ihn sachte am Kopf.  
  
"Was machst du denn für Sachen? So wirst du deine Probleme auch nicht los!", Murmelte sie und hob den kleinen Elben vorsichtig auf.  
  
Gleich neben dem Schlafzimmer befand sich ein wunderschönes Badezimmer mit einer riesigen Badewanne.  
  
Noah ließ warmes Wasser bringen und zog Legolas aus. Dann setzte sie ihn in das warme Wasser und begann den kleinen Elben von Oben bis Unten gründlich ab zu schrubbeln.  
  
Legolas ließ alles stumm mit sich geschehen, schloss aber nach einiger Zeit seine Augen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später stand Legolas in ein riesiges Handtuch eingewickelt wieder in seinem Zimmer und Noah entknotete seine Haare.  
  
"Autsch!"  
  
"Selbst schuld, warum musstest du dir auch diese Creme in die Haare schmieren? Und jetzt halt still. Ich bin ja bald fertig."  
  
Legolas blieb eine Weile lang stumm, doch dann begann er zaghaft zu reden.  
  
"Warum bift du hier?"  
  
Noah verkniff sich nur mühsam ein Auflachen, als sie seinen herzigen Sprachfehler hörte.  
  
"Ich bin ab jetzt deine eigene persönliche voll ausgebildete Kindergartenpädagogin!", verkündete das braunhaarige Mädchen stolz.  
  
"Meine waf?"  
  
"... *seufz*... ich werde ab sofort auf dich aufpassen Kleiner."  
  
Legolas schien plötzlich glücklich zu sein.  
  
"Wirklif?! Spielft du auch mit mir?!", fragte der Elb aufgeregt.  
  
Noah hob den kleinen Elben wieder auf und nickte: "Ja, ich bin nur für dich da. Und meine erste Aufgabe ist es sich ins Bett zu stecken. Kleine Elben wie du sollten schon längst im Bett sein."  
  
Noah legte Legolas in sein weiches Bett und zog ihm ein riesiges Nachthemd an. Dann deckte sie ihn zu und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
Eine Weile herrschte ein angenehmes Schweigen zwischen den beiden, doch irgendwann wurde es Legolas zu langweilig.  
  
"Erzählft du mir eine Gefichte?", fragte er und starrte Noah mit seinen großen blauen Augen bettelnd an.  
  
Noah gab schnell nach: "Na gut. Was möchtest du denn hören?"  
  
"Erzähl mir die Gefichte von Hobbitf!!!", rief Klein Legolas begeistert.  
  
Noah lachte und in ihrem Kopf formte sie schon eine Geschichte mit den kleinen Fußbehaarten Wesen.  
  
"OK, ich erzähle dir die Geschichte von... Rapunzel."  
  
Der kleine Elb war nun vollends begeistert: "Toll! Die kenne ich noch gar nicht! Ertfähl!!!"  
  
Und so erzählte Noah das Märchen von einem kleinen Hobbit namens Rapunzel, der sooooo lange Fußhaare hatte, das jeder auf den Turm, in den ihn ein böser Zauberer gesteckt hatte, klettern konnte.  
  
Klein Rollmöpschen war so begeistert, das er gar nicht richtig bemerkte wie er immer müder wurde. Gegen Ende der Geschichte schlief er schließlich ein und Noah strich ihm noch einmal schmunzelnd über die Wangen.  
  
"Schlaf gut mein Prinzlein.", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
  
Was Noah nicht mehr sah, war das selige Lächeln, das sich auf dem rosigen Gesicht des kleinen Elben ausbreitete.  
  
A/N... psssssst... ganz leise sonst weckt ihr Legolas auf.... wenn ihr eine review schreibt ist äußerste Stille geboten!!!... gute Nacht Nova 


	7. Chapter7

A/N lang aber doch!!!!! Hier ist das nächste Chapter!!!!!!!! Und ich will mich noch gaaaaaaaaaanz extrem doll gigantisch für die ganzen lieben Reviews und Hilfestellungsmails bedanken!!!!!!!!! Nova  
  
Die Sonne wärmte den Waldboden von Düsterwald und langsam erwachte alles Leben in dem riesigen Revier der Waldelben.  
  
Im Schloss von König Thranduil herrschte eine angenehme Ruhe die durch nichts gestört werden konnte.  
  
...Im Normalfall...  
  
Ein kleines molliges Etwas bewegte sich so leise es konnte einen langen Gang hinunter und öffnete schließlich die Türe zu einem der vielen Zimmer.  
  
Leise schlich sich die Gestalt zum Bett und kletterte hinauf, dann kuschelte sie sich unter die warme Decke und musterte die friedlich schlafende Person neben sich.  
  
Dichte braune Locken lagen wirr über dem ganzen Kopfkissen verstreut. Das kleine Etwas nahm eine Strähne und begann die Nase der schlafenden Person zu kitzeln.  
  
Noah rümpfte zuerst nur ihre Nase, doch das Kitzeln hörte nicht auf und sie musste niesen.  
  
Doch schon ein paar Sekunden später begann das Kitzeln erneut und Noah wachte langsam richtig auf.  
  
Völlig groggy öffnete sie ein Auge und starrte in ein paar blauer Augen.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Erschrocken hüpfte das Mädchen auf, verhedderte sich in ihrer riesigen Decke und fiel rücklings vom Bett.  
  
"Autsch, mein Rücken...", murmelte sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und versuchte sich auf zu richten.  
  
Inzwischen blickte die kleine Gestalt vorsichtig über die Bettkante.  
  
"Twuldigung'..."  
  
"Was machst du so früh am Morgen in meinem Zimmer Legolas?", fragte Noah, die es endlich geschafft hatte sich aus der engen Umklammerung der Decke heraus zu winden.  
  
Der kleine Elb strahlte plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Die Fwonne tweint und Papa hat gethagt, dath du mit mir hinauth gehen thollwth!!!", meinte KleinPrinzlein und schaltete sein 100 Watt Lächeln volle Kanne ein.  
  
Noah konnte nicht anders und strahlte ohne Grund ebenfalls los.  
  
"Na gut, dann gehen wir hinaus. Aber zuerst wird gefrühstückt!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten packte sie Legolas und ein paar Kleidungsstücke, raste aus ihrem Zimmer in Legolas' und warf ihn auf sein Bett.  
  
In Rekordtempo war sie angezogen und suchte dem kleinen Prinzen etwas zum anziehen heraus.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später hetzten beide gewaschen und gestriegelt in die Küche.  
  
Sie wurden fröhlich von den Köchen begrüßt und zu einem Tisch geschoben.  
  
Eine junge Elbe kam zu ihnen und gab ihnen etwas zu essen und zu trinken.  
  
"Na Legolas, was machst du denn heute mit deiner neuen Freundin?", fragte sie freundlich und wuschelte dem Prinzen durch sein glattes blondes Haar.  
  
Legolas überschlug sich fast als er erzählte, dass er mit Noah hinaus gehen durfte und krümelte den ganzen Tisch voll.  
  
Noah und die Elbe begannen zu lachen und hörten dem Geplapper des kleinen Elben gutgelaunt zu.  
  
Dann fiel der Elbe plötzlich etwas ein. "Ich kenne noch nicht einmal deinen Namen! Wie heißt du denn?"  
  
Noah reichte ihr die Hand: "Ich bin Noah und du?"  
  
"Mirona, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!"  
  
Die beiden Mädchen lächelten sich an, doch dann wurde Noah auch schon von Legolas aus der Küche geschleift.  
  
Als die beiden an die frische Luft traten, war Klein Legolas gar nicht wieder zu erkennen.  
  
Der sonst so tollpatschige kleine Elb rannte für seine Verhältnisse sehr elegant im Kreis um Noah herum und lachte wie nur Kinder lachen konnten.  
  
Noah musterte den Kleinen prüfend.  
  
... er war vielleicht ja doch kein ganz so hoffnungsloser Fall wie sie zuerst angenommen hatte... vielleicht... nein, Noah verwarf diesen flüchtigen Gedanken schnell wieder und merkte erst jetzt, dass Legolas vor ihr stand und sie fragend anstarrte.  
  
"Itht wath?"  
  
Noah schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, nahm klein Legolas an der Hand und machte einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang quer durch das Unterholz von Düsterwald.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde ziellosem Herumgelatsches und etlichen Belehrungen von Noahs Seite (" Fliegenpilze kann man NICHT essen Legolas!!! Also Finger weg, auch wenn du noch so einen Hunger hast!!!") kamen sie an eine schöne Lichtung auf der schon ein paar andere Elbenkinder miteinander spielten.  
  
Unter ihnen war auch Linael, der gerade mit einem anderen Elben raufte.  
  
Noah, die zugegebener maßen schon ziemlich erschöpfte war, schubste ihren molligen Schützling in Richtung Kinder.  
  
"Komm schon, es tut dir gut mit anderen Kindern zu spielen.", munterte sie den ängstlichen kleinen Mops auf.  
  
Linael bemerkte die beiden plötzlich und kam Noah zu Hilfe.  
  
"Willst du auch mit uns spielen Prinzlein?", fragte er und grinste schelmisch.  
  
Legolas nickte nicht, doch das schien den frechen kleinen Elben wenig zu kümmern, denn er zog Legolas einfach mit sich mit.  
  
Schon bald waren die Kinder in ein Spiel vertieft, das Noah nicht kannte und so setzte sie sich unter einen Baum und genoss die Ruhe.  
  
"UÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Bitte nicht...", flehte Noah und wandte sich den Kindern zu, die jetzt alle um irgendjemanden, der sich die Seele aus dem Leib brüllte, standen.  
  
Schnell rannte sie zu ihnen und bahnte sich den Weg zu einem weinenden Legolas durch.  
  
Der kleine Prinz hielt sich das Knie und weinte Sturzbäche.  
  
Noah beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und begutachtete die Wunde an seinem Knie bei der es sich, wie sich herausstellte, nur um einen winzelfuzel Kratzer handelte.  
  
"Hey hey, kein Grund zum Weinen, das ist doch nur ein kleiner Kratzer, Kleiner.", wollte Noah das weinende Bündel beruhigen, doch der begann nur noch lauter zu brüllen.  
  
Also nahm Noah ihn kurzerhand in den Arm und blickte in die Runde.  
  
"Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
Alle Kinder begannen gleichzeitig los zu plappern, doch sie wurden schon bald von einem brüllenden Legolas zur Ruhe gebracht.  
  
Er zeigte mit zitternden Fingern auf Linael, der versuchte so sehr er konnte im Hintergrund zu bleiben.  
  
"E-er hat m-mich ge... ge-gethwupst... *snif*..."  
  
Linael versuchte unschuldig drein zu blicken: "Wer... ich??? Ich habe nichts gemacht!"  
  
Doch ein kleines Mädchen piekste den Elben mit einem Zweig.  
  
"Ja, ja Linael. Du bist immer der Umschupsengel!"  
  
Noahs Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe: "Er ist ein WAS?... Ähm ich glaube du meinst Unschuldsengel und nicht Umschupsengel, nicht wahr?"  
  
Das Mädchen winkte Noahs Kommentar nur mit ihrer Hand ab: "Hab ich doch gesagt."  
  
Noah atmete ein paar mal tief durch, blickte das schniefende Dingelchen in ihren Armen an und drehte sich dann um.  
  
"Wir gehen jetzt besser. Dein Vater fragte sich bestimmt schon wo wir bleiben."  
  
Sie winkte den Kindern noch einmal zu und verschwand dann mit Legolas hinter den Bäumen.  
  
Auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Palast kamen sie an einem großen Feld (und das mitten im Wald!?!) vorbei auf dem man eine Vogelscheuche aufgestellt hatte.  
  
Legolas gluckste fröhlich und zeigte auf das hässliche Teil.  
  
"Die thwieht ja auth wie mein Opa!!!"  
  
Noah prustete los und hätte KleinPrinzlein fast fallen gelassen.  
  
Nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, setzte sie Legolas ab, sodass er neben ihr hertrotten konnte.  
  
Und endlich kamen die beiden beim Palast an und wie Noah schon geahnt hatte wurden sie von Thranduil erwartet.  
  
"Hallo ihr beiden! Na wie war der kleine Ausflug?", fragte der König und setzte seinen Sohn auf seinen Schoß.  
  
Legolas begann animiert von seinen Erlebnissen zu erzählen und erklärte auch stolz die neuen Dinge, die er erfahren hatte.  
  
"Und dann hat Noah gesagt, dass man Pilze die fliegen nicht essen darf!"  
  
Noah griff sich stöhnend an den Kopf als Thranduil zu lachen begann.  
  
"Nein Legolas. Ich sagte, dass man FLIEGENPILZE nicht essen darf und nicht Pilze die fliegen!"  
  
Für Legolas machte das nicht wirklich einen großen Unterschied und er erzählte animiert weiter.  
  
Thranduil beschloss den restlichen Abend mit seinem Sohn zu verbringen und daher bekam Noah frei.  
  
Das Mädchen beschloss sich einen redlich verdienten ruhigen Abend zu machen.  
  
Sie hatte schließlich noch einiges vor...  
  
A/N würde mich über eure Kommentare seeeeeeeeeehr freuen!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter8

A/N hallo. also ich sage gleich vorneweg, dass mir dieses Kapitel nicht ganz so gut gefällt. vielleicht schreibe ich es irgendwann mal um aber zur Zeit ist mein Kopf viel zu vollgestopft mit neuen Ideen und ich habe keine Zeit!  
  
Hoffe es findet trotzdem Anklang! Und danke für die ganzen reviews!!! Ich bin richtig glücklich und freue mich dass es Leute da draußen gibt denen meine Geschichten gefallen!!!  
  
*alleknuddel*. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ am nächsten Tag ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nein, Legolas. Sonne nicht Thwonne!", verbesserte Noah den kleinen Prinzen bestimmt schon zum 20. mal an diesem Tag.  
  
Legolas senkte niedergeschlagen seinen Blondschopf und seufzte markerschütternd.  
  
"Dath werde ich nie thwaffen, Tante Noah!"  
  
Unsere beharrliche Fastkindergärtnerin tätschelte Klein Prinzleins Kopf und lächelte: "Natürlich schaffst du das Legolas!... und hör auf mich "Tante" zu nennen. Ich bin nicht mit dir verwandt!"  
  
Legolas starrte Noah mit gerunzelter Stirn an: "Aber. du bift doch meine Freundin oder?"  
  
"Natürlich, aber um deine Freundin zu sein muss ich keine Verwandte von dir sein Kleiner!", erklärte Noah geduldig und starrte kurz in den Himmel. Die Sonne stand schon hoch und bald würde es Zeit für das Mittagessen sein.  
  
Legolas nickte brav und musterte plötzlich interessiert Noahs braune Locken.  
  
"Wietho haft du braune Haare?"  
  
Noah stutzte ein wenig: "Ähm, weil meine und mein Vater braune Haare haben. Warum willst du dass wissen?"  
  
Legolas lächelte verträumt: "Ich habe noch nie fo thwöne braune Haare gethwehen. Hier hat nämlich keiner Braune Haare."  
  
Noah nickte: "Stimmt ja, Elben haben entweder blonde oder schwarze Haare!"  
  
Legolas packte eine Strähne vorsichtig und drehte sie im Sonnenlicht: "Wenn ich groth bin werde ich auch einmal fo thwöne braune Haare haben und dann werden mich alle Männer lieben, genau fo wie Kadyja!", verkündete er mit fester Stimme.  
  
Noah riss ihre Augen auf: "WAS!?! Wieso willst du denn dass dich die Männer lieben?!"  
  
Legolas ließ die Strähne wieder fallen: "Kadyja hat mir gethwagt, daff fie alle möglichen Männer alf Verehrer hat und jeder hat Thie gern. Ich will auch mal fo wie fie thwein!"  
  
Noah zog den kleinen Knuddelelben zu sich und starrte ihm in die Augen: "Wenn du groß bist, werde dich alle mögen! Noch viel mehr als diese Kadyja! Aber es werden sich keine Männer in dich verlieben, sondern Frauen!"  
  
Legolas streckte angewidert die Zunge heraus: "Igitt! Ich will aber nicht, daff thwich Frauen in mich verlieben! Daff ift ja eklig! Dann muff ich die ja küffen und fo!!!"  
  
Die Rollmopfbetreuerin lachte: "Willst du denn lieber Jungs wie Linael küssen!?!"  
  
Bei ihren Worten schüttelte Legolas seinen Kopf noch wilder: "NEIN! Da find mir Mädchen lieber!"  
  
Plötzlich wurde er still und blickte Noah an: "Ich kann doch dich heiraten!"  
  
Noahs Wangen wurden rot und sie blickte wieder in den Himmel: "Glaub mir Kleiner, du wirst bestimmt ein nettes Elbenmädchen finden und sie dann heiraten und nicht mich."  
  
Legolas lächelte verschmitzt (also doch nicht wirklich ganz brav oder???)  
  
"Ich werde dich heiraten und dann bekommft du einen neuen Namen! Noah ift nämlich kein elbifer Name!"  
  
Noah hob eine Augenbraue und musterte den kleinen Elben, der gerade wie ein Wolf im Schafspelz aussah.  
  
"Und wie würdest du mich nennen?"  
  
Legolas grinste: "Vinya Vanya!!!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und raste so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beinchen trugen in die Küche zum Essenfassen.  
  
Dicht hinter ihn rannte Noah und versuchte ihn ein zu fangen.  
  
"Was zum Teufel heißt Vinya Vanya!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In der Küche angelangt schrie Noah gleich auf.  
  
"OH Nein, dass wirst du NICHT essen!!!"  
  
Sie raste zum Esstisch hinüber, packte den riesigen Marillenknödel (sah jedenfalls so aus) und brachte das fettige Essen in Sicherheit.  
  
Der kleine Prinz zog eine Schnute und verschränkte seine kleinen Arme.  
  
Schon bald kam Noah strahlend mit einem Teller voll Früchten, Gemüse und Brot zurück und stellte das ganze vor den schmollenden Prinz.  
  
"Das ist viel besser für dich und lecker ist es oben drein!", meinte sie und schnappte sich ein Karottenstiftchen.  
  
Legolas, der alles andere als begeistert von seiner Mahlzeit war, presste seine Lippen zusammen und schob den Teller so weit er konnte von sich weg.  
  
"Daff effe ich nicht!"  
  
Noah spürte, dass sich ein kleiner Tornado in Rollmopsform zusammenbraute und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie dem kleinen Prinzen das dringend benötigte gesunde Essen schmackhaft machen könnte.  
  
Schließlich kam ihr eine Idee und sie packte ihren Schützling beim Arm.  
  
"Komm, wir machen uns einen leckeren Dip zu dem ganzen!"  
  
Legolas starrte sie fragend an: "Wath ift ein. ein. ähm."  
  
"Ein Dip? Das ist etwas gaaaaaaaaaanz leckeres, glaub mir!", antwortete Noah und fuselte in der ganzen Küche herum um alles zusammen zu suchen.  
  
Endlich konnten sie beginnen einen Kräuterdip zu machen und schon kurze Zeit später saßen sie gemeinsam am Tisch und Legolas probierte vorsichtig das ihm seeeeeeehr zwielichtig vorkommende Gemüse mit dem Dip.  
  
Noah musste ihn noch ein wenig anspornen, doch schließlich nahm er einen bissen und verzog schon vorsorgehalber sein Gesicht.  
  
Jedoch veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Kleinen schnell in einen überraschten und lächelnden.  
  
"Daff ift gut!"  
  
Und dann begann er unter Noahs breitem Lächeln hungrig das Gemüse und die Früchte zu essen.  
  
Vielleicht würde es nicht ganz so schwierig werden dem unglücklichen Prinzen zu helfen. vielleicht.  
  
A/N na? Reviewt und ich update wirklich schnell!!!! VERSPROCHEN!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter9

A/N. *strahl*. ich bin gerührt!!!!!!!!!... so viele reviews hät ich nich erwartet. ICH LIEBE EUCH.. Natürlich nur rein platonisch.. ^.^.und jetzt passt gut auf. ich verkünde hiermit, dass Tage wie dieser eine TRILOGIE wird.. Ja genau.. Drei Teile.. Ich hab schon alles so ziemlich im Kopf und muss das nur noch auf Papier bringen.. *g*. aber inzwischen.. READ AND ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!! Nova  
  
Ps: danke für die Fehlerhinweise Shelley!!!!!!! Hab's gleich abgeändert. *g*  
  
Nach dem Essen saßen Noah und Legolas auf der großen Treppe, die in den Garten führte.  
  
Der kleine Prinz beobachtete gespannt jede von Noahs Bewegungen.  
  
Unsere Heldin war gerade dabei kleine rote Steine mit einem großen Stein zu zermahlen.  
  
"Wiefo machft du daff?", wollte der kleine Mollige wissen.  
  
Noah blickte kurz auf und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.  
  
"Ich mache gerade Farben für dich, damit du malen kannst."  
  
Nach den roten Steinen liefen die beiden in die Küche und stibitzten mehrere Gewürze und ein paar Eier.  
  
In Noahs Zimmer angekommen machte sich das Mädchen eifrig daran Farben her zu stellen und stellte sie schließlich strahlend vor den kleinen Prinzen und reichte ihm eine weiße Unterlage.  
  
"Hier kannst du etwas malen, aber schmier nicht zuviel von den Farben hinauf,", trug sie dem Kleinen auf.  
  
Legolas sah sie unsicher an: "Mit waf foll ich denn malen?"  
  
"Mit deinen Fingern natürlich!"  
  
Dem kleinen Elben war das ganze nicht ganz geheuer und er steckte nur eine Fingerspitze in eine Farbe.  
  
Noah, wieder einmal ganz die Betreuerin, steckte zwei ihrer Finger tief in die Farbe und kleckste dann die Hand des Winzlings voll. "Die Farbe tut dir nichts, siehst du?"  
  
KleinLegolas machte sich strahlend und motiviert an die Arbeit und malte was das Zeug hielt während Noah genüsslich auf ihrem Bett ausgestreckt ein Buch las.  
  
In dieser Position fand sie Realan, der übrigens einer von Thranduils treuesten Soldaten war.  
  
Der großgewachsene Elb lächelte, als er den kleinen Prinzen so eifrig beim arbeiten sah und ging schließlich zu Noah hinüber.  
  
Der Lockenkopf hatte den Elben noch nicht bemerkt und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er an ihre Schulter tippte.  
  
"Herr Gott nochmal! Hast du noch nie was von Anklopfen gehört Realan?! Ich hatte eine halbe Herzattacke!", keuchte Noah und hielt sich am Bettlaken fest.  
  
Realan grinste sichtlich vergnügt und verbeugte sich.  
  
"König Thranduil schickt mich. Es ist Zeit für Legolas' erste Trainingsstunde."  
  
Noah wollte gerade fragen, was das hieß, als Legolas freudenstrahlend zu ihnen herübergestolpert kam.  
  
"Kuck mal waf für eine Malung ich gemacht hab!!!", rief er begeistert und streckte Noah eine angenehm nach Gewürzen duftende Zeichnung unter die Nase.  
  
"Sehr schön Legolas!", lobte Noah den Kleinen und legte die Zeichnung ans Fenster: "Aber jetzt lassen wir sie erst einmal trocknen."  
  
Der kleine Prinz hatte sich inzwischen Realan zugewandt: "Waf machft du denn hier? Bift du etwa Vinya Vanyas Geliebter?"  
  
Realan und Noah wurden auf Kommando rot und starrten den unschuldig dreinblickenden Prinzen ungläubig an.  
  
Sofort raste Noah zu den beiden und blickte Legolas panisch an: "Wie kommst du denn darauf Legolas?! Realan und ich sind bloß Freunde. denk ich mal. aber wir sind KEIN Paar!!!"  
  
Realan, der wieder eine normale Hautfarbe hatte, hatte jedoch plötzlich eine ganz andere Idee und grinste als er einen Arm um Noah legte.  
  
"Aber nicht doch Noah oder sollte ich lieber Vinya vanya sagen?", er holte tief Luft als er Noahs mörderischen Blick sah: "Legolas wäre früher oder später sicher darauf gekommen, dass wir beide und lieben!", meinte er dramatisch und zog das verdutzte Mädchen an sich.  
  
Legolas blickte zwischen der köchelnden Noah und dem grinsenden Realan hin und her, nicht sicher was er glauben sollte. Doch schließlich lächelte er zufrieden und umarmte die beiden.  
  
"Na gut, Realan darf dich heiraten, aber wenn ich grof genug bin dann darf ich einverftanden!?!"  
  
Noah wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken als Realan sie interessiert anstarrte: "Prinz Legolas will dich heiraten? Das ist ja interessant. hat er dir auch diesen Namen gegeben?"  
  
Noah löste sich aus der Umarmung und ging zur Tür: "Ich denke es ist Zeit für Legolas' Trainingsstunde?!"  
  
Plötzlich fiel Legolas' Lächeln und der kleine Elb starrte nervös auf Realan: "T-trainingfftunde?... ich will aber nicht. i-ich muff noch ein . ähm. Bild malen!!!"  
  
Doch Realan hörte gar nicht mehr zu, packte den erstarrten kleinen Elben und marschierte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen ruhigen Nachmittag meine geliebte Vinya Vanya!" und mit einem Luftkuss verschwand er, doch der entnervten Noah entging Legolas' flehender Blick nicht und sie folgte den beiden lautlos.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie zu einer großen Lichtung auf der große und kleine Ziele aufgebaut waren. Anscheinend handelte es sich bei dieser Lichtung um den Trainingsplatz der Elben.  
  
Im Moment waren nur Realan, Legolas und eine versteckte Noah auf der Lichtung.  
  
Noah machte es sich gemütlich und beobachtete das Treiben des Lehrmeisters und seines unwilligen Schülers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nein, nicht so Legolas! Du musst den Bogen mehr anspannen!", verbesserte Realan klein Legolas zum x-sten mal.  
  
Der kleine Rollmops fühlte sich sichtlich nicht wohl mit dem Bogen in seiner Hand. Doch er versuchte stumm die ihm auferlegte Aufgabe, ein großes Ziel zu treffen, zu erfüllen.  
  
Noah zerriss er das Herz den kleinen Elben so zu sehen.  
  
Legolas hatte anscheinend zu viel Angst vor seinem Lehrmeister zu haben um sich zu weigern zu trainieren.  
  
Obwohl Realan ein überraschend einfühlsamer Lehrer war, traute sich der kleine Elb nicht zu sprechen.  
  
Die ganze Trainingsstunde über folgte er stumm den Anweisungen Realans.  
  
fragte sich eine recht wütende Noah.  
  
"Lass gut sein Legolas. Für heute sind wir fertig. Geh und bade erst mal, dein Vater erwartet dich zum Abendessen.", wies Realan den kleinen Prinzen an und nahm ihm den Bogen ab.  
  
Legolas nickte stumm und lief zum Weg.  
  
Noah trat genau in diesem Moment aus ihrem Versteck, doch Legolas schien sie nicht zu bemerken und rannte in Richtung Schloss.  
  
Realan, zog sein Oberteil gestresst aus.  
  
Auch er schien Noah zuerst nicht zu bemerken und packte seinen langen Bogen und ein paar Pfeile.  
  
Einen nach dem anderen schoss er ab und immer trafen sie das schwarze Bullauge des Ziels.  
  
Noah stand stumm neben ihm und beobachtete den hübschen Elben fasziniert.  
  
Sie hatte sich Legolas immer so wie Realan vorgestellt. Großgewachsen, schlank und gut durchtrainiert, einfach göttlich.  
  
Ohne es zu wissen seufzte sie auf und Realan senkte seinen Bogen.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?", wollt er wissen und sammelte seine Pfeile wieder ein.  
  
Noah half ihm dabei und blickte ihn unschlüssig an.  
  
Schließlich fragte sie endlich: "Wer will denn unbedingt dass so ein kleines Kind wie Legolas jetzt schon zu einem Krieger ausgebildet wird?"  
  
Realan nahm danken die Pfeile an sich und setzte sich in den Schatten eines Baumes.  
  
"Es geht dich wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich etwas an aber es war Thranduil persönlich, der mir den Auftrag gegeben hat den Prinzen zu trainieren. Ich denke auch dass es zu früh für den Kleinen ist, aber wer ist schon so dumm und widerspricht dem König?", antwortete er und blickte Noah prüfend an.  
  
Noah blickte stumm zu Boden bis sie spürte wie Realan ihren Kopf sachte in seine Höhe schob.  
  
Er blickte tief in ihre Augen: "In dieser Sache darfst du dem König nicht hineinreden Kind. Thranduils größter Traum ist es Legolas als einen stolzen Krieger zu sein obwohl ich bezweifle, dass das jemals Wirklichkeit werden wird. Aber lass ihn zumindest träumen."  
  
Noahs Augen verengten sich als sie angestrengt nachdachte.  
  
Plötzlich schoss sie auf und lachte triumphierend.  
  
"Ich habe die perfekte Idee! Legolas wird zwar um seine Trainingsstunden herum kommen aber ich habe die perfekte Idee um ihn ein wenig an zu spornen!"  
  
Realan hob eine Augenbraue und blickte das Mädchen fragend an: "Und was ist das für eine 'perfekte' Idee wenn man fragen darf?"  
  
Noah setzte sich wieder hin und zog Realans Ohr zu ihren Lippen.  
  
"Es ist folgendes."  
  
A/N kommt Leute!!!!! Gemeinsam schaffen wir es die 50 reviews Hürde zu überwinden!!!!!!!!!!! Ich glaub ganz fest an euch!!!!!! Nova 


	10. Chapter10

A/N. *strahl*. 58 reviews!!!!!!... ihr seid die Besten!!!!!!!... *freudentanzvollfür*. *luftkekseherumreich*. ich möchte dieses Kapitel allen lieben reviewern widmen!!!!... HAB EUCH LIEB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nova  
  
PS: und entschuldigt bitte alle auftretenden Fehler (halbe Sätze und so) aber ich muss mich erst an meinen LapTop gewöhnen. Der hat nämlich so einen kleinen Fleck auf dem man mit dem Finger rum fahren kann und der die Maus ersetzt... und der reagiert so empfindlich auf die geringste Wärme und da kann's schon mal vorkommen... des öfteren... das ich aus versehen einen halben Satz weg lösche... *rotwerd*...  
  
Ein kleiner schlanker Elb lief durch seine Heimat, die Wälder Düsterwalds. Gutgelaunt pfiff er vor sich hin und genoss ein paar Augenblicke der Ruhe ehe er gestört wurde.  
  
Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen sprangen etwa zehn andere junge Elben aus den Büschen und hinter Bäumen hervor und umzingelten den hübschen Kleinen.  
  
Eine junge Elbe trat hervor und nahm die Hand des verdutzten Jungen. Stumm führte sie ihn immer weiter in den Wald hinein bis sie zu einer Lichtung kamen.  
  
Der junge Elb blickte sich verwundert um und seine Augen weiteten sich als er eine riesige Decke auf dem Boden sah.  
  
Die Decke war mit allen nur erdenklichen Leckereien gefüllt!!!  
  
Die anderen jungen Elben gingen in die Mitte der Lichtung und setzten sich rund um die Decke herum. Das Mädchen, das übrigens sehr hübsch war, führte den Jungen ebenfalls zur Decke und zog ihn neben sich auf den Boden.  
  
Mit großen Augen beobachtete der junge Elb das muntere Treiben der anderen und plötzlich tippte ihn jemand an.  
  
Als er sich umdrehte arbeitete sich ein breites Grinsen zu seinen Lippen vor. Hinter ihm stand ein ihm nur zu bekannter junger Elb und reichte ihm etwas zu trinken. Der junge Elb nahm dankend an und grinste immer breiter.  
  
Der andere Junge hatte eine Mütze mit Eselsohren an und seine feinen goldblonden Haare waren zu zwei Schwänzchen zusammengebunden.  
  
Der junge Elb drehte sich wieder um und nahm einen Schluck vom süßen Saft. Das Mädchen neben ihm lächelte ihn ununterbrochen an und schließlich reichte sie ihm ein großes Stück Kuchen.  
  
"Hier, den habe ich für dich gebacken!", sagte sie stolz und ihre Stimme war so hell wie der Klang von Glocken.  
  
Alle langten kräftig zu und schon bald lagen alle zufrieden auf dem Boden und rieben sich die Bäuche.  
  
Auch er lag auf dem Boden und schloss kurz seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete blickten ihm zwei blaue Augen entgegen und er lächelte halb verschlafen zurück.  
  
Das Mädchen tippte ihm an die Nase: "Zeit auf zu stehen."  
  
Der junge Elb legte seinen Kopf schief und blinzelte sie fragend an. "Waff?"  
  
"Du sollst endlich aufstehen!!!"  
  
"A-aber-"  
  
"Auf mit dir du Faulpelz!!!"  
  
Legolas wurde etwas unsanft gerüttelt und murmelte leise vor sich hin.  
  
"Noch nicht. *murmel*. Linael-Efelfohr. hab' durff. *murmel*."  
  
Noah stöhnte entnervt auf und packte schließlich die Decke in die sich der kleine Mops eingewickelt hatte.  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog sie die Decke samt Prinz auf den Boden und stämmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.  
  
"Also wirklich.", murmelte sie als sich unter der Decke etwas bewegte. Sekunden später erschien ein zerzauster Kopf und starrte unsere Pseudoheldin verschlafen an.  
  
"Wofür war daff denn?", wollte klein Legolas wissen und rappelte sich langsam auf.  
  
Er ging gähnend in sein Badezimmer um sich zu waschen, dicht gefolgt von Noah.  
  
Diese blickte den Kleinen schelmisch lächelnd an und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.  
  
"Hast du was Schönes geträumt?", wollte sie wissen.  
  
Der kleine Elb nickte und trocknete sich ab, dann kletterte er auf seine Kindergartenp-. Betreuer-.Ziehmu-.Freun-. wie auch immer. er kletterte jedenfalls auf sie hinauf und schlang seine Arme um ihren Hals.  
  
Noah lachte auf und trug den kleinen Knuddelbär wieder zurück ins Zimmer.  
  
Dort angekommen suchte sie ihm frische Kleidung heraus während er breit grinsend auf seinem Bett saß und seinen Traum noch einmal in seinem Kopf abspielte.  
  
"Ist Linael auch in deinem Traum vorgekommen? Du hast seinen Namen gemurmelt.", kam Noahs dumpfe Stimme aus dem Inneren des riesigen Schranks.  
  
Das Lächeln des Prinzen wandelte sich zu einem breiten schadenfrohen Grinsen als er sich seinen Traumlinael vorstellte.  
  
Der schelmische kleine Elb trug überdimensional riesige Eselsohren auf dem Kopf und hielt ein Schild in seiner Hand auf dem 'Ich bin doof' oben stand (eigentlich waren auf dem Schild ja nur unförmige Kritzeleien vorhanden. aber da er ja noch nicht lesen konnte.)  
  
Wild giggelnd vergrub der kleine Prinz sein Gesicht in seinem Polster und sein ganzer Körper schüttelte vor lauter Lachen.  
  
Noah tauchte endlich wieder auf und reichte ihm seine Kleidung.  
  
"Heute ziehst du dich selber an Kleiner. Groß genug bist du ja!"  
  
Der kleine Prinz starrte sie verblüfft an: "A-aber ich h-habe mich noch NIE felbft angezfogen!!!"  
  
"Dann wird es aber höchste Zeit!", war Noahs Meinung: "Linael kann sich bestimmt auch schon alleine anziehen!"  
  
Innerhalb von Minuten stand Klein Legolas in voller Montur vor einer wissend lächelnden Noah und grinste stolz.  
  
"Waf diefer Blödelb kann, kann ich thwon lange!!!", verkündete er stolz.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Am Nachmittag ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas und seine liebste Betreuerin saßen auf der großen Steintreppe im Garten und der kleine malte wieder eifrigst.  
  
Noah hatte ein Buch auf ihren Knien, doch sie hatte seit gut einer halben Stunde nicht umgeblättert.  
  
'Wo zum Teufel bleibt Realan!?! Er hat doch nicht etwa den Plan vergessen?!', fragte sie sich und beobachtete den kleinen Prinzen, der voller Eifer ein Männchen malte, dass riesige Ohren auf dem Kopf hatte.  
  
Das Mädchen hätte schwören können, dass er ab und zu düster giggelte.  
  
Plötzlich hielt ihr jemand von Hinten die Augen zu.  
  
"Wer bin ich?", hauchte eine sanfte Stimme in ihr Ohr, doch Noah brauchte gar nicht zu antworten.  
  
"Realan!?!", rief das kleine Knuddelmonster halb fröhlich, halb alarmiert.  
  
Die Hände verschwanden und der großgewachsene Elb setzte sich enttäuscht neben Noah.  
  
"Jetzt hast du alles verraten Legolas! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Noah mich nicht erkannt hätte!", meinte der Elb und schmunzelte plötzlich.  
  
Innerhalb von Sekunden war Noah in seinen Arme und der Elb drückte ihr einen feuchten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
"Buähh!!!!!!! Igitt!!!!!!!! Nimm deine Pfoten von mir weg!!!", rief das Mädchen und konnte sich schließlich losreißen.  
  
Keine wirklich gute Idee.  
  
Mit einem lauten Plums lag sie auf dem staubigen Boden vor der Treppe und giftete Realan an.  
  
Der Elb blickte sie nur unschuldig an während sich Legolas vor Lachen kringelte.  
  
"Das war NICHT witzig!", grummelte Noah und rappelte sich wieder auf. "Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."  
  
Realan lächelte sie schelmisch an: "Ich wusste doch, dass du mich liebst!"  
  
Noah stöhnte entnervt auf und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
  
"Hey, wofür war dass denn?"  
  
"Dafür, dass du ein unvergleichlich, doofer, . ähm. Ach Was weiß ich!!!!!!!! Hau bloß ab!!!"  
  
Realan stand grinsend auf: "Ok, viel Spaß mit Legolas!"  
  
Mit einem Satz klebte Noah auf dem Elben und warf ihn zu Boden.  
  
"Den Kleinen nimmst du gefälligst mit, wie wir es besprochen haben. sonst.."  
  
Realan lächelte verführerisch: "Sonst was?"  
  
Frustriert sprang das Mädchen wieder auf und hob Legoas in ihre Arme.  
  
"Hau endlich ab du Perversling!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten warf sie ihm den überraschten Legolas in seine Arme und marschierte köchelnd davon.  
  
Die beiden Elben blickten sich gegenseitig an.  
  
"Sie mag mich!"  
  
"Wenn du meinft. wohin gehen wir?", fragte Legolas vorsichtig.  
  
"Zum Trainingsplatz. Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich."  
  
"Au ja! Ich liebe Überrafungen!!!", rief das kleine Knuddelmonster begeistert und sprang von Realans Arm.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Trainingsplatz.  
  
A/N bis zum nächsten Mal!!!! Dann gibt's Action und Eifersucht und und und.. *giggel*. 


	11. Chapter11

A/N spät aber doch!!!! Ich bin wieder voll im Schulstress... und mir geht's so richtig gut!!!!!!!... *dieganzeweltumarm*.... ach Gottchen... 63 reviews.... O.O.... damit lest ihr hier meine erfolgreichste Geschichte!!!!!!!!!!. viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.... *armeausbreit*... hach.... *träum*.... *withintemptationanhör*...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ich will nicht, ich will nicht, ich will nicht, ich wi-"  
  
"Hör auf dich selber fertig zu machen Legolas! Jammern wird das Training auch nicht besser machen!", unterbrach Realan den nörgelnden Nicht-ins- Training-woller und zog ihn hinter sich her. "Und außerdem wartet ja eine Überraschung auf dich!"  
  
Der Elb wurde plötzlich nach Vorne gerissen und von einem strahlenden Floh zur Lichtung gezerrt.  
  
"Überraffung, Überraffung, Überraffung, Überraffung, Überraffung,..."  
  
"Bei den Valar, wenn er so weiter macht, fallen mir noch meine Ohren ab!", stöhnte Realan entnervt.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später erreichten die Beiden endlich die Lichtung.  
  
Legolas riss sich von Realans Griff los und rannte grinsend auf die kleine, grüne Trainingswiese.  
  
"Überraffung, Überraffung, Über- DU!?!?!?"  
  
Das kleine Pummelchen wollte abrupt abbremsen, stolperte über einen Stein und fiel mit einem überraschten Quieker auf sein kleines Stupsnäschen.  
  
Er hörte ein unterdrücktes Kichern und wischte sich unwirsch seine langen Haare aus dem knallroten Gesicht.  
  
"Hat sich das Pummelchen etwa weh getan?", fragte eine Kinderstimme.  
  
Legolas' wütendes Schnauben wandelte sich bei diesen neckenden Worten in ein armseliges Wimmern.  
  
"Sei nicht so gemein zum Prinzen, Linael. Er hat doch gar nichts getan.", wies Realan seinen kleinen Bruder zurecht. (A/N yup... Realan und Linael sind Brüder. *schelmischlach*.)  
  
Linael verschränkte trotzig seine Arme und lächelte schelmisch. "Ich hab doch nur etwas gefragt!"  
  
Das Wimmern wurde zu einem leisen Schluchzen und Realan hob das zitternde Bündel vorsichtig vom Boden auf.  
  
Er stellte den unglücklichen Mops wieder hin und holte Pfeil und Bogen.  
  
Legolas erholte sich wie immer schnell wieder und ging zu seinem Lehrmeister, immer darauf bedacht dem immer noch grinsenden Linael nicht zu nahe zu kommen.  
  
"Realan?... ähm... wo ift denn nun die Überraffung?", flüsterte er vorsichtig.  
  
Realan atmete tief ein und verfluchte Noah, die ihm das Ganze eingebrockt hatte.  
  
"Nun ja... die Überraschung...-"  
  
"Bin ich!", rief Linael und grinste den geschockten Prinzen breit an.  
  
Legolas starrte Realan bittend und flehend an.  
  
Linael konnte doch nicht wirklich die Überraschung sein!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Der große Elb suchte panisch einen Weg aus dieser brenzligen Situation.  
  
Plötzlich packte er zwei Bogen und schob sie den beiden Jungen in die Arme.  
  
"Wir müssen jetzt anfangen! Macht euch bereit!", meinte er bestimmt, fuhr sich jedoch nervös durch die Haare.  
  
... das konnte ja noch etwas werden...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ in der Küche des Palastes ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Willst du noch etwas Tee?"  
  
Noah schüttelte ihren Lockenkopf und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.  
  
"Nein danke, ich hab' eh schon zu viel gegessen und getrunken!"  
  
Mirona lächelte das Mädchen neckend an: "Warum du kein Hobbit geworden bist, ist mir ein Rätsel. Du hast ja fast den ganzen Kuchen alleine verdrückt!"  
  
Noah richtete sich gespielt empört auf: "Moi und ein Hobbit?" Ich bin im Wachstum! Ich brauche viel Essen!"  
  
Mirona lachte auf: "Ich glaube die einzige Richtung in die du noch wächst ist in die Breite!"  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen schnaubte entrüstet auf: "Boah ey, das war fies! Elben können ja richtig gemein sein!"  
  
Die Mädchen lächelten sich gutgelaunt an.  
  
"Du Mirona, hast du noch viel zu tun?"  
  
Mirona schüttelte den Kopf und verräumte das Geschirr: "Nein, ich habe heute frei bekommen. Warum?"  
  
Noah grinste und packte die junge Elbe am Arm: "Super! Dann kannst du ja mit mir die Gegend unsicher machen!"  
  
Die blonde Elbe hatte keine Chance mehr etwas zu erwidern, denn sie wurde von einen überaus motivierten Unruhestifterin zur Tür hinaus geschoben.  
  
"Wir werden uns mal ein paar brauchbare Männer suchen!"  
  
"WAS!?!"  
  
"... *giggel*... wie männliche Elben wohl küssen... ?"  
  
"NOAH!!!"  
  
A/N... ok hier muss ich erst mal Schluss machen... *fg*... aber ich schreibe gaaaaaaanz schnell das nächste Kapitel... ich hätte da ein Angebot... für jede review eine Seite... na???... ist das kein Angebot???... es liegt an euch... *leserbestech*... ein paar wunderschöne Tage (und Nächte) Nova!!!!! 


	12. Chapter12

A/N NA.... NA, war das schnell oder was!!!!!!!!!!. wie versprochen gibt es pro review eine Seite..... *grins*..... Nova  
  
TWAT  
  
"...*hehe*... schon wieder daneben, Möpschen! Gib's auf, du wirst nie ein guter Bogenschütze werden!"  
  
*...*grummel*... Realan! Der ift fon wieder fo gemein zu mir!"  
  
"Realan, der ist schon wieder so gemein zu mir.", äffte Linael nach und machte sich bereit seinen Pfeil abzuschießen.  
  
TSCHAK  
  
"Autsch! Wofür war denn das, Realan?", rief Linael und rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf.  
  
Realan wollte seine blauen Augen: "Für dein absolut unpassendes Benehmen."  
  
Plötzlich hörte er neben sich ein schadenfrohes Giggeln und blickte fragend auf den kleinen Prinzen neben sich. Linaels Miene verzog sich ein wenig: "Warum lachst du?"  
  
Der kleine Blondschopf deutete schadenfroh in Richtung Heuball, der als Ziel diente. "Du haft nicht getroffen. Du haft NICHT getroffen!"  
  
Legolas begann beängstigend zu lachen und Realans Augen weiteten sich leicht panisch während sich Linaels Augen gefährlich verengten.  
  
"Na warte! Keiner lacht ungestraft über mich!", rief der empörte kleine Elb und tackelte Legolas auf den Boden.  
  
Innerhalb kürzester Zeit entbrannte eine Keilerei zwischen den beiden Jungen und Realan stand dumm glotzend daneben.  
  
Irgendwann schnallte der große Lehrmeister endlich, dass es vielleicht ganz sinnvoll wäre einzugreifen und packte die Beiden am Kragen. Anfangs wehrten sich die beiden noch heftig, doch schon bald begnügten sie sich auf einen stillen Starrkampf.  
  
Realan seufzte erneut auf.  
  
"Bei den Valar, könnt ihr euch denn nicht einfach vertragen?"  
  
"Mit so einem dicken Dussel!?", knurrte Linael.  
  
"Mit fo einem doofen Angeber!?", konterte Legolas.  
  
"NIEMALS!!!", riefen beide gleichzeitig und verschränkten stur ihre Arme.  
  
Der entnervte Elb ließ die beiden auf den Boden plumpsen und starrte in den Himmel.  
  
"Womit habe ich das verdient!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Und das ist der Treffpunkt der jungen Elbinnen, die im Schloss arbeiten.", erklärte Mirona einer äußerst interessierten Noah.  
  
Noah drehte sich langsam im Kreis: "Hier ist es total cool!"  
  
Mirona blickte das Mädchen fragend an: "Total cool?"  
  
"Ja, total cool, also wirklich super, einfach... ähm... fantastisch!"  
  
Die blonde Elbe lachte: "Ja, dieses Plätzchen hier kennt niemand außer den Mädchen und ist wunderbar abgeschottet! Hier können wir machen was wir wollen!"  
  
"Genial!"  
  
Mirona lächelte Noah fröhlich an: "Und da du ja jetzt auch ein Teil von uns bist, bist du hier herzlich willkommen! Wir treffen und jede Woche zwei mal! Das wird dir sicher gefallen!"  
  
Noah fing an zu giggeln und umarmte Mirona stürmisch. "Du bist ein Engel Mirona! Eine absolut tolle Freundin!"  
  
Mirona erwiderte die Umarmung: "das Gleiche gilt für dich."  
  
Plötzlich blitzten Noahs Augen schelmisch: "So und jetzt will ich all die süßen Elben sehen!"  
  
Mironas Wangen färbten sich rosa, doch sie lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Ich kenne auch den perfekten Platz um die süßesten Elben zu beobachten!"  
  
Und schon rannten die beiden durch das düsterwäldische Dickicht.  
  
A/N soooooo das war's wieder einmal!!!!!!!!! Hier sind die versprochenen Seiten!!!!! Bis zum nächsten Chapter!!!!!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...*giggel*...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...*lach*...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
... hmmmmmmm.... ach nö.... hier geht's noch ein bisschen weiter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich will mal nicht so sein.... hab euch viel zu lieb dafür!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.  
  
Kurze Zeit später hielt Mirona abrupt inne und packte Noah am Arm.  
  
"Pst, jetzt müssen wir leise sein. Folge mir.", flüsterte sie und schlich sich an ein paar Büsche heran.  
  
Noah folgte ihr neugierig.  
  
Bei den Büschen angekommen riskierte der Lockenkopf einen Blick durch die grünen Blätter und keuchte auf.  
  
Ihr Augen nahmen die Form von Suppentellern an und man konnte den Sabber förmlich an ihrem Kinn herunterrinnen sehen.  
  
Vor den beiden war eine heiße Quelle... und in dieser Quelle befanden sich gerade die wohl heißesten männlichen Wesen, die Noah je gesehen hatte... nackt...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Lotóreo, reichst du mir bitte mal die Bürste?", fragte ein Elb mit taillenlangen blonden Haaren.  
  
Ein anderer Elb nickte und beugte sich etwas aus dem Wasser um an die Bürste zu gelangen. Kleine Wassertropfen bahnten sich ihren Weg über den durchtrainierten Körper des Elben. Sein überaus knackiger Hintern war ebenfalls zum Teil zu sehen was seine Freunde nicht sonderlich zu interessieren schien, dafür aber zwei gewisse heimliche Beobachterinnen.  
  
"Fang auf, Talven!", rief Lotóreo und warf die Büste quer über die Quelle.  
  
Talven streckte seinen Arm nach oben und fing die Bürste mit Leichtigkeit auf. Dann begann er gemächlich die Knoten aus seinen Haaren zu entfernen.  
  
Doch plötzlich wurde der beschäftigte Elb aus seiner Arbeit herausgerissen.  
  
Er hatte ein Knacken gehört...  
  
Alarmiert blickte er in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.  
  
Seine Freunde bemerkten sein Verhalten und blickten ihn fragend an.  
  
"Was ist denn?", wollte einer wissen, doch Talven hob seine Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
"Ich habe etwas gehört."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Noah befand sich im Himmel.  
  
Eine ganze heiße Quelle voll mit gutgebauten und hübschen Männern war einfach zu viel für ein hormongesteuertes 17-jähriges Mädchen!!!  
  
Doch Mirona schien es nicht wirklich besser zu gehen.  
  
Die junge Elbe hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt und beobachtete mit roten Wangen das Treiben der männlichen Elben. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären warum sie so etwas Unerhörtes tat!!! Es gehörte sich nicht nackte Männer zu beobachten!!!... andererseits schien das ganze ihrer neuen Menschenfreundin nichts auszumachen...  
  
Ein Lächeln zierte Mironas Lippen und ihre Augen schlossen sich etwas als sie die Elben beobachtete. Sie hatte noch nie einen männlichen Körper gesehen und das was sie vor sich sah gefiel ihr mehr als gut.  
  
Die Elbe versuchte eine bequemere Peep-position zu finden als sie versehentlich auf einen Zweig stand.  
  
Erschrocken riss sie ihren Kopf nach Oben und bemerkte entsetzt, dass einer der Elben sie gehört hatte.  
  
Talven watete zum Ufer und stieg langsam aus dem Wasser.  
  
Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Mirona wahrscheinlich ein permanent rotes Gesicht behalten und Noah lebenslang dreckige Träume. Doch die missliche Lage in der sich die beiden Freundinnen gerade befanden war ziemlich ausweglos.  
  
Talven näherte sich den Büschen immer mehr und schließlich schob er langsam die Blätter zur Seite.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen blickten sich panisch an.  
  
Was nun!?!  
  
A/N... ok... aber jetzt ist wirklich Schluss. FEEDBACK ERWÜNSCHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BIDDEBIDDEBIDDEBIDDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter13

A/N hier ist das nächste Chapter meiner völlig durchgeknallten Story... hach wie ich sie liebe..... UND EUCH AUCH... wenn ihr doch nur wieder mal fest reviewen würdet.... ich komm mir ja schon richtig ungeliebt vor.... *snif*...  
  
ACH JA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dieses Chapter ist Nikki gewidmet... sie war einer der Engel die mir Kindheitserinnerungen und Kindheitsgeschichten geschickt hat!!!!!!!!!... *Nikkiknuddel*... seht ihr!!!!! Ich bring eure Ideen schon noch mit ein... Nova  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Noah und Mirona hatten sich an den Händen gepackt und blickten sich panisch an. Talven war nur noch zwei Meter von den beiden entfernt; seine wachsamen Augen auf die Büsche gerichtet.  
  
Die blonde Elbe quetschte Noahs Hand zusammen und ihre Augen waren furchtvoll aufgerissen. "Bei den Valar, was sollen wir machen? Noah, sie werden uns erwischen! Was sollen wir bloß tun? Jetzt ist alles vorbei! Wie konnten w-"  
  
Entnervt presste Noah ihre Hand auf den Mund der Elbe. "Psst! Wenn du so weiter brabbelst wird uns ganz Düsterwald hören... bei drei rennen wir!"  
  
Mirona nickte mit einem nervösen Seitenblick auf Talven.  
  
"... eins ..."  
  
Talven, der ein Flüstern in den Büschen gehört hatte, winkte Lotòreo zu sich.  
  
"... zwei ..."  
  
Gemeinsam pirschten die zwei Elben zu den Büschen und machten sich zum Angriff bereit.  
  
"... DR-"  
  
WAMM  
  
"ARGHHHHHH!!!!" "IHHHHHHH!!!!!" "AIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"  
  
............................. "Aber hallo, wen haben wir denn da!?", kam eine überraschte und zugleich amüsierte Stimme.  
  
"... *seufz*... drei..."  
  
Noah versuchte sich um zu drehen, doch ein warmer Körper hielt sie davon ab. Mühsam schaffte sie es ihren Kopf zur Seite zu drehen und konnte sich trotz ihrer misslichen Lage ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Lotóreo saß auf einer tiefrot angelaufenen Mirona die vergeblich versuchte nicht auf seinen nackten Oberkörper zu starren. Der hübsche Elb schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren und senkte seinen Kopf zu ihrem hinunter. Er flüsterte etwas in Mironas Ohr und die Elbe keuchte entrüstet auf.  
  
Weiter kam Noah mit ihren Beobachtungen nicht denn sie wurde von warmen Lippen an ihrem Ohr daran erinnert, dass sie noch immer auf den Boden gedrückt wurde.  
  
"Sieh an, sieh an. Ich habe ja schon viel erlegt aber so etwas exotisches wie du ist mir noch nie untergekommen.", flüsterte Talven und schob seine Hände unter Noahs Körper.  
  
Das Mädchen grummelte etwas Unverständliches, hob ihren Kopf und ließ ihn mit einem dumpfen THUD wieder auf die Erde fallen.  
  
Der blonde Elb lächelte verschmitzt: "Ich kann deine Heißblütigkeit schon richtig spüren...... Vielleicht wäre eine Abkühlung jetzt genau das Richtige für dich."  
  
Ehe Noah etwas Sinnvolles aus seinen Andeutungen herausfiltern konnte hatte der Elb sie schon hochgehoben und lief in Richtung Wasser.  
  
Die Augen des Lockenkopfs nahmen Gollumgröße an: "NEIN! Du kannst doch nicht! Denk nicht mal dran! MIRONA, HILFE!!!!! NEIHEIIIIIIIIIN!!! Lass mich- "  
  
PLATSCH!!!!!!!!  
  
Sekunden später tauchte das Mädchen prustend und keuchend wieder auf und knurrte den lachenden Talven an.  
  
Das Knurren brachte den Elben jedoch nur dazu halb schluchzend vor Lachen auf dem Boden zusammen zu brechen.  
  
Und er war nicht der einzige...  
  
Lotóreo lachte ebenfalls amüsiert und selbst Mirona konnte sie ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
  
Noah schnaubte empört auf und warf ihre klatschnassen Haare zurück. "Pah, und da soll noch mal jemand behaupten das Elben ein angenehmes und ruhiges Wesen besitzen!"  
  
Der lachende Elbenhaufen fasste sich langsam... wirklich laaaaaaaangsam wieder und Talven beobachtete gutgelaunt wie sich die junge Sterbliche wie ein Stück Holz auf dem Wasser treiben ließ.  
  
Er ließ sich geschmeidig ins Wasser gleiten und watete zu Noah hinüber.  
  
Noah hatte den Elben gehört und blinzelte ihn fragend an.  
  
"Du bist doch der rabiate Babysitter vom Prinzen, nicht wahr?", fragte der junge Krieger und wich etwas zurück als Noah sich abrupt aufrichtete.  
  
Das Mädchen kletterte köchelnd aus dem Wasser und wrang ihre Haare aus, dann packte sie ihr Kleid, zog es aus und tat das Selbe.  
  
Sie bemerkte anfangs nicht wie Talvens Augen sich weiteten und sich seine Wangen etwas röteten. Doch als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und seine Reaktion auf ihren Körper (A/N man bemerke dass sie ja immer noch ihre Unterwäsche anhatte!!!) sah quietschte sie entrüstet auf und klatschte ihm ihr nasses Kleid um die Ohren.  
  
"DU... du... wie KANNST DU ES WAGEN!!!!!!!! Zuerst beleisigst du mich und nennst mich RABIAT und dann......!!!!!!!!!!!-"  
  
Ein gellender Schrei hallte quer durch den Düsterwald.  
  
Noah stoppte inmitten ihrer Schimpforgie und horchte erschrocken auf.  
  
In weniger als einer Sekunde wich jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht und sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
"Legolas..." war das einzige das Talven von ihr hören konnte.  
  
Der blonde Elb beobachtete leicht bedröpelt wie Noah sich auf seine Kleidung stürzte, sein Hemd packte und es schnell überzog.  
  
"... hey!...", rief er etwas unsicher doch die Legolasbewacherin war schon hinter den Bäumen verschwunden.  
  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und murmelte: "... eigenartiges Mädchen... hübsch aber eigenartig... und rabiat."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Noah raste durch den Wald und mähte alles was ihr im Weg stand förmlich um.  
  
Ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur um eine Person... Legolas...  
  
schrie das Mädchen innerlich als sie durch ein paar Büsche sprang.  
  
Sie blieb abrupt stehen und hätte beinahe Linael umgeworfen.  
  
Fragend sah sie sich um und wurde vom kleinen Elbenjungen schließlich auf den Aufenthaltsort von Legolas aufmerksam gemacht.  
  
Ihre Augen nahmen wieder mal Tellergröße an als sie ungläubig auf die spitzigste Spitze des höchsten Baumes starrte.  
  
"Wie zum Teufel ist der Winzling da hinauf gekommen!?"  
  
Ihr Blick war sofort auf einen äußerst verlegen wirkenden Linael gerichtet.  
  
"Linael...", knurrte sie bedrohlich und bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu.  
  
Der kleine Elb wich erschrocken zurück und hob schützend seine Hände: "I- ich kann nichts dafür! Er wollte mir nur beweisen dass er... ähm... so gut klettern kann wie ich?"  
  
Der Kindergartenazubi (A/N HA!... das erste mal, dass ich dieses Wort verwendet hab!) war gerade dabei den kleinen Minimacker zurecht zu stutzen als ein Schluchzen aus der Baumkrone erklang.  
  
Sofort klebte Noah am Baumstamm und blickte zu einem völlig verschreckten kleinen Möchtegerneichhörnchen mit Gewichtsproblem hinauf.  
  
"Keine Sorge Schätzchen, ich werde dich da runter holen! Gleich ist alles vorbei! Geht es dir gut?", rief sie besorgt.  
  
Legolas, der sich verkrampft am einem Ast festhielt hatte nur eine Antwort parat.  
  
"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Linael hielt sich die Ohren zu und Noah zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Der kleine Rollmops hatte ein unglaubliches Stimmorgan!  
  
Schließlich nahm das Mädchen all ihren Mut zusammen und krallte sich am Baumstamm fest.  
  
"Ich komme und rette dich!"  
  
A/N ... *hehe*. jetzt mutiert unsere Heldin also zur Superfrau. oder?. na ja... ist jetzt auch egal.... schenkt ihr mir ein paar reviews???... würd mich doch sooooooo doll darüber freuen!!!!!!!!!!!! *alleleserknuddel*... Nova 


	14. Chapter14

A/N... HA!!!! Ich weiß jetzt wieso ab und zu echt undeutsche unvollendete Sätze in der Geschichte stehen.... auf meinem Compi hab ich sie zwar alle vollständig, aber wenn ich sie uploade löscht man mir einfach ein paar.... so was von fies!!!!!!... weiß jemand zufällig warum das so is??????.... ich bin leicht ratlos.... meldet euch aber auf jeden fall falls ihr fehler entdeckt!!!!!!!! Nova  
  
Noahs Gedanken waren ein riesiges Chaos. Der Lockenkopf hatte es geschafft einen Meter am Baum hinaufzuklettern. Das Klettern war zwar leichter als sie gedacht hatte aber mit jedem Meter kam sie einer ihrer größten Ängste näher... der Höhe.  
  
Immer höher und höher an Vögeln und Eichhörnchen vorbei, weiter vom sicheren Boden weg.  
  
Noah schloss irgendwann ihre Augen und griffelte blind am Baumstamm herum und endlich!... Die sichere Spitze war greifbar!  
  
Der Lockenkopf klammerte sich an den nächsten Ast und zog den völlig verängstigten Legolas zu sich. Der Rollmops drückte ihr fast die Luft ab, doch Noah hatte im Moment andere Probleme.  
  
sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick aus schwindelnden Höhen auf den weeiiiiiiit entfernten Boden.   
  
Der kleine Prinz blickte seine Ziehmami ängstlich an: "Ich hab' Angst..."  
  
Noah seufzte auf und gab sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige. Es war an der Zeit ihre Ängste zu ignorieren und sich um ihren Schützling zu kümmern.  
  
Sachte strich sie mit ihrer zitternden Hand über den blonden Kopf. "Keine Angst, wir werden bald gerettet Kleiner. Alles wird gut." Der kleine Elb presste sich fest an Noah und schloss seine Augen.  
  
Wie würden sie es jemals von diesem Ungetüm runter schaffen?  
  
Lange mussten die beiden nicht warten, denn die Rettung nahte. Linael hatte Realan zu Hilfe geholt und die beiden Elben rannten zum Baum. Realan grinste in die Baumkrone hinauf. "Wie ist das Wetter da oben?!"  
  
"HALT BLOß DIE KLAPPE!!!", kam der Kommentar von Noah. Der Krieger grinste noch breiter: "Braucht ihr Hilfe!?"  
  
"Beweg deinen süßen Elbenhintern hier rauf und RETTE UNS DU IDIOT!!!"  
  
Realan zuckte mit den Schultern: "Der Retter naht." Geschmeidig wie eine Katze kletterte der Elb seinen Weg am Baumstamm hinauf und erreichte schon kurze Zeit später die beiden Baumkronengestrandeten.  
  
"Hallo! Wie geht's euch?", begrüßte Realan die beiden.  
  
Noah drückte ihm Legolas in den Arm: "Rette ihn oder ich schmeiß sich runter." Der Elb lachte nur: "Du bist mir sooooo was von was schuldig!" und kraxelte den Baum samt Legolas wieder hinunter.  
  
Unten angekommen kümmerte sich Linael überraschenderweise um das zitternde kleine Wrack während Realan wieder nach Oben kletterte.  
  
Noah zu retten war um einiges schwieriger da das Mädchen dem Elben fast das Genick brach. Sie klammerte sich panisch an den Elben und hatte die Augen fest verschlossen.  
  
Ächzend und stöhnend erreichten die beiden schließlich den sicheren Boden und Noah krallte sich im weichen Waldboden fest. "Dank,danke,danke... geliebter Boden... *murmelmurmel*..." Plötzlich begann sie unter den überraschten Blicken der anderen den Boden zu küssen.  
  
Realan packte sie sanft an den Schultern und zog sie auf. "Hey, geht es dir gut?"  
  
Der Lockenkopf warf sich dem völlig perplexen Elben in die Arme: "Danke!!!!! Mein Retter!!!!!!" Die plötzlichen Gefühlsausbrüche des Mädchens waren dem Elben nicht ganz geheuer und er suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte er etwas.  
  
Er zog Noah von sich weg und starrte sie mit tellergroßen Augen an. "Was hast du da an!?"  
  
Das Mädchen blickte kurz an sich hinunter und bemerkte, dass sie ja nur Talvens weißes Hemd anhatte. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus als sie erkannte, dass Realans Gesichtszüge sich unmerklich verhärtet hatten.  
  
Sie drehte sich langsam im Kreis und lächelte Realan verschmitzt an: "Na, wie gefällt dir mein neuer Look? Talvens Hemd steht mir doch gut, nicht?"  
  
Realans Augen blitzten plötzlich feurig und er wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch genau in diesem Moment kamen drei weitere Gestalten aus den Büschen gestolpert.  
  
Lotóreo und Mirona liefen zum verschreckten Prinzlein hinüber um ihn auf Verletzungen zu überprüfen, doch Talven hatte ein völlig anderes Ziel in seinen Augen.  
  
In Sekundenschnelle stand er hinter Noah und legte einen Arm um sie. "Ich habe dich schon gesucht. Warum bist du so schnell weggerannt?" Noah wollte etwas sagen, doch sie bemerkte, dass Talvens Blick nicht ihr galt sondern auf Realan geheftet war.  
  
'was ist denn mit den beiden los?' fragte sie sich als sie die kalten Augen der beiden sah. Irgendwie hatte das Mädchen das Gefühl, dass sich die beiden Elben nicht wirklich mochten.  
  
Ihr Gefühl wurde bestätigt, denn Realan packte sie plötzlich und zog sie von Talven weg. "Was machst du hier Talven?"  
  
Der blonde Elb deutete auf das Hemd, das Noah anhatte und lächelte träge: "Ich wollte mir nur mein Hemd wieder holen. Hast du ein Problem damit?"  
  
Realans Griff an Noahs Arm verengte sich und das Mädchen keuchte auf. "Du tust mir weh Realan!" Erschrocken ließ der blonde Krieger das Mädchen wieder los und senkte seinen Kopf. Doch Talven lachte nur auf: "Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert Realan. Aber sei jetzt bitte so freundlich und lass Noah und mich alleine. Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen." Ein siegessicheres Grinsen breitete sich auf Talvens Gesicht aus während sich Realans Augen unbehaglich schlossen.  
  
Noah hatte Mitleid mit dem jungen Krieger und wandte sich Talven zu. "Tut mir leid Talven, aber ich muss mich jetzt um Legolas kümmern. Wir können ja ein anderes mal miteinander sprechen."  
  
Dann drehte sie sich von den beiden Männern weg und lief zu ihrem kleinen Schützling hinüber. Legolas saß völlig verstört auf dem Waldboden während ihm von allen Seiten gut zugeredet wurde. Der Lockenkopf verschwendete keine Zeit, packte den kleinen Elben und drückte ihn fest an ihren Körper.  
  
"Geht's dir gut? Hast du dir was getan?", fragte sie leise und strich ihm zärtlich über den Kopf. Der Winzling beruhigte sich langsam und schmiegte sich an Noah. "Ich will nach Haufe." Noah nickte und stand auf.  
  
Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sich Talven und Realan keinen Millimeter gerührt hatten und sich immer noch feindselig anstarrten.  
  
"Das gibt's doch nicht.", murmelte sie und ging zu Realan hinüber. Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn etwas zu sich. "Komm schon, wir müssen Legolas und Linael zurück in den Palast bringen." Realan nickte langsam und folgte dem Mädchen schließlich, doch nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf Talven zu werfen.  
  
Das Mädchen schüttelte bloß ihren Kopf und zog den Elben mit sich. Lotóreo, Mirona und Talven blieben zurück.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gute Nacht, Legolas.", flüsterte Noah und gab dem kleinen Prinzen einen Gute Nacht Kuss.  
  
Der kleine Winzling lächelte müde und kuschelte sich in sein Kissen: "Gute Nacht, Noah."  
  
Lächelnd verließ das Mädchen das Zimmer und ging in die Küche. Sie wusste genau, wen sie dort antreffen würde und ihre Gedanken wanderten zum Zwischenfall im Wald. Wieso schien es so als ob sich Realan und Talven nicht ausstehen konnten?  
  
Sie öffnete die Holztür und trat ein. Am anderen Ende der Küche saß eine Gestalt am Fenster und knabberte lustlos an einem Apfel. Noah lief hinüber und ließ sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Fensterbank sinken.  
  
Ihr Blick haftete fragend auf Realan, doch der Elb schwieg weiterhin. Schließlich hielt es der Lockenkopf nicht mehr aus und sie packte den Elben an den Schultern. "Was war denn das für eine Aktion heute Nachmittag?"  
  
Realan wandte seinen Blick dem Mädchen zu: "Ich habe dich und Legolas gerettet."  
  
"Nein, nicht das! Ich meine die Sache mit Talven!"  
  
Realans Blick senkte sich wieder und er seufzte auf. Noah legte eine Hand unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn ihr in die Augen zu schauen. "Sag schon, warum scheint es so als ob ihr beide euch nicht sonderlich mögt?"  
  
Der Elb schien innerlich mit sich zu kämpfen. Sollte er ihr alles erzählen? Würde sie ihn verstehen?  
  
Der aufmunternde Blick des Mädchens brachte ihn nach langem hin und her dazu seinen Mund zu öffnen.  
  
"Zwischen mir und Talven ist vor längerer Zeit etwas vorgefallen, das ich jetzt nicht wieder aufwühlen will. Aber ein Detail dieses Zwischenfalls kann ich dir sagen. Es ging um ein Mädchen."  
  
Noah seufzte innerlich auf. Na klar, es konnte sich bei Männerfeindschaften ja nur um ein Mädchen als Auslöser handeln... wie klischeehaft.  
  
Als das Mädchen sich wieder auf den verbitterten Elben vor sich fokussierte bemerkte sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen.  
  
ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken legte sie ihre Arme um den Elben und drückte ihn eng an sich.  
  
Und schon nach kurzer Zeit erwiderte Realan die Umarmung.  
  
A/N... ok... der Schluss war schnulzig. Und dieses Chapter war sowieso etwas von der Rolle... na ja... ich bin in letzter Zeit auch etwas von der Rolle... seid beim reviewen (biddebiddebidde) nicht zuuuuuu hart zu mir.... hab euch lieb Nova  
  
UND NUN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teuflisches Duo: Danke, danke... *sichverneig*...  
  
Ronny ferocia: *grins* *knuddel* *bussigeb* *knuddel* *liebhab* *ronnydrück*  
  
Lethe4: ooooohhhhhhhhh jaaaaaaaaaaa... und sie werden ein noch viiieeeeel lustigeres Völkchen werden.... vielleicht.... irgendwann.... *fg*  
  
tolka: WOW, gleich drei reviews auf einmal!!!!!!!!!!!! *tolkaknuddel*... dankeschööööööön  
  
Trobpy: *rotwerd*... noch ein Kompliment... *sichverneig*... das freut sich das Autorenherz!!!!!!!!  
  
Shelley: HA! Du hast mich auf eine Idee gebracht.... *irregiggel*... lass diese Ideenanregenden reviews nur weiter kommen!!!!!!!!!!!!!... *grinz*  
  
feanen: und wieder einmal habe ich mein Ziel erreicht.... und zwar... ähm.... öhm.... is ja egal.... DANKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter15

A/N.... oh mein Gott... ich kann's kaum glauben..... ich hab UPGEDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!... *freu*... tut mir ganz doll sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat aber ihr wisst ja wie das so in der schule ist..... *lach*.... also ich möchte mich jetzt erst mal bei allen reviewern bedanken!!!!!!!!!!! *reviewerknuddel*... ihr seid echt superdupergigantischtotalmegamäßigphänomenal lieb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... jetzt bin ich nur noch soooooooooooooooooooo weit von der 100 reviewgrenze entfernt..... *schmelz*..... das ich so was erleben darf *schluchz*.... *internetunterwassersetz*...... ok.... ich lass euch jetzt mal in ruhe lesen.... viel spaß.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Den nächsten Morgen verbrachte Noah damit, sich ihren Lockenkopf über Realans offensichtlichen Hass auf Talven zu zerbrechen.  
  
"... eine Frau.... all das nur wegen..... einer stinknormalen Frau!", murmelte unsere Pseudoheldin und sank kopfschüttelnd auf einen Baumstamm. "Wie tief können Männer eigentlich sinken..."  
  
"Sehr tief.", kam eine zarte Stimme von einem Blumenbeet.  
  
Noah schrak auf und starrte überrascht in die blauen Augen einer äußerst hübschen Elbin. Die junge Frau war anscheinend damit beschäftigt, Blumen zu pflücken, doch jetzt lächelte sie das junge Mädchen milde an.  
  
Der Lockenkopf stutzte: "Was meinst du damit?" ' und woher hast du dieses perfekte Zahnpastalächeln?'  
  
Die Elbe richtete sich auf und streckte sich kurz, dann schwebte sie förmlich zu Noah hinüber und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Ich darf doch? (Noah nickte geistesabwesend) Du hast anscheinend noch nicht so viel Erfahrungen mit unseren Männern."  
  
' Warum sind ihre Augen so blau?' wunderte sich Noah, die nicht wirklich viel mitbekam.  
  
"Für ein Menschenmädchen wie dich ist es sicher schwierig, sich mit den Wegen der Elben vertraut zu machen."  
  
' Und wie zum Teufel werden ihre Haare so unerträglich glänzend?!'  
  
Während die Elbe ihre langen Haare meisterhaft zurück warf und Noah mit ihrer süßen Stimme beehrte musterte das Mädchen nur den makellosen Körper der jungen Frau.  
  
' Boah ey, wenn ich so einen flachen Bauch hätte...'  
  
"... natürlich nahm ich weder Realan noch Talven. Ich wollte einfach-"  
  
"Was war das!?", rief Noah alarmiert.  
  
Die Elbe blickte sie leicht erschrocken an: "Ich sagte gerade, dass ich mich weder für Realan noch für Talven entschied. Sie gingen mir mit ihrem kleinen Kampf auf die Nerven. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht geschmeichelt war, zwei Verehrer zu haben, aber-"  
  
Noah sprang auf: "Das warst DU!? Sie haben sich um DICH gestritten!?!"  
  
Nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Elbe seufzte sie schließlich. "Verständlich, bei deinem Aussehen."  
  
Die Elbe stand auf und stellte sich vorsichtig vor Noah: "Glaub' mir, Aussehen ist nicht alles."  
  
Unsere Heldin lächelte: "Weiß ich doch. Aber jetzt etwas anderes! Wie heißt du?"  
  
"Kadyja.", kam die freundliche Antwort: "Und du bist Noah, nicht?"  
  
Noah nickte: "Die einzig Wahre"  
  
Kadyja lächelte und streckte ihre zarte Hand aus: "Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Am frühen Abend saß Noah mit unserem kleinen Prinzlein auf dem Dach des Palastes.  
  
Die beiden beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang und Legolas versuchte eifrig mit ein paar selbstgemachten Fingerfarben ein neues Meisterwerk zu malen.  
  
Auch Noah zeichnete mit etwas Kohle auf einem Papier herum und hörte verträumt dem Zwitschern der Vögel zu.  
  
Alles in allem befanden sich die beiden in einem originalen Kodak Moment!  
  
"Das ist gut.", hauchte eine Stimme plötzlich neben Noahs Ohr.  
  
Das Mädchen lächelte: "Guten Abend Realan. Wie war dein Tag?"  
  
Der große Elb setzte sich neben den Locenkopf und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen.  
  
"Ruhig und ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Legolas hat beim Training das Ziel 3 mal getroffen. Hat er dir dass schon erzählt?"  
  
Noah blickte kurz auf und sah ein stolzes Lächeln auf Realans Lippen. Sie rückte näher und lehnte sich an seine Seite um weiter zu zeichnen.  
  
"... ja... so an die 50 mal... Wie versteht er sich mit Linael?"  
  
Realans Mundwinkel verzogen sich ein wenig und er hob eine Augenbraue: "Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir erzählen würde, dass sich die beiden blendend verstehen?" Als er Noahs ungläubigen Blick sah lachte er auf und wandte seinen Blick dem klecksenden Legolas zu: "Zwischen den beiden Kleinen herrscht so etwas wie eine Rivalität. Jeder will besser als der andere sein."  
  
Noah legte ihr Blatt auf die Knie und beobachtete ebenfalls ihren kleinen Liebling. "Etwa so wie bei dir und Talven?"  
  
Der Körper des Elben verspannte sich abrupt und er riss den Kopf herum: "Wie bitte!?"  
  
Das Mädchen atmete tief durch: "Ich habe heute Kadyja kennen gelernt. Sie ist eine wirklich nette Elbin. Äußerst freundlich und außerdem hat sie eine makellose Figur. Aber weißt du was? Sie passt nicht zu dir. Irgendwie fehlt ihr das gewisse Feuer, dass das Mädchen deiner Träume brauchen würde."  
  
Realan senkte seinen Blick und lächelte milde: "Das weiß ich inzwischen auch. Ich wusste es auch schon als ich sie kennen gelernt habe, aber als Tavlen dann plötzlich auftauchte konnte ich mich nicht beherrschen. Ich hatte das Gefühl ihm etwas beweisen zu müssen. Mein Benehmen von damals ist mir einfach unerklärlich."  
  
Noah prustete und verdrehte ihre Augen: "Unerklärlich!? Mein lieber Realan, so ein hirnloses Gehabe nennt man männliche Hormone!"  
  
Als Antwort auf ihre Aussage wurde das Mädchen fast zu Tode gekitzelt.  
  
Legolas bekam das ganze natürlich auch mit und begann hoch motiviert seinem großen Helden Realan zu helfen.  
  
Als die beiden mit dem Mädchen fertig waren, lag nur noch ein giggelndes Etwas auf dem Boden und versuchte vergeblich nach Luft zu schnappen. Doch schon kurze Zeit später wischte sie ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht, packte die Fingerfarben und tauchte ihre Finger in die Masse. "Na wartet ihr beiden. Das heißt RACHE!!!!"  
  
Großelb und Kleinelb rissen ihre Augen auf, machten eine 180° Drehung und machten sich aus dem Staub, doch Noah war ihnen Dicht auf den Fersen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ eine halbe Stunde später ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"... *giggel*.... *lach*.... *prust*....."  
  
"Du bift fo gemein!"  
  
"Sei still und tauch deinen Kopf endlich unter Wasser Legolas.", befahlt Noah dem grummelnden buntbemalten Knöpflein (A/N *schmelz*) und schrubbelte seine Haare sauber.  
  
Neben den beiden war Realan damit beschäftigt sein Gesicht von bunten Kringeln zu reinigen, doch leider war die Farbe schwer ab zu kriegen.  
  
Noah grinste triumphierend und wickelte den kleinen Elben in ein riesiges Handtuch. "Nächstes mal kommt ihr nicht so leicht davon. Seid gewarnt!"  
  
Legolas' Augen weiteten sich und er kuschelte sich schnell an seine Aufpasserin. "Ich werde nie nie nieeeeeeeeeee mehr böfe fein! Nächftef mal werde ich dir helfen!"  
  
Realan pfiff empört auf: "Hey, du kleiner Frechdachs, du kannst doch nicht deinen Lehrer hintergehen!"  
  
Noah lachte nur und reichte dem Elben ein Handtuch.  
  
"Du bist schlimmer als jedes Kind!"  
  
A/N... SO, das wär's dann mal!!!... ich werde mich bemühen, das nächste Kapitel schneller zu schreiben.... und eure reviews würden mich natürlich seeeeeeehr motivieren..... *fg*.... wer weiß, vielleicht schaffe ich sogar die 100 review Grenze..... *träum*.... ach und noch was... meine Geschichte hat keinen wirklichen Leitfaden.... ich schreibe immer einfach das, was mir gerade einfällt.... wenn ich mir wirklich viel Gedanken über den Verlauf der Geschichte gemacht hätte, dann wäre sie schon längst fertig.... aber so.... ist noch kein richtiges Ende abzusehen!!!! Bleibt am Ball!!!! Nova  
  
Ps: ich habe die Geschichte kontrolliert und sie hat lauter vollständige Sätze... falls wieder einmal irgendwo etwas fehlen sollte informiert mich bitte!!! (damit ich meinen Computer foltern kann) 


	16. Chapter16

A/N OMG Tut mir unendlich leid, dass es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat. na ja, aber ich kann mit reinem Gewissen sagen, dass ich die letzten paar Wochen nicht geschlafen habe!  
  
Habe ich es geschafft endlich ein Grobkonzept für Tage wie Dieser auf die Beine zu stellen. Ich werde also ab jetzt immer einen Leitfaden haben, der mein Schreiben unterstützt. Das heißt für euch: Schnellere Updates!!!!!  
  
bin ich gerade wieder in einer krassen HdR Phase. ich träume Tag und Nacht von neuen Erlebnissen unserer Lieblinge (sehr zum Leid gewisser Lehrer und Freundinnen). Ich werde also so oft es geht schreiben, wenn auch nicht immer an dieser Story.  
  
Und jetzt wünsche ich euch erst mal viel Spaß bei diesem kleinen Übergangskapitel!!! Nova  
  
@ all reviewers: ICH LIEBE EUCH!!!!!!!!.... rein platonisch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die Wochen vergingen und Noah lebte sich gut in Thranduils Palast ein.  
  
Während Legolas verbissen mit Realan trainierte um besser als Linael (seinen tödlichsten Todfeind) zu sein, half unsere Heldin wo sie nur konnte.  
  
Sie putzte die Spiegel in den Zimmern (und hinterließ mindestens einen Fingerabdruck), half in der Küche (noch nie wurden so viele Verbände gebraucht) und beobachtete die Elben genau.  
  
Was sie nicht wusste, war die Tatsache, dass sie den unsterblichen Wesen ans Herz wuchs. Durch ihre menschliche Lebensfreude und ihre offene Art schaffte sie es immer für Überraschungen zu sorgen.  
  
Es wurde zum Alltag, dass ihr Giggeln durch die Hallen drang und selbst dem gefühlskältesten Elben ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.  
  
An einem sonnigen Nachmittag ordnete der Lockenkopf die gesamten Kunstwerke, die Legolas gemalt hatte.  
  
Der kleine Knopf war so begeistert von den duftenden Fingerfarben, dass er einmal alle Wände eines kleinen Raumes mit seinem Graffiti verzierte, sehr zum Leid seines Vaters. Noah konnte den König damals davon überzeugen, dass Legolas' neuartige Wandbemalung eine wunderbare Erinnerung an seine Kindheit sein würde und so ließ man sie bleiben.  
  
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus und ihre Augen leuchteten verträumt. Das Mädchen bemerkte gar nicht, dass sich eine Gestalt näherte,  
  
Ein höfliches Räuspern ließ sie aufschrecken und alle Zeichnungen flogen in hohem Bogen auf den Boden. Sie blickte böse auf den Eindringling und der junge Elb wich erschrocken zurück während er beschwichtigend seine Hand hob.  
  
"Verzeihung, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken. Ich wurde lediglich damit beauftragt euch eine Nachricht zu überbringen."  
  
Noah bückte sich auf den Boden um alles wieder ein zu sammeln und der Bote begann ebenfalls alles wieder aufzuheben.  
  
Als Noah kurz aufblickte, bemerkte sie die roten Ohrenspitzen des Elben und ihr Mund klappte auf.  
  
"Bist du rot angelaufen?", fragte sie verwundert und das Rot weitete sich auf das ganze Ohr aus. Der Lockenkopf grinste amüsiert als der Elb unbehaglich hin und her rutschte und den Boden plötzlich extrem interessant fand.  
  
"Ist das süüüüüüüüß!!!", quietschte sie und lachte verzückt.  
  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass Elben rot werden können?  
  
Der junge Bote hustete kurz um sich wieder zu fangen und richtete sich schließlich auf.  
  
"König. ähm. Thranduil verlangt nach. öhm. euch.", stammelte er und starrte verbissen auf seine Füße.  
  
Noah sammelte alles zusammen und stellte sich vor den Boten. "OK, bring' mich zu ihm!"  
  
In Thranduils Thronsaal angekommen, wurde Noah freundlich vom Elbenkönig empfangen.  
  
"Noah, meine Liebe! Würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen mich bei einem kleinen Spaziergang zu begleiten?"  
  
Unsere kleine Heldin nickte überrascht und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
Thranduil zeigte dem Mädchen die wunderschönen Rosengärten und den Garten der Früchte.  
  
Noah betrachtete alles genau und wandte sich schließlich an den edlen König: "Das ist wunderschön. Aber wolltet ihr nicht mit mir über etwas sprechen?... vielleicht. ähm. dachte ich jedenfalls."  
  
Thranduil lachte auf und reichte dem verdutzten Mädchen eine Hand, welche sie zögernd annahm.  
  
Die beiden setzten sich auf eine steinerne Bank und Thranduil lächelte gutgelaunt.  
  
"Nun ja, meine Liebe. Ich habe vor in zwei Wochen das traditionelle Fest der Lichter zu veranstalten. Es ist ein Fest zu Ehren Elbereths und es werden Elben aus ganz Mittelerde mitfeiern."  
  
Noah setzte sich begeistert aufrecht hin und schnappte sich Thranduils Hände. "Ein Fest!?! Krass!!! Kann ich irgendetwas tun um zu helfen?!"  
  
Der König lächelte amüsiert und schloss seine großen Hände um Noahs.  
  
"Nun ja, ich hätte eine Bitte an dich. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen meine Begleitung beim Festauftakt zu sein?"  
  
Im Moment sah unsere Pseudoheldin einem gollum'schen Geschöpf verblüffend ähnlich. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen, ihre Augenbrauen spurlos in ihrem Haaren verschwunden und ihre Lippen zu einem O geformt.  
  
". ICH soll mit DIR. Z-ZUSAMMEN auf ein Fest gehen!?!... OK!!!"  
  
Thranduil atmete erleichtert auf: "Dann bin ich ja erleichtert. Wenn ich nur daran denke eine der Hofdamen zu nehmen."  
  
Der Lockenkopf grinste wissend: "Oh ja, es muss schrecklich sein von allen weiblichen Wesen im Palast vergöttert zu werden und eine riesige Auswahl an Bettgefährtinnen zu haben. einfach unzumutbar!"  
  
In den Augen des Elben blitzte kurz die Überraschtheit, die Noahs Kommentar ausgelöst hatte, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder und hatte auch schon eine Konterattacke bereit.  
  
"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du zugesagt hast, aber ich glaube, dass du dir nicht im Klaren darüber bist, was dich alles erwartet meine Liebe."  
  
Noah ob eine Augenbraue: "Und was erwartet mich?"  
  
"Elbische Etikette."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N. *giggel*. ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf die nächsten Kapitel zu schreiben. *lach*. wenn ihr wollt, dass ich eine bestimmte Situation beim Fest schreiben soll, dann sagt es mir!!! Hab euch lieb! Nova 


	17. Chapter17

A/N ohne weitere Umschweife. Das nächste Kapitel!!!  
  
Ok, doch noch ein Umschweif: Dieses Kapitel ist Meryll gewidmet. MEINER 100. REVIEWERIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... *kreisch*.. *herumhops*.. *freu*. *strahl*.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. *schlürf*. "Nein, nein, nein! Bei den Valar! Hast du denn gar keine Tischmanieren!?", tadelte eine äußerst korrekt gekleidete Elbe und hob leicht frustriert eine dünne Augenbraue.  
  
Noah saß gerade genervt am Tisch und blickte böse in den halbvollen Suppenteller vor ihr.  
  
"So und nun probieren wir das Ganze noch einmal. Den Löffel in die rechte Hand nehmen - etwas Suppe schöpfen - etwas! Wir wollen schließlich nicht gierig erscheinen! Dann den Löffel elegant zum Mund führen. den Löffel zum Mund, nicht umgekehrt!!!"  
  
Der Lockenkopf rollte mit ihren Augen und ließ den Löffel in den Suppenteller sinken. "Herr Gott noch mal! Ich bin so ein hirnloses Benehmen eben nicht gewohnt!... Mensch, was gäbe ich jetzt nicht für einen Kurztrip zu McDonalds." Den letzten Teil des Satzes murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, doch ihre Lehrerin hörte sie trotzdem.  
  
"Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte sie und hob ihren Kopf mit äußerster Eleganz.  
  
Noah hatte genug und stand auf.  
  
"Tut mit ja leid, aber ich kann keine Suppe mehr sehen Lady Eleanna.", dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen um, doch bevor sie die Türklinke ergreifen konnte, schwang diese auf.  
  
Ein Elb, der in eine wallende Robe eingehüllt war, trat ein und hauchte einen Kuss auf Lady Eleannas Handrücken. "Was für eine Freude euch wohl auf zu sehen Lady Eleanna! Ich nehme an, dass die lange Reise euch nicht zu sehr erschöpft hat, denn ihr sehr wie immer blendend aus!", säuselte er mit einer merkwürdig näselnden Stimme.  
  
Die Elbe schenkte ihm ein höfliches Lächeln und machte einen kaum erkennbaren Knicks. "Mein lieber Lord Inaùr, wie lange ist es nun schon her? Es ist eine Wohltat euch wieder zu sehen! Doch was führt euch in mein bescheidenes Lehrzimmer?"  
  
Lord Inaúr warf einen kurzen Blick auf Noah, die gerade dabei war ein würgendes und natürlich äußerst unangepasstes Geräusch von sich zu geben. Schnell stellte sie sich wieder gerade hin und schenkte den beiden Elben ein gequältes Lächeln.  
  
Der Elb wandte sich wieder an Lady Eleanna und seufzte recht theatralisch für jemanden in seiner "hohen" Position. "Ihre Hoheit, König Thranduil hat mir die große Aufgabe erteilt, die junge Lady Noah in der Kunst des vornehmen Sprechens zu unterrichten."  
  
Lady Eleanna gab einen merkwürdigen Laut von sich, der wohl ein mitleidiges Seufzen hätte sein sollen. "Mögen die Valar mit euch sein. Ich habe noch nie so einen hoffnungslosen Fall wie dieses Menschenmädchen erlebt."  
  
". ähm. ihr seid euch schon im Klaren darüber, dass sich dieses Menschenmädchen noch im Raum befindet!?!...", warf Noah leicht beleidigt ein.  
  
Die beiden Elben würdigten sie nur eines abschätzenden Blickes und wandten sich schließlich wieder einander zu.  
  
"Ich werde wohl besser gehen, schließlich habe ich noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit vor mir.", meinte Lord Inaúr und küsste noch einmal die Hand der Lady.  
  
"Ja, das wird wohl besser sein. Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen.", hauchte Lady Eleanna und erbarmte sich endlich dem beleidigten Mädchen, dass nun leicht schnaubend an der Tür stand. "Benimm dich Mädchen. Ich hoffe, dass Lord Inaúr mehr Glück mit dir hat. Unsere nächste Stunde findet morgen statt. Ich erwarte dich exakt zur selben Zeit wie heute. Verspätungen und Ausreden werden nicht toleriert!"  
  
Noah drehte der Elbe trotzig den Rücken zu und äffte sie leise nach. Lord Inaúr hörte sie und blickte sie streng an.  
  
"Ich verbiete mir doch dieses ungezogene Benehmen Mädchen! Es wird Zeit, dass dir jemand richtige Manieren beibringt! Nimm, dass und lege es auf deinen Kopf. Du wirst mir bis zu meinen Kammern folgen ohne es fallen zu lassen!"  
  
Unsere Gefolterte hielt ungläubig ein dickes, schweres Buch in der Hand und starrte Lord Inaúr verdattert an. Doch der Elb hatte keinen Nerv für so etwas: "Worauf wartest du? Dass ich es dir auf den Kopf lege?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurze Zeit später marschierte der Elbenlord den Gang hinunter zu seiner Lehrkammer und hinter ihm torkelte ein Mädchen mit einem äußerst schwer aussehenden Buch auf dem Kopf herum.  
  
Thranduil, der beschlossen hatte, dem Mädchen einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten, traf die beiden genau so vor. Lord Inaúr war inzwischen ungeduldig stehen geblieben und trieb das herumtorkelnde Mädchen an schneller zu machen.  
  
"Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! Ist dir etwa schon diese Aufgabe zu schwer?!", bellte der Elbenlord und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Thranduil hätte fast angefangen laut los zu lachen als er Noahs mörderischen Blick sah, doch als sich ihr Blick auf ihn richtete war ihm nicht mehr wirklich zu lachen zumute.  
  
Das Mädchen schien außer sich vor Wut und Frustration zu sein. "Du.. DU!!!!! Wenn ich DICH in die Finger kriege!!!!!!!", schrie sie, packte das Buch und warf es mit voller Kraft in die Richtung des Elbenkönigs, doch dieser wich geschickt aus. Lord Inaúr, der hinter ihm stand, war leider nicht so glücklich und das Buch traf genau ins Schwarze, sein Gesicht. Der Elbenlord sank bewusstlos zu Boden und Thranduil prustete los. Anscheinend hatte er einen Lachkrampf, denn er musste sich an die Wand lehnen um nicht umzukippen. Völlig in sein Lachen vertieft, bemerkte er nicht, dass sich Noah ihm näherte.  
  
Erst als sie nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stand blickte er mit Tränen in den Augen auf. Die blauen Augen der Geplagten und Gepiesackten blitzten anklagend und sie packte den weitaus größeren Elben am Kragen um ihn zu sich hinunter zu ziehen.  
  
"Ich werde mich von keinen pikierten und wahrscheinlich auch schon sterilisierten oder kastrierten Elben mehr unterrichten lassen Thranduil. Ab sofort kannst du die Rolle des Lehrers übernehmen. Wenn du schon unbedingt willst, dass ich Manieren lerne, dann wird es auch deine Aufgabe sein, sie mir bei zu bringen.", flüsterte das Mädchen und blickte dem Elbenkönig tief in die Augen.  
  
Thranduil schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich kaum merklich.  
  
Als Noah ihn schließlich los ließ, atmete er erleichtert auf, warf einen kurzen Blick auf den bewusstlosen Elbenlord und legte schließlich einen Arm um die Schultern des Mädchens.  
  
"Nun gut, dann beginnen wir gleich mit unserer ersten Lektion. Wecke nie deine Feinde." Und die beiden liefen leichtfüßig und lautlos an Lord Inaúr vorbei.  
  
Vielleicht würde Thranduil ja ein besserer Lehrer sein?... wer weiß..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N ok, das ist nicht gerade ein langes Kapitel aber ich verspreche, dass die nächsten länger werden. schließlich beginnt jetzt die Action!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... hab euch lieb Noah  
  
Und nun zu meinen reviewern!!!!!!!!!!!! (mensch so was habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gemacht)  
  
Grinsekatze: danke für deine superliebe review. ich bin jetzt noch ganz rot. ^.^ und was deine Frage angeht. wait and see!!!!!!!!!!!!... sogar ich weiß noch nicht ganz so genau was passieren wird. *hehe*. ok ich weiß was passieren wird, aber ich sag es nicht. aber so viel sei verraten. in einem der nächsten Kapitel wird es heiß hergehen!!!!!  
  
heitzi: ich fühle mich geehrt eine review von einer der großen Meisterinnen zu bekommen. Ich hoffe, dass du vielleicht wieder mal hereinschneist???... *mitdemzaunpfahlwink*  
  
blimmchen: biddeschöööööööön!!!!!!!!! Hoffe es hat dir gefallen!!!!!!!!  
  
Meryll: MEINE 100. REVIEWERIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... *meryllumknuddel*  
  
Liebchen: ich liebe deine reviews!!!!!!!!!! Dankedankedankedanke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... *Liebchendrück*. *strahl*.  
  
Feanen: wie immer eine sehr nette review. *fg*  
  
Ronny ferocia: Ronny!!!!!!! Darling!!!!!!!!!... ich hoffe dieses Kapitel macht dich wieder richtig gesund. wir müssen schließlich noch unseren Hdr- Mega Abend machen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ronnyknuddel*.*gesundegedankenzuihrschick*  
  
PS: DA UNTEN WÄR EIN GAAAAAAAAAAAAANZ HUNGRIGER KLEINER KNOPF. WOLLT IHR IHN NICHT FÜTTERN????????????  
  
v v v  
  
v v v  
  
v v v 


	18. Chapter18

A/N. ich freue mich nach laaaaaaaaaaaaaangem warten endlich ein neues Kapitel präsentieren zu können! Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir nicht böse seid, dass ich ewig nicht mehr upgedated habe, aber mich haben bestimmte Dinge vom Schreiben abgehalten (. Mathe, Vorspielabende, Null-Bock-Phasen,.)  
  
Ich habe natürlich alle reviews ganz brav beantwortet. 15 REVIEWS!!!!! Ihr seid so gut zu mir!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ihr findet sie am Ende des Kapitels. Viel Spaß beim lesen!!!!  
  
Nova  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Meine Füße, meine armen, armen Füße!"  
  
Unsere Heldin saß in der großen Palastküche und litt, wie wir alle wahrscheinlich mitbekommen haben, unter Höllenqualen.  
  
Mirona lächelte mitleidig und stellte Noah eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser vor die Füße. "Was machst du nur um solche Verletzungen zu bekommen?", fragte die hübsche Elbe und trug etwas Salbe auf Noahs Schulter auf.  
  
Der Lockenkopf schnaubte verächtlich und ließ ihre schmerzenden Füße in das kühle Wasser gleiten. "Ich habe Thranduil gleich gesagt, dass ich nicht tanzen kann. Aber nein, er wollte ja nicht hören!"  
  
Mirona prustete los und warf ihren Kopf lachend zurück.  
  
"Und was bitteschön ist so lustig an meinen Qualen?", wollte Noah wissen und verschränkte stockbeleidigt ihre Arme."  
  
Die Elbe versuchte vergeblich sich zu fassen, was aber nur damit endete, dass sie Schluckauf bekam.  
  
Der Anblick einer schluckaufgeplagten, immer noch lachenden Elbe wäre eigentlich recht amüsant gewesen, wenn Noah nicht schon im Selbstmitleid versunken wäre. Also lachte Mirona weiter und trieb den Lockenkopf an den Rand des Wahnsinns.  
  
Die beiden bemerkten nicht, dass die Küchentür aufging und eine weitere Person eintrat.  
  
"Was haben wir denn da? Darf ich mich eurem offensichtlich sehr lebhaften Gespräch anschließen?", fragte der großgewachsene Elb und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
Noah hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so schnell von halbtot (vor lachen) zu halbtot (vor Schock und Scham) wechselte, doch Mirona war der lebende Beweis für dieses Phänomen.  
  
Die hübsche Elbe richtete sich abrupt auf und strich schnell ihr Kleid glatt. Die Ohrenspitzen der Elbe färbten sich rosa und ihr Blick was gesenkt.  
  
Realan, der immer noch bei der Tür stand, schien Mironas merkwürdiges Verhalten nicht zu bemerken. Dafür wunderte sich Noah umso mehr.  
  
Ihre Augenbrauen verschwanden zunehmend in ihrem Haar   
  
"Noah!?"  
  
Der Lockenkopf schrak auf und lächelte Realan schief an: "Ähm, hast du was gesagt?"  
  
Der Elb schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und murmelte etwas Undefinierbares, dann wandte er sich an Mirona, die immer noch wie versteinert dastand.  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich muss Noah leider entführen. König Thranduil ist bereit den Unterricht fort zu setzten.", erklärte Realan und senkte seine Stimme verführerisch.  
  
Mironas Augen weiteten sich und sie klappte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Ton kam heraus.  
  
Noah, die den äußerst traurigen Zustand ihrer Freundin nicht ertragen konnte, beschloss schnell einzugreifen ehe Mirona noch etwas Falsches tat.  
  
"Viel Spaß Realan! Du darfst mich nämlich in Thranduils Kammern tragen. Ich kann keinen Schritt mehr gehen!", meinte sie bestimmt und hob ihre Füße mit einem theatralischen Seufzer aus dem kühlen Nass.  
  
Realan grinste nur schief, verbeugte sich vor der erröteten Mirona und zog Noah in seine Arme. "Na, dann wollen wir mal. Einen schönen Tag noch Mirona!", sagte der hübsche Elb und schenkte Mirona ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
  
Als der Elb Noah aus der Küche trug, warf das Mädchen noch schnell einen Blick über seine Schulter und schmunzelte. Mirona hatte sich an die Arbeitsfläche gelehnt und fächelte sich schwer atmend Luft zu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Noah, meine Liebe! Ich hoffe du hast dich wieder erholt.", begrüßte Thranduil das Mädchen und winkte Realan aus dem Zimmer. "Bist du bereit für eine weitere Tanzstunde?"  
  
Noahs Augen weiteten sich und sie stöhnte auf: "Oh Gott, bitte nicht! Können wir nicht etwas anderes machen? ... etwas. bei dem man die Füße nicht bewegen muss?!"  
  
Düsterwalds Herrscher lächelte das Mädchen gespielt mitleidig an: "Ich würde ja gerne, aber."  
  
Im nächsten Moment hatte er den Lockenkopf auch schon in seine arme genommen und zählte die Schritte einer flotten Gavotte.  
  
Unsere Heldin musste also wohl oder übel ihre Zähne zusammenbeißen und versuchen mit Thranduils Schritten mitzuhalten. Allerdings ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen ab und zu 'rein zufällig' und natürlich 'völlig unabsichtlich' mit vollem Karacho auf die Füße des Elben zu treten.  
  
. wer hätte gewusst, dass Elben quieken können.  
  
Als die beiden einen langsamen Walzer tanzten, blickte Noah auf und sah Thranduil in Gedanken versunken an.  
  
Der Elb hob fragend eine Augenbraue: "Was hast du?"  
  
Noah zuckte etwas zusammen, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und lächelte schließlich verschmitzt: "Och, ich habe nur überlegt, wie man zwei Elben am Besten miteinander verkuppelt. Du hast nicht rein zufällig eine Idee?"  
  
Der König wirkte leicht überrascht, antwortete aber trotzdem: "Soso, jetzt bist du also unter die Liebesberater gegangen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir etwas einfallen wird. Aber bevor du dich in die Liebesangelegenheiten von anderen stürzt, solltest du ein Bad nehmen. Unsere Tanzerei schein dich erschöpft zu haben."  
  
Noah rümpfte nur ihre Nase und schob Thranduil von sich weg: "Da redet genau der Richtige. Ein Bad würde dir auch nicht schaden!"  
  
Der Lockenkopf winkte dem König beim Hinausgehen noch zu und verschwand um die Ecke.  
  
Thranduil schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ sich in den nächstbesten Sessel sinken.  
  
"Dieses Mädchen steckt voller Überraschungen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Psst!"  
  
"Aber ich will fofort wiffen, waf du da machft!", quengelte klein Legolas.  
  
Noah packte ihren Schützling kurzerhand und hielt ihm den Mund zu. "Du hast mir versprochen, dass du leide bist, wenn ich dich mitnehme, also halte dich auch daran." Legolas nickte und das Mädchen ließ ihn wieder los.  
  
Dem kleinen Prinzlein gefiel es gar nicht, dass er Noah nur noch selten zu sehen bekam. Und dass er dann auch noch leise sein musste, wenn sie sich endlich mit ihm befasste, fand er natürlich unerhört.  
  
Er zupfte an Noahs Ärmel und schaute sie beleidigt an: "Waf machft du eigentlich?"  
  
Der Lockenkopf beugte sich hinunter und packte eine Decke aus dem riesigen Korb, den sie vom Palast bis zu dieser schönen Waldlichtung geschleppt hatte und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus.  
  
Dann wandte sie sich dem Winzelelben zu und lächelte verschmitzt: "Ich spiele Amor!"  
  
"Häh?!", war Legolas' einziger Kommentar.  
  
"Ich kümmere mich darum, dass zwei gewisse Elben endlich einsehen, dass sie. füreinander geschaffen sind.", erklärte Noah und richtete ein leckeres Essen für zwei auf der Decke her.  
  
Dann legte sie ein paar Blumen dazu und betrachtete ihr kleines Meisterwerk zufrieden. "Perfekt. Dieses Dinner fort wo schreit geradezu nach Erfolg!", dann wandte sie sich zu ihrem kleinen Liebling um und reichte ihm die Hand: "Komm, du hast sicher auch schon Hunger!"  
  
Und die beiden liefen gemeinsam in den Palast zurück.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ eine halbe Stunde später auf der Lichtung ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mirona betrat die Lichtung und sah sich fragend um. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen kleinen Zettel, den sie noch einmal durchlas.  
  
Liebste Mirona,  
  
Ich erwarte dich auf deiner Lieblingslichtung. Mache dich auf den weg wenn der Mond aufgegangen ist.  
  
In Liebe  
  
Anonym  
  
Kurz und schmerzlos, aber genau auf den Punkt gebracht. Mit solchen Botschaften konnte Mirona etwas anfangen. Die junge Elbe hielt nichts von diesem ganzen falschen Gesäusel von ewiger Liebe und dergleichen.  
  
Kein Wunder, bisher basierten all ihre gescheiterten kleinen Beziehungen auf diesen Lügen.  
  
"Na gut, ich bin hier. Und wo bei den Valar ist er?", fragte sie in die Stille hinein und verschränkte ihre Arme.  
  
"Mirona!?"  
  
Die Elbe drehte sich erschrocken um und starrte verdattert in Realans blaue Augen.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier!?", fragten beide gleichzeitig.  
  
"Ich habe diesen Brief bekommen.", lautete die synchrone Antwort.  
  
Die beiden Elben blickten zum schön angerichteten Abendessen und wandten sich wieder ihrem Gegenüber zu.  
  
"Hast du mir diesen Brief geschrieben?", wollte Mirona wissen und spürte wie ihre Ohren heiß wurden. Warum hatte Realan solch eine Wirkung auf sie!?  
  
Der hübsche Elb schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte verschmitzt: "Es scheint, dass uns jemand einen Streich gespielt hat. Aber es wäre doch zu schaden, wenn wir dieses gute Essen verderben lassen würden. Findest du nicht auch?"  
  
Mirona nickte nur schüchtern und ließ sich von Realan auf die Decke ziehen. Vorsichtig begannen sie zu essen und schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte Realan die hübsche Elbe in ein animiertes Gespräch gezogen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ am nächsten Morgen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Noah ihre elbische Freundin gutgelaunt. Schließlich war sich der Lockenkopf absolut sicher, das ihr Plan geklappt hatte.  
  
Mirona löste ihrem Blick von ihrem frisch gebackenen Brot und hob eine Augenbraue. "Guten Morgen Noah. Du bist heute ja besonders gut gelaunt."  
  
Noah grinste nur breit und sah sich schnell um, dann stutzte sie: "Ist Realan denn nicht hier?"  
  
Die Elbe beugte sich über den Tisch und musterte Noah genau: "Nein, er hat schließlich Dienst.", dann befasste sie sich gespielt desinteressiert mit ihren Fingernägeln: "Mir ist gestern Abend etwas äußerst Seltsames passiert. Realan und ich wurden auf eine Lichtung eingeladen auf der ein Abendessen für zwei für uns wartete. Ich frage mich nur, wer so etwas für und gemacht haben könnte." Mironas Blick haftete an Noah und das Mädchen rutschte etwas unsicher seitwärts.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber nur so aus Neugier. Wie ist es gelaufen?", war Noahs einziger Kommentar.  
  
Die hübsche Elbe zuckte mit den Schultern: "Es war ganz nett. Wir haben und über dieses und jenes unterhalten. Unter anderem auch über ein gewisses Mädchen, dass ihre Nase in die Angelegenheiten anderer steckt (wieder ein durchdringender Blick in Noahs Richtung). Aber ansonsten ist nichts passiert."  
  
Noahs Schultern sanken etwas und sie blickte ihre Freundin enttäuscht an: "Es ist nichts passiert? Nicht mal ein kleiner Abschiedskuss?"  
  
"Nichts.", war Mironas einiger Kommentar und sie lächelte amüsiert über Noahs Reaktion. " Warum willst du das so genau wissen?"  
  
Doch der Lockenkopf antwortete nicht mehr, da sie schon aus der Küche verschwunden war. Sie musste schließlich Pläne schmieden um Mirona und Realan zusammen zu bringen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N. hui, war das ein langes Kapitel oder was???...  
  
WICHTIG!!!!!!! Ich kann bis Anfang März nicht mehr updaten, weil ich in Irland bin (Auslandspraktikum). aber vielleicht habe ich die Chance in Irland weiter zu schreiben, falls mein Papi mir erlaubt den LapTop mit zu nehmen. dann kommt das nächste Kapitel ganz sicher gleich Anfang März!!!!!!!!  
  
HAB EUCH LIEB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nova  
  
Und nun zu den reviewern.. (ALLE DIE NICHT REVIEWT HABEN MÜSSEN TROTZDEM NACH UNTEN SCROLLEN!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
@Lolly: dankeschööööööööön!!!!!!!!!!! *rotwerd* so was spornt an!!!!!!!!!  
  
@Stoffpferd: Stoffi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dass ich dich wieder mal sehe. Also. jetzt sollte ich mich glaub langsam beeilen und mir wieder etwas mehr Zeit nehmen um dir wieder mal 'nen Besuch abzustatten. *verlegensei*. schieb meine Abwesenheit einfach mal auf den Schulstress. *hust*  
  
@tolka (unten kommt noch mal eine Antwort auf eine andere review von dir. du hast mir zweimal geschrieben!?!... wow) *hehe*. dir werden bald noch viel mehr Personen leid tun. *schelmischgrins*.  
  
@heitzi: AHHHHHH noch so eine Perfekt-die-Suppe-essen-Könnerin!!!! Jaja. wofür du wohl vornehm Suppe essen lernen musstest???... *neugiereigguck*.  
  
@Anjuli: *grinz*. ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh dir werden die nächsten Kapitelchen ganz bestimmt gefallen. *lach*. denn Noah wird gaaaaaaaaanz viele neue Elben kennenlernen!!!... und allen bekannte Elben. *lach*.  
  
@Shelley: ooooooooops. ich glaub fast du hast recht. (ihre Hoheit.) *rotwerd*. na ja, Lady Eleanna ist eben etwas. eigenartig. und das mit Noahs Tischmanieren. offensichtlich warst du noch nie in Vorarlberg (Österreich). glaub mir, du willst uns (ja, mich mit eingeschlossen) nicht beim Essen zusehen. Suppe schlürfen macht einfach soooooo viel Spaß!!!  
  
@Liebchen: jaja, die lieben Eltern. und noch was.*Liebchenumknuddel*. DANKE!!!!!!!!! *Legolasplüschiansichdrück*. soooooooooooooooo ein süßes Geschenk!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Und noch einen ganz lieben Gruß von Ronny und Josie! Die beiden haben sich riesig über deine Weihnachtswünsche gefreut!  
  
@Meryll: danke für das liebe review. Noah braucht so liebe, mitleidige Leserinnen wie dich. ihr wird ja noch soooooooo viel passieren. *böselach*.  
  
@blimmchen: hai!!!!!!!! (wo???). sorry. *lach*. also, ich würde gerne deine stories lesen, wenn das möglich ist. *hoffnungsvollguck*. und die Sache zwischen Realan und Noah. ich glaub, das habe ich mit diesem Kapitel beantwortet. aber keine Sorge, es kommt schließlich.  
  
@Grinsekatze: . aaaaaaaaaaalsoooooo. *tielufthol*. danke für deine superliebe, geniale, absolut mondscheinsonatenkonkurierfähige review!!! (na ist das ein cooles Wort???) ich hoffe, ich werde noch weiterhin von dir hören. ich werde nämlich langsam süchtig nach so tollen reviews.  
  
@tolka: schön von dir zu hören! Noah ist 16 Jahre alt. aber ihr werdet noch zwei andere Altersstufen von ihr erleben. und außerdem muss ich hier und heute gestehen, dass ich ein Thranduil Fan bin. weiß zwar nicht genau warum, aber ich stelle mit Legolas Daddy einfach. *schmelz*. supercool vor. *grins*. und glaub mir, Beim Fest werden noch so einige. Dinge passieren. *lach*.  
  
@feanen: HA! Bald wirst du dich nicht nur kringelig lachen, sondern auch scheckig! Denn Jugendliche wie Noah ziehen gewisse Aussetzer ja gerade zu an. *aneigenespeinlicheslebendenk*.  
  
@Ronny: wo ist dein nächstes Kapitel???... *traurigguck*. na ja, erst mal müssen wir und vom letzten Ball erholen. *grinz*. ai ai ai. jaja. *inerinnerungenschwelg*. irgendwie habe ich ja das Gefühl, dass deine Story bald ein bisschen. fröhlicher wird. *lach*.  
  
@Celebrhosiel: dankeschööööön!!!!! Du weist wirklich wie man ein Autorenego boostet!!! *knuddel*  
  
@Morunin: danke für deine liebe rewiev. *freu*. *jubel*.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ WERBUNG ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FÜHLEN SIE SICH UNGELIEBT? DENKEN SIE, DASS MAN SIE NICHT ERNST NIMMT? FINDEN SIE, DASS SIE ZU DURCHSCHNITTLICH AUSSEHEN? WOLLEN SIE IHRE TRAURIGE SITUATION ÄNDERN?  
  
........ nun ja, da kann ich ihnen auch nicht helfen, aber....  
  
LESEN SIE "STILLE WASSER SIND TIEF" VON RONNY FEROCIA UND IHR LEBEN WIRD GLEICH VIEL LEBENSWERTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
... außerdem könnten sie meine Geschichte reviewen... *fg*...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WERBUNG ENDE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PS: hab euch immer noch lieb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nova 


	19. Chapter19

A/N hi Leute!!!! Ich bin wieder wohlbehalten und um einige Erfahrungen reicher (arbeitet NIE in einer irischen Creché!!!) in meinem größtenteils unbekannten Heimatland (Warum glauben immer alle, das ich aus Australien komme??? Austria ist doch wirklich nicht so schwer zu verstehen.... Vor allem für EU Bürger... müsste man meinen...) angekommen!!!!  
  
Ich hoffe ihr hattet drei genau so schöne Wochen wie ich. Oh Gott, ich liebe Irland!!! Danke liebe Schule (die mich und ein paar andere als Versuchskaninchen benutzt hat), danke liebe EU (die anscheinend genug Geld hat um solche Projekte zu finanzieren)  
  
Wie schon beim letzten Kapitel war ich geplättet über die vielen lieben reviews!!! Ich fühle mich so geehrt!!! 11 reviews, danke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *allereviewerknuddel*... und natürlich danke ich auch schon im Voraus allen meinen stillen Lesern!!!!!!!! Wer weiß, vielleicht werden sie ja bald nicht mehr so still sein!?! *hoff*  
  
Aber jetzt wie versprochen, THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nova  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Noah saß im schön hergerichteten Garten des Palastes und zerbrach sich ihren Kopf darüber, wie man am besten zwei Elben zusammenbringen könnte; und das war bei Gott keine einfache Aufgabe.  
  
„Dinner fort wo hat nicht geklappt, Mirona in Not auch nicht, Realans auf mysteriöse Art und Weise aufgetauchten Löcher in der Kleidung gingen ebenfalls völlig schief. Das gibt's doch nicht! Die große Verkupplerin schafft es nicht zwei Elben, die völlig GAGA füreinander sind, zusammen zu bringen!!!......... muss wohl an diesem ewigen Leben liegen......... die spinnen die Elben."  
  
„Mit wem fprichft du da?", fragte eine piepsige Stimme neben dem Lockenkopf und Noah drehte sich zum äußerst neugierigen Legolas um.  
  
„Nicht so wichtig. Ist dein Training schon fertig? Was macht Realan jetzt? Hast du Mirona gesehen? Tut, mir leid, ich muss gehen!", und schon sprang Noah auf und rannte in die königlichen Hallen. Der kleine Prinz stand mit offenem Mund wie eine Salzskulptur da und hatte seinen kleinen Zeigefinger gehoben: „A-aber......... aber.........", stammelte er und Tränen füllten seine blauen Augen.  
  
Legolas' Unterlippe begann zu zittern und seine Knie gaben nach. Schluchzend und innerlich zutiefst verletzt (böse Noah, böse Noah!) sank er zu Boden und heulte Krokodilstränen.  
  
In diesem jämmerlichen Zustand fand ihn Mirona, die gerade Wäsche aufgehängt hatte. Die hübsche Elbe stutzte als sie das Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden sah und kniete sich neben den kleinen Prinzen auf den Boden. „was ist denn passiert Legolas? Hat dich jemand geärgert?"  
  
Der blonde Prinz blickte kurz auf, begann aber nur noch lauter zu heulen als er Mirona erkannte. Jetzt war die Elbe völlig verwirrt. „Aber Legolas, ich will dir doch nur helfen."  
  
„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte eine männliche Stimme und Realan kniete sich neben Mirona. „Warum weint er?", wollte der Elb wissen und blickte seine heimliche Liebe verwundert an.  
  
Mirona zuckte mit den Schultern: „Das wissen die Valar. Er will sich einfach nicht beruhigen."Realan nickte nur und lächelte: „Das werden wir gleich haben."  
  
Er packte Legolas an den Schultern und sagte mit ernster Stimme: „Aber, aber Legolas. Ein echter Krieger weint doch nicht. Wenn du uns nicht sagst was mit dir los ist, können Mirona und ich dir auch nicht helfen!"  
  
Legolas hörte für eine Millisekunde auf und warf Realan und Mirona einen prüfenden Blick zu, dann plärrte er weiter und hätte locker mit jedem Nebelhorn konkurrieren können. Doch zwischen seinen Schluchzern konnten die beiden ein paar Wortfetzen heraushören.  
  
„......... *buhu*......... Noah......... *schluchz*......... keine Zeit für mich......... *heul*......... will fie wieder h-haben......... WAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mirona und Realan blickten sich verdutzt an. „Hast du das verstanden?" Realan wackelte unsicher mit dem Kopf: „Nun ja, irgendetwas ist mir Noah und dass sie keine Zeit mehr für Legolas hat... glaube ich mal........." „Warte, ich glaube ich habe da eine Idee.", meinte Mirona und beugte sich zu Legolas. „Legolas, wenn wir irgendetwas tun können um dich wieder zum lachen zu bringen, dann musst du es uns nur sagen. Hab keine Angst zu fragen!"  
  
In Legolas' kleinem Kopf rotierten inzwischen die Rädchen und plötzlich kam ihm DIE Idee. Er begann wieder volle Granate zu weinen, doch nicht aus Verzweiflung sondern weil er einen Plan hatte.  
  
„BUHUUUUUUUUUUUU......... *schluchz*......... KÜFFT EUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......... *heul*........."  
  
„WAS!?!", keuchte Mirona entsetzt: „Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Wir sollen uns......... uns........."und sie wurde tomatenrot.  
  
Realan, der Legolas nicht verstanden hatte, musterte Mirona fragend: „Was will er?"  
  
„KÜFFT EUCH!!!"  
  
Realand Kopf schnellte in Legolas' Richtung: „Wir sollen uns KÜSSEN!?!"  
  
Der kleine Prinz nickte und grinste innerlich......... verkuppeln könnte doch sooooooo einfach sein.  
  
Die beiden Erwachsenen blickten sich verlegen an, doch dann ergriff Realan (der ja eigentlich nur auf den passenden Augenblick gewartet hatte) die Initiative und zog die knallrote Mirona an sich.  
  
„Wenn das alles ist........."und im nächsten Augenblick berührten sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss, der aber recht schnell ein......... klein wenig......... *hüstel*......... ähm......... leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
  
„Buäh", war Legolas' einziger stiller Kommentar als er sich angewidert wegdrehte.  
  
„WAS ZUM –", ertönte es plötzlich und Düsterwalds neuestes Pärchen schnellte auseinander. Noah stand mit tellergroßen Augen neben einer Palastsäule und grinste wie das Christkind. „Wer hätte das gedacht. Ich wusste ja, dass ihr nicht mehr lange durchhalten würdet! Und wieder einmal hat Noah die große Verkupplerin gesiegt!!!"  
  
„Öhm......... na ja, eigentlich......... war das ganze ja Legolas.........", meinte Realan, dessen Wangen ebenfalls rot angehaucht waren.  
  
Der Lockenkopf blickte ihren Schützling mit großen Augen an und lächelte schließlich stolz: „Das hat der Kleine alles von mir! Das war alles meine gute Erziehung! Ich bin stolz auf dich Legolas, komm und lass' dich knuddeln!"  
  
Der kleine Elbenmuffin raste auf seine Lieblingsnanny zu und umarmte sie glücklich. „Haft du jetzt wieder mehr Zeit für mich?"Noah lächelte und nickte: „Natürlich. Schließlich brauche ich dich als seelischen Beistand. Morgen kommen nämlich die ersten Gäste für das Fest."  
  
Mirona, die sich inzwischen wieder etwas gefasst hatte, blickte neugierig auf: „Wer kommt denn?"  
  
„Die Elben aus Bruchtal, angeführt von Lord Elrond und Anhang."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N......... ok, das war ein kurzes Kapitel, aber das soll auch nur ein kleiner Übergang zum nächsten werden. Eigentlich wollte ich das hier schon beim letzten Kapitel schreiben, aber irgendwie habe ich es nicht mehr geschafft. Dafür müsst ihr (hoffentlich) auch nicht lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten!!! Bleibt am Ball!!!!!!! Nova  
  
Und nun zu meinen reviewern (die ich wirklich ganz doll lieb hab)  
  
@Celebhrosiel: ich hoffe du hast es doch noch bis März überlebt! Ich hab' extra versucht schnell etwas zustande zu bringen, damit du wieder was zu lesen hast! Ich hoffe das reicht für ein, zwei weitere Wochen!!!  
  
@Morunin: ich hoffe jetzt einfach mal, dass du dich auch über dieses mickrige Stückchen freuen kannst. Aber ich werd' mich anstrengen und so schnell wie möglich updaten!!!  
  
@blimmchen: uiuiui!!!! Ich werde deine Geschichten so schnell wie möglich lesen (sobald ich kann!!!) *froi*...  
  
@Shelley: *hehe*... soooooooooo schlimm sind Vorarlberger nicht... *hüstel*... und keine Sorge, Noah hat vielleicht nicht mehr so viel Zeit für KleinLegolas, aber um seine kleinen Makel werde ich mich noch kümmern... das wird ein Spaß!!!  
  
@feanen: ich hoffe, dass du mit diesem Winzelkapitel halbwegs zufrieden bist!  
  
@Grinsekatze: *rotwerd*......... ich werd' ja ganz rot......... *beschämtzubodenguck*......... so liebe reviews wie deine sind echt atemberaubend......... ich freue mich immer auf deine Kommentare!!! So was Liebes!!!!!!!! *grinsekatzezubodenknuddel*......... *ganzfestdrück*.........  
  
@Liebchen: was hast du denn für ein Praktikum machen müssen? Klingt ja schrecklich!!!!!!! *besorgumliebchensei*... und was das tanzen betrifft......... ähm......... *hüstel*......... willkommen im Club der Nicht-tanzen-könnerinnen......... da hilft selbst der beste Tanzkurs nichts! Aber dafür haben wir beide ja andere Qualitäten!!!......... und wer braucht schon Walzer und Co. Wenn man......... wenn man......... anderes kann???......... *aufderleitungsteh*......... hab mich auf jeden Fall ganz doll über deine review gefreut!!!!!!!!!  
  
@heitzi: oooooops......... na ja, solche Fehler kommen bei mit öfters vor......... mein bewährtes anti-zehnfingersystem hat eben auch seine Macken......... *lach*......... und wegen der Sache mit Elbe......... ich bin ein absoluter Gegner von der Bezeichnung Elbin (wegen dem IN am Schluss......... typische Geschlechtsaufteilung) und bei uns sagt so ziemlich jeder Elbe weil es einfach schön klingt und jetzt mal abgesehen davon, dass ein deutscher Fluss so heißt find' ich das Wort passend für meine Geschichte......... und zugegebenermaßen......... anfangs wusste ich nicht so recht was man zur weibl. Elbenspezies sagt, da hat das ganze Zeug mit Elbe angefangen......... und so was verändert man nur seeeeeeeeeehr schwer... hat das jetzt überhaupt Sinn gemacht??? Hoffe aber, dass du trotzdem weiterhin meine Geschichte liest!  
  
@Ronny ferocia: PSSSSSSST!!!!!! Das mit der Werbung darfst du doch nicht sagen!!!!!!!!! Und außerdem warte ich ja immer noch auf ein neues Kapitel......... z z z......... abnormaler Schulstress und doppelt belegte Termine sind keine Ausrede!!!!!!!!!!!!......... *ronnydrück*......... aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst......... du weißt ja, dass ich gerne helfe (dir jedenfalls)  
  
@tolka: .........deine Denkweise gefällt mir!!! Das mit unserer JUNGEN Noah und dem verkuppelt werden kann nämlich gut möglich werden!!!!!!!!....... und mit dem Gedanken von Thranduil und Ehefrau habe ich auch schon gespielt......... mal sehen......... wer weiß auf was für hirnrissige Gedanken ich noch kommen werde.........  
  
@Stoffpferd: Berichtigung: Ich WAR in Irland (*schluchz* ICH WILL ZURÜCK AUF DIE INSEL!!!!!!) und dass ich eine review von dir bekomme freut mich total!!!!!!!! Vor allem weil ich im Moment keine Zeit habe deine Geschichte weiter zu verfolgen......... *grummel* Aber KEINE SORGE!!!!!!!! Ich werde sie schon noch fertig lesen! Und dass kannst du dich für einen reviewregen wappnen!!!!!!!!!...... den hast du wahrscheinlich eh schon......... *lach*......... und danke der Nachfrage wegen Irland: Es war so ziemlich die schönste Zeit die ich je hatte......... *schwärm* PS: Willkommen im Club der Nicht-tanzen- Könnerinnen!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. Chapter20

A/N menno, jetzt verspreche ich hoch und heilig, dass ich schneller updaten werde und dann bin ich schon wieder so spät dran...... sorry!!!!!! Ich habe kurzfristig beschlossen mit meinem Autoführerschein zu beginnen und deswegen bestanden die letzten vier Wochen aus schlafen, Schule, Fahrschule. Ich hatte nicht wirklich viel Freizeit und konnte daher auch nicht weiterschreiben...... *sichentschuldig*... ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse und reviewt trotzdem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WICHTIG: In dieser Geschichte ist Elrond ein alleinerziehender Vater!!!!!!!! Keine Celebrian vorhanden!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Noch was... 17 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! ARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich glaube ich sterbe vor Glück!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so lieb von euch... *snif*.... *freu*...  
  
Hab euch lieb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nova  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
„Orcf in Ficht!... *pflatsch*... auf fie!!!... *splosh*..." Das warme Badewasser spritzte durch den ganzen Raum und ein vergnügtes Quietschen erklang.  
  
„Legolas, ich brauche eigentlich kein Bad!... Legolas!!!"  
  
Der kichernde kleine Elb hatte seine Nanny mit voller Motivation noch einmal nassgespritzt und blickte sie schelmisch an. Der Lockenkopf lachte und drückte etwas elbisches Shampoo in ihre Hand (100% natürlich und ohne Konservierungsstoffe!) Sie breitete die angenehm duftende Creme auf beiden Händen aus und massierte sie dem blonden Prinzlein in die Haare.  
  
Der Winzling schloss vergnügt seine Augen. Er genoss es, wenn Noah ihm durch kleine Massagen den Tag versüßte und dieses Mal nahm sie sich besonders viel Zeit.  
  
Unsere Heldin war gerade dabei ihrem kleinen Liebling eine Elvislocke zu verpassen und grinste in sich hinein. „Wie war denn dein Tag, Legolas? Hattest du viel Spaß beim Training?"  
  
Der kleine Knopf nickte ein wenig und begann zu erzählen: „Ich habe heute daf Tfiel 1 Mal mehr getroffen alf Linael! Realan war gantf ftoltf auf mich! Er hat die gantfe Tfeit gelächelt!"  
  
Noah musste sich ein auflachen verkneifen und lobte den kleinen Prinzen: „Ich bin stolz auf dich Legolas. Realan war bestimmt sehr erfreut über deine tollen Leistungen!"Natürlich wusste unsere Heldin, dass Realan höchst wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mitbekam was Legolas geleistet hatte. Der Elb hatte nur noch Augen für seine Mirona.  
  
schon komisch wie effektiv Liebe einem das Hirn lahm legt dachte Noah insgeheim und ließ die Ereignisse des Tages Revue passieren.  
  
Mirona hatte im Lauf des Tages die Suppe versalzen, eine ganze Lage Eier zerdeppert und Walzer mit einem Besen getanzt! Und das alles nur, weil sie gerade auf rosa Wölkchen schwebte. Realan war es nicht anders ergangen. So weit Noah wusste, hatte der blonde Schönling ein Blumenbeet zertrampelt, war gegen mehrere Bäume gerannt und hatte einen Dauergrinser auf sein Gesicht gepflastert.  
  
Der Lockenkopf schüttelte schmunzelnd ihren Kopf und bemerkte, dass Legolas sie mit großen Augen anblickte. „Was hast du denn?", fragte sie gutgelaunt. Der kleine Elb schenkte ihr ein umwerfendes Lächeln und umarmte Noah in Bauchgegend: „Ich hab dich lieb!"Noah erwiderte die Umarmung: „Ich dich auch."  
  
Der Prinz von Düsterwald hatte seinen Sprachfehler zwar noch nicht überwunden und auch sein Babyspeck war weiterhin deutlich sichtbar, doch er hatte bereits eine Veränderung durchlebt. Selbstbewusstsein und Fröhlichkeit sind schließlich auch wichtig.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Noah von einer strahlenden Mirona geweckt. Noah, alles andere als eine Morgenperson, saß im Halbschlaf vor dem Spiegel und grummelte vor sich hin während die Elbin durch den Raum tänzelte und fröhlich vor sich hin sang.  
  
„Wie kann man nur so grausam gutgelaunt sein?", fragte sich der Lockenkopf und gähnte herzhaft.  
  
Mirona ließ sich ihre blendende Laune nicht verderben und griff voller Elan nach der Haarbürste: „Sei doch nicht so muffelig! Heute ist so ein schöner Tag! Freust du dich denn gar nicht auf die Bruchtalelben?!"  
  
Noahs Antwort war ein leises Schmatzen und Mironas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem schelmischen Lächeln. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa wieder einschlafen, liebe Freundin?", fragte sie spielerisch und fuhr mit der Haarbürste kräftig durch Noahs Haar.  
  
Unsere Heldin schrie erschrocken auf und funkelte die Elbin wütend an: „Autsch! Was hast du denn heute geschluckt? Das hat wehgetan!"  
  
Die Elbin zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte ihre Arbeit mit Gefühl fort: „Ich wollte dich nur aufwecken und das hat ja geklappt. Und jetzt sei still, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!"  
  
Ein paar Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür und ein Elb trat ein. „Guten Tag, die Damen. Ich bringe ein kleines Geschenk für Lady Noah."  
  
Mirona nahm ihm das ziemlich große Paket dankend ab und schenkte ihm ein umwerfendes Lächeln: „Danke Lariethan, ein Geschenk von Thranduil nehme ich an?"Der Elb nickte und verabschiedete sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.  
  
Noah hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht und musterte das Paket interessiert: „Was ist denn da drin?"  
  
Mirona reichte ihrer Freundin das Paket: „Ich denke mal, König Thranduil wollte dir eine kleine Freude machen. Schließlich bist du ein wichtiger Teil der königlichen Familie!"  
  
Der Lockenkopf löste vorsichtig das Band des Pakets und öffnete es. Ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt und sie nahm mit äußerster Vorsicht ein blau schimmerndes Kleid aus der Schachtel.  
  
„Wow!", hauchte sie und fühlte den leichten Stoff: „Was ist das für ein Material? Ich habe noch nie so etwas Weiches und Leichtes gesehen!"  
  
Die Elbin musterte das Menschenmädchen schmunzelnd: „Das ist ein Kleid aus Bruchtal. König Thranduil wollte dich anscheinend schon auf unseren Besuch vorbereiten. Stoffe aus Bruchtal gehören zu den feinsten und teuersten Stoffen überhaupt. Nur Stoffe aus Lothlorien übertreffen die Qualität von Bruchtal."  
  
Noah lächelte fröhlich und hielt sich das Kleid vor den Körper um sich im Spiegel zu begutachten: „Diese Bruchtalelben können ruhig öfters auf Besuch kommen!" Mirona nickte: „Jetzt sollten wir uns aber beeilen, schließlich müssen wir uns auch noch um den kleinen Prinzen kümmern bevor unser Besuch ankommt!"  
  
Ein paar Minuten später war Noah fertig. Sie stand noch ein letztes Mal vor dem Spiegel und begutachtete sich genau. Das neue Kleid war ihrer Figur perfekt angepasst. Hinten war es etwas länger und breitete sich wie Wasser auf dem Boden aus. Die Ärmel waren lang und der Ausschnitt so breit, dass man die nackten Schultern des Mädchens fast ganz sehen konnte. Noah und Mirona hatten beschlossen die braune Lockenpracht des Mädchens offen zu lassen und nur die vordersten Haarsträhnen waren locker an Noahs Hinterkopf zusammengebunden.  
  
Alles in allem sah Noah ungewohnt elegant aus. Sie war keine atemberaubende Schönheit aber Schönheit liegt ja gewöhnlich im Auge des Betrachters.  
  
Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis machten sich die beiden Freundinnen auf in Legolas' Gemächer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
„Legolas, komm sofort her!"  
  
„NEIN!!!"  
  
„Legolas, ich warne dich!!!"  
  
„NEIHEEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mirona, die mit ihren Nerven am Ende war, hatte den sich sträubenden Elben einfach gepackt und trug ihn mit Müh und Not zu einer entnervten Noah.  
  
Der Lockenkopf hielt einen elbischen Anzug der Royal Family von Düsterwald in ihren Händen. „Dieses Mal kommst du nicht drum rum, Legolas. Du musst diesen Anzug anziehen, ob du nun willst oder nicht."  
  
Der kleine Prinz schlug wild um sich und führte sich auf als ob das Ende der Welt gekommen war. „Ich will NICHT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
„Du bekommst auch ein kleines Geschenk von mir.", versuchte Mirona den störrischen Jungen zu überreden, doch Legolas schüttelte nur verbissen seinen Kopf.  
  
Das reichte Noah und sie griff zur letzten Maßnahme, an die sie im Moment denken konnte: „Na gut, du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt. Es gibt keinen Nachtisch für dich und du wirst den ganzen Abend neben Linael sitzen!"  
  
Der kleine Prinz stoppte abrupt und starrte seine Nanny ungläubig an. Auch Mirona blickte das Mädchen überrascht an.  
  
„Das kannst du doch nicht machen. Er ist schließlich der Prinz!", widersprach Mirona ihrer Freundin und Legolas nickte heftig: „Ja, genau! Ich bin der Printf, du darfft daf gar nicht machen!"  
  
Noah verschränkte ihre Arme und blickte Legolas streng an: „Und ob ich das kann, Legolas. Ich bin immer noch für deine Erziehung zuständig und wenn du dich so unmöglich benimmst wie jetzt musst du eben auch die Konsequenzen tragen. Also, was ist dir lieber – Anzug oder ein nachtischloser Abend neben Linael?"  
  
Mirona stellte den kleinen Prinzen auf den Boden und der Elb überlegte kurz. Dann blickte er entschieden auf und streckte die Hände nach Noah aus: „Anzug!"  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen atmeten erleichtert aus und halfen Legolas in den verhassten Anzug.  
  
„Warum hast du das nicht schon früher gesagt, Noah?", wollte Mirona völlig fertig wissen als der kleine Prinz sich noch schnell die Zähne putzte. Der Lockenkopf zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ist mir nicht früher eingefallen." Die Elbin stöhnte auf und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minuten später liefen Noah und Legolas die Treppe zum Hof des Palastes hinunter. Die beiden stellten erleichtert fest, dass der Besuch noch nicht angekommen war.  
  
Thranduil, der hibbelig auf der untersten Stufe stand, drehte sich erleichtert zu den beiden um. „Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ihr es nicht mehr schafft."  
  
Noah stellte sich neben ihn und lächelte entschuldigend: „Tut mir leid, aber wir hatten ein... ähm... kleines Kleidungsproblem, nicht wahr Legolas?"  
  
Der kleine Prinz blickte seine Nanny gespielt unschuldig an und nickte brav. Thranduil hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Noah das neue Kleid anhatte.  
  
Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie formell: „Du siehst bezaubernd aus, meine Liebe."Noah errötete ein wenig und schenkte dem König ein Lächeln: „Danke für das Kleid."  
  
Thranduil wollte noch etwas sagen, doch die beiden wurden von Hufgetrappel unterbrochen. Der blonde König stellte sich gerade hin und nahm Noah am Arm: „Sie kommen."  
  
Klein Legolas bekam es plötzlich mit der Angst zu tun als eine kleinere Elbenherde auf ihren Pferden in den Hof ritt. Nach Unterschlupf suchend versteckte er sich hinter Noah und klammerte sich an ihrem Kleid fest.  
  
Noah bemerkte es jedoch nicht, da sie gebannt die eleganten Elben aus Bruchtal beobachtete. Im Gegensatz du den blonden Düsterwäldern hatten diese Elben rabenschwarzes Haar bis auf einen. oh, dass muss Glorfindel sein. Menno das nenn' ich eine stattliche Statur   
  
Die meisten der Elben glitten mit äußerster Eleganz von ihren Pferden und wandten sich ihrem Anführer zu. Der große Elb hatte eine grausilberne Robe an und seine langen schwarzen Haare rahmten sein aristokratisch blasses Gesicht. Noah war klar, dass es sich um Elrond handeln musste, den Herrscher vom Bruchtal.  
  
Der Halbelb kam auf Thranduil zu und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf den Gesichtern der beiden Herrscher aus. Die beiden Elben legten eine Hand auf ihr Herz und begrüßten sich.  
  
„Thranduil, wie schön dich wohlauf zu sehen!", begrüßte Elrond den düsterwäldischen König und seine tiefblauen Augen strahlten.  
  
Der blonde König erwiderte das strahlende Lächeln: „Die Freude ist ganz-"  
  
„PAPIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! Ich will von diesem doofen Pferd herunter!!!!!!!"  
  
Noah schrak zusammen und blickte mit großen Augen zu einem kleinen Elbenmädchen, welches alles andere als fröhlich auf einem der edlen Pferde saß. das kann doch unmöglich-  
  
Elrond seufzte auf, erntete einen mitleidigen Blick von Thranduil und drehte sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen um. „Komme schon, Arwen!"  
  
Noahs Unterkiefer klappte nach Unten, doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder. na, dass ist ja toll. Arwen Undomiel ist eine kleine Zicke. Und ich dachte immer, dass sie ein kleiner Engel gewesen sein musste. So kann man sich täuschen   
  
Elrond half inzwischen seiner köchelnden Tochter vom Pferd und redete ihr gut zu. Glorfindel half zwei völlig identischen kleinen Elben von einem anderen Pferd. Im Gegensatz zu Arwen schienen diese zwei jedoch den Ritt genossen zu haben, denn sie lachten fröhlich.  
  
Während alle Elben die Szene zwischen Vater und Tochter beobachteten spürte Noah wie ihr Kleid hinten hochgehoben wurde und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. was zum Teufel... Klein Legolas versuchte sich unter ihrem Kleid zu verstecken und anscheinend schaffte er es auch, denn keinem war sein Verschwinden aufgefallen. na toll, und ich kann ihn noch nicht mal wieder herausholen, denn das wäre absolut unladylike von mir...  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich Arwen wieder beruhigt und blickte sich prüfend um. Ihre Augen fielen auf Realan und Linael, die etwas entfernt von Thranduil und Noah standen. Die beiden Brüder beobachteten alles interessiert und hatten noch nicht bemerkt, dass der Blick der kleinen Elbin auf Linael klebte. Arwens Mundwinkel waren zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen und sie strich ihr Kleid glatt. Plötzlich trafen sich die Blicke von Lianel und Elronds einziger Tochter und ein kleines Starrmatch entstand. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit senkte Linael seinen Blick und rückte etwas hinter seinen großen Bruder. Dieses Mädchen war ihm nicht geheuer.  
  
Elrond packte genau in diesem Augenblick seine Tochter an der Hand und führte sie zu Thranduil und Noah. Dicht hinter ihnen folgten Glorfindel und die beiden Zwillinge die engelsgleich brav waren und freundlich lächelten.  
  
Der Halbelb drehte sich kurz um und musterte seine Söhne prüfend, dann wandte er sich zu Thranduil um und flüsterte: „Lass dich von ihrem scheinheiligen Getue nicht täuschen. Diese beiden Racker hecken irgendetwas aus."  
  
Thranduil lachte auf und lächelte Arwen an: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Kinder eine schöne Zeit hier haben werden. Legolas wird sich bestimmt über ein paar neue Kinder freuen."  
  
„Apropos Legolas, wo ist dein Sohn eigentlich?", wollte Elrond wissen und blickte sich suchend um. Thranduil blickte erstaunt neben sich: „Vor ein paar Minuten war er noch da."Er wandte sich Noah zu: „Weißt du wo er ist Noah?"  
  
Die Wangen des Lockenkopfs verfärbten sich rosa und sie blickte verlegen zu Boden: „Ja, ich weiß wo er ist."  
  
Vorsichtig hob sie ihr Kleid und alle männlichen Elben drehten sich abrupt um. Noah lachte auf, die Situation war ja auch zu komisch: „Keine Sorge, man kann nichts sehen."  
  
Vorsichtig drehten sich alle wieder um und alle Blicke landeten auf dem düsterwäldischen Prinzlein, dessen Arme um Noahs Beine geschlungen waren. Der kleine Elb hatte seine Augen fest verschlossen und wagte es nicht sie zu öffnen.  
  
Einer der Zwillinge trat vor und stupste Legolas vorsichtig an: „Hey du, wie heißt du?"  
  
Legolas öffnete ein Auge und erblickte Elronds Sohn, der ihn neugierig anschaute. So schnell er konnte, löste er seinen Klammergriff und trat etwas zurück: „I-ich bin Legolaf."  
  
Der zweite Zwilling trat neben seinen Bruder und die beiden lächelten Legolas freundlich an: „Hallo! Wir sind Elladan und Elrohir!"Der kleine Prinz lächelte noch etwas unsicher doch schon kurze Zeit später trat er vor seinen Vater und richtete sich etwas auf.  
  
Elrond schmunzelte über das Verhalten seiner Söhne, sagte jedoch nichts. Arwen hatte sich derweil anderweitig beschäftigt. Sie war etwas näher zu Linael gerückt und blinzelte ihn kindlich verführerisch an. Der kleine Elb guckte nur dumm aus der Wäsche und versteckte sich nun gänzlich hinter Realan.  
  
Noah, die Arwens Treiben beobachtet hatte konnte sich ein leises auflachen nicht verkneifen und richtete somit Elronds Interesse auf sich.  
  
Der stattliche Halbelb musterte den Lockenkopf interessiert und sie hielt Thranduils hand etwas fester. Der blonde Elb bemerkte es sofort und lächelte Elrond an: „Darf ich dir Noah vorstellen, Elrond. Sie kümmert sich um Legolas."  
  
Der Halbelb küsste Noahs Hand und lächelte sie freundlich an: „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen euch kennen zu lernen Lady Noah."  
  
Noah errötete unter seinem Blick: „Bitte nennt mich nur Noah."  
  
Elrond wirkte angenehm überrascht und lächelte: „Unter diesen Umständen bin ich nur Elrond für euch. Kein Lord oder sonstige Titel!"Noah nickte und strich ihre Haare hinter die Ohren. Der Halbelb starrte überrascht auf Noahs Ohren: „Ihr seid ein Menschenmädchen?"  
  
Der Lockenkopf nickte unsicher, doch Elrond lächelte nur breiter: „Düsterwald steckt voller angenehmer Überraschungen!"  
  
Thranduil lachte auf und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter: „Komm, mein Freund. Ihr seid alle sicher müde und hungrig. Wir werden euch eure Zimmer zeigen und gemeinsam zu Abend essen. Schließlich müssen wir alle wieder bei Kräften sein um unsere lothlorischen Gäste zu begrüßen!"  
  
Und so gingen alle gemeinsam in den Palast. Thranduil, Noah, Elrond und Glorfindel, dicht gefolgt von den Zwillingen und Legolas, die tief in ein Gespräch verwickelt waren. Etwas weiter hinten klammerte sich Linael an Realans Hand fest und gleich neben ihm stolzierte Arwen und blickte ihn immer noch interessiert an.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N ok, das wars fürs erste... aber wenn alles gut geht kriegt ihr am ende dieser Woche das nächste Chapter... ich hab nämlich gerade große Lust weiter zu schreiben... jetzt beginnt alles erst interessant zu werden!!!!!!!!!!! Für mich jedenfalls..... reviewt fest!!!!!! Ihr haut mich echt von den Socken mit euren lieben Rückmeldungen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hab euch immer noch lieb! Nova  
  
@Liebchen: mein herzliches Beileid, Praktikum kann echt doof sein. Von meinem Praktikum bei einem Tierarzt könnt ich auch noch ein Liedchen singen *anvierteklassezurückdenk*... hoffentlich baut dich meine fanfiction wenigstens etwas auf *g*... *liebchenknuddel*... bei den lieben Komplimenten die du mir immer machst ist das ja wohl das Mindeste!!!  
  
@Luize: DANKE!!!!!!!!! *lach*... freut mich riesig, dass dir meine Story so gut gefällt!!!  
  
@blimmchen: danke für dein liebes review! Reviews von treuen Leserinnen wie dir zu bekommen ist immer was ganz besonderes für mich!!!!!!!! *blimmchenumknuddel*  
  
@Celebrhosiel: glaub mir, ich habe lange mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Realan mit Noah zu verkuppeln, aber wenn ich das wirklich getan hätte gäbe es kein sequel und kein sequel vom sequel mehr. Aber keine Sorge, Noah lernt ja noch soooooooo viel andere Elben kennen.... *versschwörerischlächel*...  
  
@Shelley: ok, ich werde mich ab sofort dir und heitzi beugen und Elbin statt Elbe verwenden!!! Obwohl ich das andere Wort so lieb hab... *snif*... Keine Sorge, Noah hat ab sofort mehr Zeit für Kleinleggi, aber wir wollen doch schließlich, dass unser Lieblingsprinz selbstständig wird und nicht von ihr abhängig... er wird sich auch in Zukunft noch öfters ohne sie herumschlagen müssen.  
  
@nachtschatten: danke für das liebe review!!! *knuddel* ja ja... frauen-und kindertränen... gibt es etwas Mächtigeres auf der Welt!?!... *teuflischlach*...  
  
@feanen: danke für dein review!!! Freut mich, dass dir Legolas so gut gefällt!!!  
  
@tolka: hoffe das nächste review wird „lang und gut"heißen!!! Außerdem sollte ich dringendst wieder einmal nachschauen ob du upgedatet hast... ich hab schon soooooo lange nichts mehr von dir gelesen... *beschämtzubodenguck*...  
  
@Ronny ferocia: ... hmmm.... Gute idee..... sehr gute idee sogar!!!!!!!!!!.... *lach*...... aber ich warne dich Ronnilein... wenn du nicht bald wieder updatest, terrorisiere ich dich so lange bis du vor Ideen nur so überläufst!!!!!... *droh*... *rollerherricht*...  
  
@Morunin: *hihi*... hat mich riesig gefreut, dass du reviewt hast!!!!!!!!!! Dankeschööööööööön!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@Eowynchen: DU HAST DICH GEOUTET!!!!!!! YEAH BABY!!!!!!! Aber was mich jetzt interessieren würde wäre deine Version vom Ende meiner Geschichte..... die könntest du mir doch mailen nicht?????? Oder?????  
  
@Connatica: ... *mundaufklapp*.... Ihr ist der Kaugummi aus dem Mund gefallen!?! Echt!?! *giggel*... *prust*.... *zubodenfall*... ICH HABE ES GESCHAFFT!!!!!!! JA!!!!!!! Man lacht über meine Geschichte!!!!!!!!!! *gottdank*... du bist so lieb!!!!!!!!! So was spornt mich ungemein an, auch wenn ich immer ein halbes Jahrhundert brauche um upzudaten.... *kopfduck*...  
  
@Anjuli: ... ÜBERRASCHUNG!!!!!! Yup, die Bruchtalsippe besteht auch aus drei Kindern... und jetzt rat mal was mit Lothlorien ist..... *lach*... und dafür dass die Zwillinge so jung sind gibt's auch eine schöne Entschädigung... *anlothloriendenk*...  
  
@Seelenspiel: ... *hehe*... das dauert noch.... Aber keine Sorge, er WIRD ihn verlieren... *seelenspielberuhig*...  
  
@Grinsekatze: Sicher bist du es wert, dass ich deiner bedenke!!! Du bist schließlich eine meiner treuesten Reviewerinnen!!! *grinsekatzedrück*... und du wirst noch staunen wie schnell sich unser Leggi entwickelt... ob in die richtige oder falsche Richtung bleibt noch unklar... *grins*...  
  
@Astaldosiriel: *rotwerd*... danke für deine liebe review... *smile*... Realan hat eigentlich nur mit Noah herumgealbert... obwohl ich schon daran gedacht habe die beiden zusammen zu bringen... hmmm... na ja, es gibt ja noch sooo viele andere männliche Elben... *lach*...  
  
@Zutzi alias Susi: Oo... wow... sooooooo viele reviews!!!!! Du bist ein engelchen!!!!!!!!!! *zutzizubodenwerf*... *knuddel*... *freu*... ohhhhhhh es werden viele interessante Leute auf dem Fest aufkreutzen.... Und mir ist da gerade ein neuer Gedanke gekommen!!!!! *schnelldasprogrammwechsel*... *allesaufschreib*.... Boah, du warst gerade eben meine Muse!!!!!... cool.... So was hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr... *freu*... tschüssi!!! *schnellwiederdasprogrammwechsel* 


	21. Chapter21

A/N ......... ich sag jetzt besser nichts......... *beschämtzubodenguck*......... aber ihr könnt mir ja zeigen, dass ihr mich trotz meiner Unverlässlichkeit noch mögt *mitdemzaunpfahlwink* (reviews büdöööööööööö).........  
  
Ich hoff jetzt mal inständig, dass och jemand diese story liest *zugottbet*  
  
Hab alle meine Leser lieb, ganz egal ob sie stumm wie ein fisch sind (im Sinn des review schreibens) oder bei jedem Kapitel was zu sagen haben (denen gilt nach wie vor ein Riesenknuddler! Für das Autorinnen motivieren!)  
  
Und bevor ich euch das neue Kapitel lesen lasse noch eine wichtige Durchsage die ALLE was angeht!!! Alle, die zu dem Kapitel einen Kommentar abgeben, bei dem die 200 review Grenze überschritten wird, bekommen eine kleine Belohnung von mir. Ich werde mich extra hart anstrengen um die Belohnung fertig zu kriegen und sie dann an alle treuen reviewern schicken. Natürlich müsst ihr beim reviewen eine mail adresse hinterlassen, sonst kann ich euch keine Belohnung schicken, ist ja klar.  
  
Also strengt euch an!!! Und es ist mir schnurzpipegal, wenn ihr mich mit Kritik in den Boden stampft, hauptsache reviewen!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nova  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eine Stunde später saßen die Royals von Düsterwald und Bruchtal an einem riesigen Tisch und ließen sich das Festmahl schmecken.  
  
Noah musste sich mächtig am Riemen reißen um ihren Teller nicht bis oben hin zu füllen und dann alles genüsslich schmatzend zu verdrücken.  
  
Ihr Blick blieb immer wieder auf den Zwillingen und Legolas kleben, denn die drei kleinen Prinzen durften natürlich nach Herzenslust schlürfen und schmatzen. die Unfairness auf dieser Welt seufzte der Lockenkopf innerlich und spießte eine kleine Karotte mit ihrer Gabel auf.  
  
Elrond und Thranduil bekamen natürlich gar nichts mit. Die beiden Elbenherrscher unterhielten sich animiert über das anstehende Fest und über die High Society, die da sein würde.  
  
„Und was gedenkst du mit Lady Arista zu tun? Du weißt doch, dass sie immer diesen schrecklichen Ausschlag bekommt, wenn sie die Zwillinge sieht. Und meine Jungen kann nicht einmal ganz Düsterwalds Armee davon abhalten auf das Fest zu schleichen!"  
  
„Ich bezweifle, dass sie überhaupt kommen wird, was mir jedoch größere Sorgen macht sind,......... *laberlaber*......... *blabla*........."  
  
Noah, die sich bei solchen Dingen natürlich wieder nicht auskannte, verlor schnell das Interesse an den beiden Tratschtanten und wandte sich wieder den Elbenjungen zu.  
  
Genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt!  
  
„Wage es ja nicht!", zischte sie Elrohir zu. Der kleine Elb war gerade dabei eine Nudel in Richtung Arwen zu katapultieren.  
  
Die fast-einem-Nudelkatapult-zum-Opfer-Gefallene blickte flüchtig auf und erkannte Elrohirs Vorhaben schnell.  
  
Die Augen der Bruchtalgöre verengten sich gefährlich und ihre kleinen Hände klammerten sich fester an das edle Besteck.  
  
„Papiiiiiiii!!!"  
  
Doch Elrond war viel zu beschäftigt um groß Notiz von seiner Tochter zu nehmen. „... und sein Kleidungsstil! Wenn ich nur daran denke!"  
  
Noah beobachtete leicht erschrocken, wie Arwens Lippen eine dünne Linie formten und ihre Wangen rot wurden.  
  
Keine gute Idee, denn so fühlte sich Elrohir sicher genug um sein Katapult in Betrieb zu nehmen.  
  
PFLATSCH  
  
„PAPI!!! IGITT!!!!"  
  
Noah fuhr erschrocken zusammen (das Stimmorgan der kleinen Arwen war phänomenal!) und duckte sich.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit drehten sich Elrond und Thranduil fragend um und sahen wie die Nudel langsam an Arwens Wange hinunter glitt.  
  
Elladan, der sich anscheinend eine Erbe in die Nase gestopfte hatte, prustete laut und das kleine grüne Gemüse flog in hohem Bogen......... und einer Mordsgeschwindigkeit......... direkt in Elronds Ohr.  
  
Der Elbenlord sprang erschrocken auf und warf dabei ein volles Weinglas um, worauf hin der Wein natürlich genau auf Thranduils Schoß floss.  
  
Und Legolas?  
  
Tja, der kleine Prinz machte sich vor Lachen fast in die Hose und sank giggelnd vom Stuhl. Auf seinem Weg zum Boden verhedderte er sich jedoch in der langen Tischdecke und zog das ganze Festmahl zu Boden.  
  
Das Desaster war also komplett!  
  
Unsere Heldin ließ ihren Kopf seufzend in ihre Hände sinken: „Jetzt benehme ich mich einmal wie ein Aristokratentöchterchen und dann so was."  
  
Ihr Kommentar ging natürlich in Arwens Gekreische unter.  
  
„Elrohir! Elladan!", ertönte Elronds mächtige Stimme über das abendliche Schlachtfeld und die beiden Unruhestifter duckten ihre Köpfe.  
  
„Wir waren's nicht!", riefen die beiden synchron und wollten sich schon aus dem Staub machen, doch Elrond hatte andere Pläne.  
  
Der Elbenlord packte seine Söhne an ihren Krägen und knurrte ziemlich uncharakteristisch (woraufhin Noah fast losgelacht hätte)  
  
„Bei den Valar! Könnt ihr euch nicht ein einziges Mal benehmen!?", tadelte er die gespielt unschuldig dreinblickenden Prinzen. Arwen stand nur mit einem stolzen Blick neben ihrer Familie und versuchte ihre saucenverschmierte Wange zu ignorieren.  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich Legolas wieder beruhigt und trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
  
„Thranduil, der seinen Sohn kurz erblickte, hätte fast losgelacht.  
  
Das Pummelchen war über und über mit Essen bedeckt und stand ziemlich bedröppelt zwischen Salaten und Broten.  
  
Zurück zu Elrond, dem die ganze Situation natürlich äußerst peinlich war. Er setzte sofort an um sich zu entschuldigen, doch Thranduil hob beschwichtigend eine Hand.  
  
„Keine Sorge, das richtige wir schon. Bringen wir erst mal unser kleines Chaosrudel ins Bett."  
  
Alle Erwachsenen und Teenager nickten und machten sich daran, durch das Abendessen, zur Tür zu waten.  
  
Zu dritt schrubbten sie die vier Kinder sauber und steckten sie in ihre Betten.  
  
Als Elrond, Thranduil und Noah ihren Weg zum Kaminzimmer machten, wandte sich der dunkelhaarige Lord zweifelnd zu seinem Freund. „War es eine gute Idee, die Zwillinge in Legolas' Zimmer unterzubringen?"  
  
Thranduil nickte nur wohlwollend: „Die Anwesenheit deiner Abenteurer wird Legolas sicher gut tun."  
  
Noah schmunzelte: „Ich mache mir da eher sorgen um Arwen als Legolas, Mit drei kleinen Unruhestiftern an ihren Fersen."  
  
Die beiden Männer lachten zustimmend und Thranduil führte den Lockenkopf durch eine kunstvoll gefertigte Tür ins Kaminzimmer.  
  
„Jetzt kommen wir zum gemütlichen Teil des Abends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen herrschte helle Aufregung im Palast.  
  
Überall wuselten Elben herum; putzten, wischten, richteten her und stressten sich selbst bis zum umfallen.  
  
Noah genoss es in aller Gemütlichkeit die Gänge hinunterzuschlendern und alle zu beobachten. boah, bin ich froh, dass ich nicht helfen muss   
  
......... zu früh gefreut.........  
  
„Noah! Da bist du ja! Ich brauche deine Hilfe!", rief Mirona und rannte auf den Lockenkopf zu.  
  
ich sollte wirklich mal meine große Klappe halten dachte sie und drehte sich seufzend um: „Jep, stets zu Diensten."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minuten später jagten die beiden Freundinnen drei kleine Elben durch Legolas' Zimmer und versuchten ihnen festliche Roben anzuziehen.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie es auch geschafft. Es ging zwar die halbe Einrichtung in die Brüche, aber Hauptsache die drei Herzchen steckten in ihren Schlafanzüg......... ähm Festroben.  
  
„Ich seh' aus wie Oma Galadriel!", beschwerte sich Elladan und zupfte argwöhnisch an seinem Kragen herum.  
  
Mirona wischte sich nur den Schweiß von der Stirn und trat nahe an Noah heran: „Nein, Galadriels Roben sind moderner."  
  
Noah nickte nur und beäugte die drei kleinen Prinzen mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln: „Ihr seht alle sehr......... gut aus......... *hehe*........."Dann streckte sie ihren Kopf nahe an Mironas Ohr: „Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass mein Opa auch mal so einen komischen Fetzen anhatte. Nur auf seinem war ein cooles Blümchenmuster drauf. Den hätte ich wahrscheinlich lieber angezogen als diese komischen Säcke."  
  
Mirona zuckte nur amüsiert mit ihren Schultern: „Diese Roben tragen eindeutig den Namen "Thranduils Rache". Haben die drei gestern irgendetwas Schlimmes getan?"  
  
Noah blickte zur Raumdecke und pfiff leise vor sich hin: „Die drei süßen Engelchen? Ach nee, die doch nicht!"  
  
Lachend führten die beiden Mädchen die drei Leidenden in den Thronsaal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
„Danke, dass ihr die drei hergerichtet habt. Der Nachmittag steht euch zur freien Verfügung, genießt ihn.", sprach Thranduil, der neben einem lachenden Elrond stand.  
  
Noah schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln: „Wann kommen denn die Elben aus Lothlorien?"  
  
Der blonde Elbenkönig zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sie müssten eigentlich gegen Abend hier sein. Aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher."  
  
Der Lockenkopf nickte erleichtert: „Gut, dann kann ich mich ja in aller Seelenruhe entspannen und mich auf eine weitere Runde vorbereiten. Ich hoffe nur, dass dieser Abend auch wieder so interessant wird, wie der letzte."  
  
Elrond strich der wirklich hübsch hergerichteten Arwen übers Haar und meinte entspannt: „Heute Abend wird sicher nichts Unvorhergesehenes passieren. Dazu haben meine Sprösslinge zu viel Respekt vor ihrer Oma."  
  
Elladan und Elrohir blickten nur engelsgleich drein und sagten kein Wort.  
  
„Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Einen schönen Nachmittag noch!", verabschiedete sich Noah und ging aus dem Saal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Den Nachmittag verbrachte unsere Heldin damit sich zu entspannen und sich ihrer Leidenschaft, dem Zeichnen, hinzugeben. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Malerei, dass sie den Aufruhr im Hof gar nicht bemerkte.  
  
Etwa zwei Stunden später ging die Sonne langsam unter und das Mädchen beschloss sich für den Abend herzurichten.  
  
„Komisch, Galadriel und Kompanie müssten doch schon längst da sein. Ich werde mal besser Thranduil fragen ob er weiß wo sie geblieben sind.", sagte sie zu sich selbst, hielt ihr Kleid über ihre Knie und rannte in Eilzugstempo durch die Gänge des Palasts.  
  
Plötzlich raste etwas an ihre vorbei und der Lockenkopf drehte überrascht ihren Kopf nach hinten. Leider übersah sie dadurch die zweite Person, die blindlings auf sie zu rannte und.........  
  
WAMM  
  
„ARGHHH!", quietschte Noah und fiel rückwärts, doch kurz vor ihrem Aufprall spürte sie, wie zwei Arme sie fest hielten und sie somit vor dem schmerzhaften Kontakt mit dem Steinboden bewahrten.  
  
Erschrocken blickte sie auf und starrte geradewegs in zwei überrascht dreinblickende tiefblaue Augen. uiiiiiiiii war ihr einziger innerlicher Kommentar.  
  
Eine sanfte, tiefe Stimme holte sie aus ihrer Trance: „Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, habt ihr euch weh getan My Lady?"  
  
Noah hob eine Augenbraue und versuchte so graziös wie möglich gerade hin zu stehen. Erst jetzt sah sie den jungen Elben vor ihr und innerlich hatte sie nur ein Wort parat um ihn zu beschreiben – WOW!  
  
Der Junge war etwa einen Kopf größer als sie und hatte lange silberblonde Haare, die zum Teil kompliziert zusammen gebunden waren. Er trug eine silberne Tunika mit passenden Leggins und hatte ein Schwert umgeschnallt, also offensichtlich ein Krieger, wenn auch recht jung in Noahs Augen. Ah ja, seine Augen! blau wie der Ozean, das es so was auch gibt, gigantisch   
  
„Ähm........."  
  
Erschrocken zuckte der Lockenkopf zusammen und glättete nervös ihr Kleid: „ah......... mir geht es gut, ich bin nur noch ein wenig........."  
  
„Erschrocken?", meinte der junge Elb hilfreich.  
  
Noah nickte nur dämlich. total geplättet von dir trifft es wohl eher   
  
Der Elb lächelte herzzerschmelzend und verbeugte sich vornehm vor ihr: „Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf. Mein Name ist Haldir, Haldir o Lorien."  
  
Völlig aus ihren Socken geschockte quietschte Noah recht ungraziös und klappte ihren Mund sperrangelweit auf: „Was? Wer?!"  
  
Haldir hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Noah fasste sich schnell wieder: „Ich meine,......... ähm, ich bin Noah, keine Lady Noah, einfach nur Noah."  
  
Daraufhin schenkte ihr Haldir noch ein Lächeln und gab ihr einen Handkuss (woraufhin Noah knallrot anlief......... tja, die Hormone).  
  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre euch kennen zu lernen, Noah. Kommt ihr aus Düsterwald? Ich habe euch noch nie hier gesehen."  
  
Der Lockenkopf schluckte schwer: „Ähm, ich komme von......... weit her. Ich bin erst seit kurzem in Düsterwald."  
  
Der blonde Elb blickte interessiert auf: „Und was macht ihr an einem Ort wie diesem hier?"  
  
„Ich bin für Legolas' Erziehung zuständig, da König Thranduil schon genug damit zu tun hat ein ganzes Reich zu führen."  
  
Haldir nickte wissend und drückte noch ein letztes Mal ihre Hand: „Dann werden wir uns hoffentlich noch öfters sehen Noah. Ich freue mich schon darauf, aber jetzt muss ich meinen kleinen Bruder Orophin einfangen."  
  
Noah hob fragend eine Augenbraue: „Einfangen?"  
  
„Er nimmt gerade Reißaus vor Arwen, die eine Teeparty mit ihm und Legolas feiern will!", rief Halrid über seine Schulter und rannte den langen Gang hinunter.  
  
Noah blickte ihm hoch interessiert hinterher: „Ich freue mich schon auf unser nächstes Zusammentreffen. Bei dem Knackarsch."  
  
Lachend verschwand sie um die nächste Ecke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N so, damit müsst ihr euch erst mal genügen, ich kann nicht mehr weiterschreiben (Sehnenscheidenentzündung), aber das nächste Kapitel wird hoffentlich nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen. Wofür gibt's denn HSP und Biologie Stunden!!! *lach*  
  
Reviewt bitte fest, sonst komme ich mir richtig ungeliebt vor!  
  
Nova  
  
Und nun zu meinen reviewern!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@tolka: *pout* kein neues Chapter??? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen deine Schreibblokade zu überwinden??? Danke für deine liebe review!!!  
  
@Liebchen: Na? NA??? Gefällt's dir??? Ich hoffe schon, sonst ist mein Tag versaut... ich hab übrigens deine Geschichten gelesen und wird dir auch bald ne review schicken. Mir gefallen sie ganz gut (man bedenke, dass ich keinen Tau habe, um wen es sich bei den Charakteren handelt)  
  
@blimmchen: *hoffdasssiewiedereinereviewschreibt*... ich werd bald wieder bei dir weiter lesen! Und wenn ich keine zeit habe, dann nehm' ich sie mir einfach!!!  
  
@Ronny ferocia: ich sitze hier mit einer Riesenschnute vor dem Compi weil ich nicht zum Babysitten kommen konnte. Tut mir leid, aber bei uns schüttet es so gemeingefährlich und da darf ich eben nicht mit meinem Roller in die Zivilisation düsen......... *pout*  
  
@Grinsekatze: *hehe*... du wirst noch sehen was für einen "belebenden" Einfluss die Zwillinge auf Legolas haben werden......... aber Noah wird natürlich nicht links liegen gelassen, schließlich sind jetzt die Galadhrimbrüder da um sie zu "beleben"... *grins*... Ps: viel spaß beim Führerschein (den du wahrscheinlich jetzt schon haben wirst)  
  
@Anjuli: und da währen sie! Unsere geliebten lothlorischen Elben!!! Und wenn ich da an das nächste Kapitel denke *lach**freu*... das wird schon noch was Interessantes für dich!!! Soll ich für dich unseren liebsten Glorfindel miteinbringen???  
  
@Kati/eowynchen: Na siehst du, ich hab dich auch dieses mal nicht vergessen!!! *stolzaufmichsei*...... danke für dein liebes review......... dafür hast du ja auch ein besonderes Leckerli von mir bekommen...... *lach*......  
  
@Connatica: ich glaub, ich muss mal deine Geschichten lesen... *notizmach**nichtvergessendarf*... ich entschuldige mich hiermit öffentlich für das extrem späte update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...... *vorconnaticaknie* verzeihst du mir!?!?!?!  
  
@Celebrhosiel: *pfeif*... lalalalala... *indieluftguck*... das neue update hat doch nicht so lange gedauert, nicht?!... *unschuldigdreinschau*...... ich schäme mich für meine Unverlässlichkeit... *pout*  
  
@Zutzi alias Susi: siehst du, was du angestellt hast!?! Nur weil du zu müde warst um meine Muse zu sein, hab ich so lange gebraucht!!!!!!.... ne ne, ich schieb die schuld schon nicht auf dich. Aber ich hoffe inständig, dass du wieder genug kraft hast um mir eins für meine Verspätung überzubraten.  
  
@nachtschatten: für dich bring' ich noch eine spezial Arwen und Linael Szene in die Geschichte mit ein... und wegen dem Handansabbern der Elben... gib's zu, du würdest dir auch liebend gerne die Hand abschlecken lassen, wenn es sich um hübsche (und das sind sie alle) Elben handelt. 


	22. Chapter22

A/N... mensch bin ich schon wieder spät dran... schwitz... tut mir (wieder einmal) leid, dass ich euch so lange warten lassen habe.  
  
Die reviewantworten sind wie immer am Ende des Kapitels...  
  
WICHTIG! Denkt dran eure mailadresse beim reviewen anzugeben, die 200 review Grenze wird sicher bald überschritten und dann gibt es ein kleines Dankeschön von mir!!! Also wenn ihr eine mail mit dem Titel – Danke snif - bekommt, ist da kein Virus drauf sondern ein kleines Geschenk von mir!!!  
  
Reviewt fest!!!!!  
  
Nova  
  
ACH JA! Ich hab ein neues Zeichen für Gedanken ( da ffnet ja so ein Trara wegen den Pfeilzeichen macht... grummel) also... das neue Zeichen ist '  
  
„Und sie ist so groß und edel!", schwärmte Mirona und ihre Augen leuchteten bewundernd.  
  
Noah, die das seidige Haar ihrer Freundin kämmte, hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Ihre Gedanken waren schon beim Abendessen, welches bald stattfinden würde. Thranduil hatte ihr versprochen, sie abzuholen um ihr beizustehen, wenn sie der lothlorischen Herrscherin Galadriel zum ersten mal gegenüber stand.  
  
Der Teenager war, dank Mironas Hilfe, schon fertig hergerichtet und steckte in einem blau-grünen Kleid, dass an den Säumen mit Blättern und Blüten bestickt war. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem lockeren Knoten zusammengebunden und auch sonst wirkte ihr Erscheinungsbild etwas zurückhaltend; elegant, aber nicht aufsehenerregend.  
  
„Ist Galadriel wirklich so groß?", fragte das Mädchen schließlich und legte die Bürste neben sich um mit dem Flechten von Mironas Haaren zu beginnen. Die Elbin nickte ein wenig und begann wieder voll motiviert weiter zu erzählen: „Oh ja, und sie ist wirklich hübsch! Außerdem weiß die Lady immer was du fühlst und... laberlaber..." Und Noah kapselte sich wieder in ihre eigene Welt ab.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Sekunden später trat ein lächelnder Thranduil ein. „Bist du bereit für einen weiteren Abend voller Überraschungen, Noah?"  
  
Der Lockenkopf zog eine leicht nervöse Grimasse und stand auf: „Äh... tja... auf in den Kampf.", murmelte sie und Thranduil reichte ihr lachend seinen Arm. „Keine Angst, Lady Galadriel wird dich nicht mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen.", versuchte der Elbenkönig das Mädchen zu beruhigen, doch Noah klammerte sich nur fester an seinen Arm.  
  
Als sie vor den Türen zum Festsaal standen, in dem das Abendessen stattfinden würde, bekam Noah erst richtig Nervenflattern.  
  
Was, wenn sie vor Galadriel stolpern würde? Was, wenn Noah durch einen dummen Zufall ein Maiskorn aus der Nase schießen würde, das Korn sich über einer Kerzenflamme in Popcorn verwandelte, mit einer raketenartigen Geschwindigkeit direkt in Celeborns Auge flog, dieser mit seinen Händen um sich schlug und dabei der hohen Frau Galadriel die Nase brechen würde!?!? Was, wenn...  
  
„Guten Abend Thranduil! Wie schön dich in der Begleitung einer so hübschen jungen Dame zu sehen.", sagte eine tiefe, angenehme Frauenstimme.  
  
Noah schrak aus ihren Gedanken und starrte direkt in die geheimnisvollen Augen der wohl größten Elbenlady, die sie je gesehen hatte ( na ja... sie hatte außer Mirona noch kaum eine Elbin gesehen...)  
  
Ihr Mund klappte stumm auf und zu, was die mächtige Elbenherrscherin zum schmunzeln brachte. Die hohe Frau trat näher heran und legte eine ihrer Hände unter Noahs Kinn, dann hob sie das junge Gesicht etwas höher.  
  
„Welch Überraschung eine des sterblichen Geschlechts in Thranduils Hallen anzutreffen. Wie heißt du?", fragte sie sanft.  
  
Noah schluckte nervös und packte Thranduils Hand noch fester: N-noah."  
  
Galadriel lächelte, nickte und trat wieder zurück: Ein schöner Name. Aber nun lasst uns mit dem Essen beginnen. Ich höre schon manche Mägen knurren." Alle Blicke fielen auf die Bruchtaltwins und Legolas, die sich ihre knurrenden Bäuche hielten und lachten.  
  
Noah atmete erleichtert auf und sank neben dem düsterwäldischen König auf ihren Stuhl. Der Elbenherrscher sah sie zufrieden an: „War doch nicht so schlimm, oder? Ich bin stolz auf dich."Noah lächelte nur schwach und nahm zitternd ihre Gabel in die Hand. 'jetzt bloß nichts falsch machen, bloß keinen Mist baue-'  
  
„Guten Abend, Lady Noah.", grüßte sie eine melodische Stimme. Sie blickte erschrocken auf, entspannte sich jedoch sofort, als sie in Haldirs lächelndes Gesicht starrte. „Guten Abend, Haldir.", antwortete sie und lehnte sich etwas unverkrampfter in den Stuhl.  
  
Neben ihr bekam Thranduil natürlich ihre Reaktion auf den jungen Galadhrim mit und er wandte seinen Blick einer wissend lächelnden Galadriel zu.  
  
Noah bekam von alledem nichts mit, da Halrid ihr gerade seinen Bruder Orophin vorstellte.  
  
Orophin war jünger als Haldir, in Menschenjahren gesehen, schätzte Noah ihn auf etwa 14 Jahre. Haldirs Bruder glich ihm von seiner Statur und seinen Augen her, doch seine Haare hatten ein kräftigeres Blond. Eigentlich sah Orophin ja nicht viel jünger als Haldir aus, doch den wirklichen Altersunterschied bemerkte man schnell.  
  
„Und du hast vorhin so ein großes Trara wegen einem MÄDCHEN gemacht!?", fragte der Jüngere ungläubig und starrte seinen Bruder fassungslos an. Noah verkniff sich ein Kichern, als Haldirs Wangen rosa wurden und er seinen Bruder böse anstarrte.  
  
„Orophin!", zischte der Galadhrim und Sekunden darauf keuchte Orophin empört auf: „Autsch! Spinnst du!?"(Haldir hatte ihm einen gezielten Tritt ins Schienbein verpasst)  
  
Die beiden Brüder starrten sich wütend an. Haldir, weil ihm die ganze Situation peinlich war und Orophin, weil er nicht wusste, was sein Bruder für ein Problem hatte.  
  
Ein Glucksen unterbrach jedoch das Starrmatch der Brüder.  
  
„Was war denn das?", fragte Noah interessiert und folgte den Blicken der anderen bis sie Legolas und die Zwillinge sah.  
  
Das neueste "Trio Infernale"war bestens gelaunt damit beschäftigt ein Baby zu füttern. Ihr Teil des Tisches sah jedoch eher wie ein abstraktes Kunstwerk aus... sie übrigens auch.  
  
Irgendwie fühlte sich keiner der Erwachsenen dafür verantwortlich dem Missbrauch des Essens ein Ende zu setzen, bis Haldir, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, aufsprang und zu den Minielben samt fruchtcremeverschmiertem Baby hinüber rannte.  
  
„Rumil!", stöhnte er entsetzt und hob das giggelnde verklebte Häufchen Elb vorsichtig auf.  
  
Inzwischen regten sich auch ein paar der anderen Elben, unter anderem auch Elrond und Thranduil. Noah wollte ebenfalls schon zu Legolas hinüber gehen, doch jemand hielt sie zurück.  
  
„Lass nur, Noah. Thranduil kann dieses Problem selbst lösen.", sagte eine ihr bekannte tiefe Frauenstimme und der Lockenkopf verspannte sich wieder. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um und starrte die lächelnde Galadriel verschreckt an.  
  
warum hast du Angst vor mir? Sehe ich denn so einschüchtern aus? Noah konnte Galadriel ganz deutlich in ihrem Kopf hören und ehrlich gesagt war das alles andere als beruhigend (obwohl ein eingefleischter LoTR fan wie sie natürlich alles über Galadriels Fähigkeiten wusste).  
  
„I-ich mus-... muss gehen...", stotterte der Teenager, drehte sich um und rannte fast in Haldir.  
  
'meine Rettung!' „Komm' ich helfe dir, Haldir!", rief Noah und ging mit dem überrascht dreinblickenden Elben aus dem Saal.  
  
Als die beiden den Gang hinuntergingen herrschte Stille, jetzt einmal abgesehen von Baby Rumils fröhlichem Gebrabbel. Doch Noah, die sich langsam wieder vom vorherigen Schrecken erholte, konnte nicht lange still sein.  
  
„Das ist also dein 2. Bruder Rumil? Der ist ja noch winzig!", meinte sie mit einem verzückten Unterton.  
  
Das Baby in Frage blickte Noah interessiert an und zeigte ein fast zahnloses Lächeln. Das Mädchen konnte nicht anders und grinste zurück. „Na, du bist aber ein kleiner Sonnenschein!", dann wandte sie sich wieder an den lächelnden Haldir: „Wie alt ist er denn?"  
  
Der Elb strich ein paar kurze blonde Strähnen aus Rumils Gesicht: „2 Jahre."( so in etwa 8 Monate in Menschenjahren) Dann blieb er vor einem der Gästezimmer stehen und starrte Noah etwas unsicher an: „Tja, ich werd' dann mal den kleinen Schmierfink baden und ihn ins Bett stecken. Gute Nacht Lady N-"„Darf ich helfen?", wurde er vom Teenager unterbrochen. Verdutzt stellte er fest, das Noah ihn leicht hibbelig anstarrte und nickte nur schwach: „...Natürlich..."  
  
„Super!", quietschte das Mädchen und öffnete Haldir die Tür. Im Zimmer machte sie schon das Wasser warm, während Haldir die kleine Badewanne für Rumil suchte. Ein paar Minuten später planschte Klein Rumil fröhlich in der Wanne und wurde von seinem ältesten Bruder gewaschen.  
  
Noah saß stumm daneben und beobachtete jede Bewegung Haldirs. Es war faszinierend mit anzusehen wie, wie sanft und vor allem wie geübt Haldir sich um seinen kleinen Bruder kümmerte. 'wo sind denn eigentlich seine Eltern?' fragte sie sich, beschloss aber vorerst nicht zu fragen.  
  
Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Haldir sie ebenfalls beobachtete. Er war angenehm überrascht, dass Noah so begeistert von Rumil zu sein schien. Er hatte schon lange keinen mehr getroffen, der sich so über ein Baby freuen konnte und das ausgerechnet sie... das musste ein Wink der Valar sein.  
  
„Willst du ihn fertig baden?", fragte der Elb und lächelte die überrascht dreinblickende Noah an. Sie nickte strahlend: „Na klar!"und nahm ihm vorsichtig den halbschwimmenden Rumil ab.  
  
Dem kleinen Elben schien es anscheinend zu gefallen, dass sich noch jemand um ihn kümmerte, denn er begann lauthals zu erzählen und zu giggeln, was wiederum Noah zum Lachen brachte.  
  
Haldir setzte sich auf sein Bett und beobachtete die beiden entspannt. Es war angenehm jemanden zu haben, der ihn gerne bei seiner anstrengenden Arbeit als Bruder (fast schon Vater) unterstützte.  
  
'Die Reise nach Düsterwald war eine gute Idee. Allein schon wegen Noah'  
  
A/N hach, ich liebe Babies! Die machen einem das Kennenlernen von netten Leuten viel einfacher!!! Also nur vorneweg, ich weiß nicht wer von den drei Galadhrimbrüdern der Älteste, Mittlere oder Jüngste ist. Das steht auch nirgends geschrieben.  
  
Ansonsten freue ich mich natürlich über jede review von euch!!! Wisst ihr, es ist schlimm nicht zu wissen, wie viele Menschen diese Geschichte eigentlich lesen...  
  
Hab euch lieb Nova  
  
Shelley (die gleich zwei geschrieben hat g): erst mal danke für deine tollen reviews!!! shelleyknuddel Und dann leg ich mal gleich los... was meinst du denn genau mit "Elrond hat graue Elben"? sichamkopfkratz...g - und wegen dem Alter von den Zwillingen... da hast du ich eiskalt erwischt! grins... ich hab sie ein Stück jünger gemacht damit ich sie gut in meine Geschichte einbauen kann. - Legolas' Anzug ist natürlich ein schwarzes Frack mit roter Krawatte und schwarzen Lederschuhen!... nein, nein... ich hab' da eher an so was Ähnliches gedacht wie das, was GroßLegsi im Film in Lothlorien getragen hat... aber wer weiß den schon so genau, was Düsterwälder für einen Festanzug haben... könnte sich ja auch um ein Nachthemd mit Blümchen handeln... lach...- und wegen unserem "Lockenkopf", um zu verhindern, dass ich dieses Wort nicht mehr so oft verwende, könntest du mir ja noch andere Umschreibungen für Noah liefern fiesgrins... aber ich glaub' ich hab dieses Wort jetzt eh reduziert... soooooo und zum Schluss... zwinker... ich bin's schon voll gewohnt die Bruchtaltwins als Prinzen zu sehen, weil man immer sagt, dass Arwen eine Prinzessin ist... außerdem ist mir "Bruchtalfürstenazubis"zu lang zu schreiben... ich bin halt faul lach... nachobenguck mensch, so viel hab ich ja noch nie geschrieben!!! shelleyeinenkeksreich find ich aber voll gut, dass du dich so in meine Geschichte einarbeitest und mir genau sagst, was ich besser machen könnte und was unklar ist... danke!  
  
Anjuli: wow, deine review war ja ein gewaltiger Egobooster! Ich find's immer noch so toll, dass du so ein eingefleischter Haldir und Glori fan bist wie ich... und keine Sorge, Glorfindel wird noch öfter auftauchen.... OH MEIN GOTT..... schnelleinneueswsorddokumentaufmach... wiederzurückkomm... gratulation, du warst grad' meine Muse! freu... und wieder ist eine Szene für TwD im Kasten!!!! anjuliknuddel  
  
Liebchen: du hast an meinen Geburtstag gedacht!? Das ist aber lieb!!! Liebchenknuddel haldirplushieglücklichannehm... strahl... dafür verrat ich dir auch was... du wirst bald noch mehr über unseren Lieblingsgaladhrim sagen können als „der hat nen geilen Arsch"... lechz... ui ui... knuddel Nova  
  
Grinsekatze: hoffe, dass du jetzt deinen führerschein hast... ich sollte ja auch dringendst an meinem weitermachen... schwitz... danke für deine tolle Rückmeldung! Ich war mit dem updaten dieses mal zwar auch wieder zum sterben langsam, aber ich bin halt faul grins... knuddel Nova  
  
Morgenstern: lach die letzten drei kapitel verschlafen? schäm dich! morgensterneinealarmanageschenk so, jetzt verpasst du hoffentlich kein update mehr!  
  
Vinyaalcarien: DANKE!!!! So schön eine meiner Leserinnen durch ein review kennen zu lernen vinyaknuddelkeksüberreich... hoffe natürlich, dass du noch weiterhin gefallen an meiner geschichte findest!  
  
Zutzi alias Susi: zungerausstreck was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich so faul bin!? grins... ok eigentlich viel... sichvorzutziverbeug und eigentlich hast du ja recht... wenn du mir wirklich eins übergebraten hättest wäre das nächste update wohl nie mehr gekommen... du bist aber schnell im denken! (bezüglich Haldirs Hochzeit)... ich sag nur eins... lass dich überraschen!!!  
  
Talliana: ich setzte euch doch nicht unter druck ein review zu schreiben!!! unschuldigguck... danke für das liebe kompliment... bist also auch so eine englischfficsleserin wie ich!?... deine Idee bezüglich unserem Glorfi und den Frauen... klingt nicht schlecht... nein, gar nicht schlecht... notizenmach...freu... diese geschichte nimmt ja ausmaße an!!!... auf die überraschung musst du leider noch ein bisschen warten... aber du kannst ja mithelfen, damit diese verflixte Hürde überwunden wird!!! Tallianagarnichtunterdrucksetz  
  
Blimmchen: noch eine, die an meinen Geburtstag gedacht hat!! freu Blimmcheneindtückkuchenüberreich... danke für deine liebe review... irgendwie schein ihr alle unsere Chaostwins zu mögen... warum wohl!?... sichwunder... knuddel Nova  
  
Nachtschatten: kann ich auch nicht fassen, dass Noah nicht gesabbert hat... aber wer versteht schon, was in dem Mädchen vorgeht! g... ich glaube, die nächsten kapitel werden dir gefallen.... Vor allem weil du ja auch so ein Haldirfan bist wie ich... lechz... schonandienächstenchapterdenk...  
  
Ronnyferocia: dankeschööööööön!!!!!!!! ronnyknuddel... ich werd' dir dann in der Schule noch ein paar von meinen Ideen vortragen.... grins... hast du eigentlich wieder mal upgedatet!?!?  
  
Astaldosiriel: lach... ob die unser Trio Infernale erziehbar ist, stelle ich jetzt mal in Frage... aber wer braucht schon brave Kinder, wenn man kleine Teufelchen haben kann! böselach...Knuddel Nova  
  
Yanaya: EINE NEUE!!!! EINE NEUE!!!!!!! freuYanayaumknuddel sei gegrüßt!!! glücklichdreinschau... schön, wenn man weiß, dass es noch Menschen gibt, die sich trauen meine Geschichte zu lesen... wenn ich bloß daran denke, dass ich diese Story fast nicht geschrieben hätte.... Nova - 


	23. Chapter23

A/N... YEAH BABY!!!!! Endlich sind die Sommerferien in greifbarer Nähe!!!! Und ab sofort kann ich wahrscheinlich auch schneller updaten, denn ich habe KEIN MATHE MEHR!!!!!!!!! (ich bin ein mathematisches Wildschwein und das ist wissenschaftlich bewiesen!!!)  
  
menno, ich sag euch, die letzten Schulwochen haben mir den Rest gegeben: Matheprüfung (die ich zum Glück geschafft habe), Zwischennotenprüfungen, intensivstes Langweilen in der Schule (ich wusste ja nicht wie viele Flecken an unserer Klassenwand sind!) und und und... natürlich gibt es auch Positives zu berichten! (für euch vielleicht negativ weil ich dadurch nicht so schnell schreiben konnte): ich hab ein neues Zimmer gekriegt und war drei Tage damit beschäftigt meinen ganzen Krempel von einem Raum in den nächsten zu verfrachten, dadurch ist mir aber mein bereits geschriebener Kapitelanfang abhanden gekommen und den musste ich heute noch in meinen Bergen von Schulunterlagen suchen! Keuch... aber jetzt langweile ich euch nicht länger!!!  
  
Danke für die zahlreichen reviews (wir haben die 200 Grenze noch immer nicht gesprengt, aber das ist mir inzwischen egal... dann behalte ich eben meine Überraschung für mich g) ich habe sie wie immer am Ende des Kapitels beantwortet!!!  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
Nova  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
„Gute Nacht und danke, dass ich helfen durfte.", flüsterte Noah leise um den schlafenden Rumil nicht zu wecken. Haldir hielt ihr die Tür auf und verneigte sich leicht: „Ich habe zu danken. Deine Hilfe bedeutet mir wirklich viel."  
  
Er richtete sich wieder auf und legte eine Hand auf Noahs Rücken um sie hinaus zu führen: „Süße Träume."Doch das hörte das Mädchen schon nicht mehr, weil sie den dunklen Gang hinunter rannte – ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Noah etwas unsanft geweckt – von einem Bettbeben... „Aufwachen! Aufwachen! Noah, du follft endlich aufwachen!"„Ja! Wir müssen dir was gaaaaanz Wichtiges erzählen!"  
  
Ein Grummeln war unter der Decke zu hören, doch Noah tauchte nicht auf. Elladan, Elrohir und Legolas sahen sich ratlos an, bis Elladan teuflisch grinste. Vorsichtig hob er die Decke und wies seine Spielkameraden stumm an unter sie zu kriechen.  
  
Gesagt – getan und kurze Zeit später konnte man ganz deutlich drei Hügel sehen, die um Noahs Körper herumkrochen. Plötzlich blieben die drei Angreifer still sitzen. Machten sich bereit, visierten ihr Opfer und...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
„Guten Morgen Maelamin", begrüßte Realan sein Herzblatt Mirona und küsste sie gutgelaunt. Die Elbin erwiderte den Gruß (und Kuss) voller Elan und legte ihre Arme um ihn: „Ich dachte du hast Training. Hast du dich etwa gedrückt?"Realan schüttelte empört seinen Kopf: „Wo denkst du hin= Ich, ein großer Elbenkrieger, drücke mich doch nicht vor dem Kampftraining!"  
  
Mirona hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue: „Ach ja? Und was war, als ich zum Fluss hinunter wollte? Oder an dem Tag, an dem ich im Wald Beeren gesammelt habe, oder-"Sie wurde effektiv von seinen Lippen zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
„ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Erschrocken schossen die beiden Verliebten auseinander. „Bei den Valar, was war denn das?", fragte sich Realan überrascht. Mirona runzelte ihre Stirn: „Klang verdächtig nach Noah..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Noah saß schwer atmend auf ihrem Bett und hatte die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen. Neben ihr kullerten drei lachende Elbenjungen herum und kriegten sich vor lauter Lachen kaum ein.  
  
Die Augen des Teenagers verengten sich empört und sie blickte die drei Jungen tadelnd an: „Wofür war denn das, bitteschön?!"  
  
Legolas krabbelte versöhnlich zu ihr hinüber und umarmte seine Nanny, die immer noch nahe am Herzinfarkt war: „Du wollteft einfach nicht aufftehen und wir wollten dir doch waf Wichtigef ertfählen!"„Und ihr hattet keine bessere Idee um mich aufzuwecken, als auf mich zu hüpfen und mich fast zu Tode zu kitzeln?!", fragte Noah trocken und kniff ihrem Schützling in die Nase.  
  
Die Zwillinge grinsten sie nur schelmisch an und krochen ebenfalls zum Mädchen. Noah seufzte nur: „Na ja, da ich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen kann, könnt ihr mir ja gleich eure wichtige Neuigkeit erzählen."  
  
„Au ja!", kicherte Elrohir und klatschte in die Hände: „Orophin hat eine Gehirnverschüttung!!!"Noahs Mund klappte auf und sie starrte den kleinen Elben verblüfft an: „Orophin hat eine WAS? Was bitteschön ist denn eine Gehirnverschüttung?"  
  
Elladan warf sich sofort in eine ausführliche Erzählung der Ereignisse des frühen morgens: „Aaaaaaalsooooooooo... heute Morgen sind Legolas, Elrohir und ich auf den Trainingsplatz gegangen, weil wir den Wachen beim Training zuschauen wollten. Arwen wollte nicht mit, ich glaube sie wollte eine Teeparty mit diesem Linael machen oder so. Auf jeden Fall sind wir auf den Platz gegangen und da waren auch die Galadhrim und die Wachen aus Bruchtal und die haben miteinander gekämpft. Haldir (Noah grinste breit) und Orophin waren auch da, aber Haldir hat nicht mitgekämpft weil er Rumil im Arm hatte (Noah seufzte verträumt). Orophin wollte allen zeigen, dass er auch kämpfen kann, nahm ein Schwert und ist schreiend auf Glorfindel zugerannt. Aber-" Der Elb wurde von seinem Zwillingsbruder unterbrochen: „Orophin ist auf halbem Weg gestolpert und auf seinen Kopf gefallen. Glorfindel und Haldir sind gleich zu ihm gerannt, aber Orophin hat gar nicht mehr reagiert, also haben sie ihn zu den Heilern gebracht und die haben gesagt, dass er eine Gehirnverschüttung hat!"  
  
Noah nickte: „Ach so, aber ihr habt da was falsch verstanden. Orophin hat keine Gehirnverschüttung, sonder eine Gehirnerschütterung! Er wird in den nächsten Tagen wohl ein wenig auf der ruhigen Seite leben müssen. So und nun raus aus meinem Zimmer! Ich will mich umziehen und frühstücken!"  
  
Die Kinder nickten und sprangen vom Bett, doch nicht ohne den Teenager ein letztes Mal zu umarmen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Am Nachmittag half Noah in er Küche, die Zwillinge mussten wieder einmal mit ihrem Vater unter sechs Augen reden und Legolas wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Kurzerhand beschloss er zu seinem Vater zu gehen und marschierte in die königlichen Gemächer.  
  
König Thranduil saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war tief in Gedanken versunken. Vor ihm lag ein vollgeschriebenes Blatt und er las es mehrmals durch. Legolas beugte sich interessiert über die Schulter seines Vater und wurde in sekundenschnelle auf Thranduils Schoß verfrachtet.  
  
„Guten Tag, Legolas!", murmelte der Elbenkönig und küsste seinen Sohn auf die Stirn. Der kleine Prinz lächelte seinen Vater an und musterte wieder das Blatt auf dem Tisch: „Was machst du da?"  
  
„Ich schreibe eine Rede für heute Abend.", antwortete Thranduil und wollte weiter machen, doch Legolas hatte schon die nächste Frage parat: „Woher weißt du, was du bei deinen Reden sagen musst?"  
  
Thranduil stutzte ein wenig und überlegte: „Illuvatar sagt mir alles!", antwortete er schließlich voller Überzeugung.  
  
„Aha", war Legolas' einziger Kommentar: „Warum streichst du dann immer Sätze weg?"  
  
Thranduils Wangen röteten sich ein wenig und er versuchte eine gute Antwort für Legolas' Frage zu finden. Schließlich gab er auf und schickte den grinsenden Elbenprinzen in die Küche um Noah zu helfen.  
  
„Der Kleine ist zu intelligent für sein eigenes Wohlergehen und definitiv für meines... also, wo war ich..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Auf halbem Weg zur Küche traf Legolas auf die Bruchtaltwins, die ihn breit angrinsten und ein schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen hatten.  
  
„Hallo Legolas! Wir brauchen deine Hilfe!", begrüßte ihn Elladan und der blonde Prinz trat näher. Elrohir flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin der kleine Elb zu lachen anfing und die beiden Zwillinge mit sich in die Küche zog.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Noah war wieder einmal damit beschäftigt sich für den Abend herzurichten, doch dieses Mal würde sie sich besonders anstrengen müssen, da sie Thranduils Begleitung für den Festauftakt war. Der Elbenkönig hatte ihr schon das passende Kleid bringen lassen und sie versuchte vergeblich heraus zu finden, wie man es anzog.  
  
„Hmmmmm, vielleicht muss ich diese Schlaufe... ach nein, die gehört auf die andere Schulter... aber diese Ding könnte... oh Gott, dieses Kleid ist eines der größten Rätsel aller Zeiten!"  
  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?", kam Mironas amüsierte Stimme von der Tür und Noah warf der Elbin nur einen bösen Blick zu: „Versuch du doch mal diesen Fetzen anzuziehen. Das ist ja unmöglich!"  
  
Die Elbin lachte und nahm das silberne Kleid in die Hand. Sie studierte es kurze Zeit und lächelte Noah triumphierend an: „Das ist doch ganz einfach! Dieses Kleid besteht aus zwei Teilen. Zuerst musst du das hier anziehen!"  
  
Sie hantierte wenige Sekunden am Kleid herum und reichte Noah schließlich den ersten Teil. Es war ein langer, fließender Rock mit Blütenstickerei, der mit einem dünnen Oberteil zusammengenäht war. Noahs Schultern waren frei, doch die fast durchsichtigen Ärmel reichten weit hinunter. Der zweite Teil des Kleides sah einer Corsagé zum verwechseln ähnlich und war mit Perlen und Blüten bestickt. Noah beäugte das zwielichtig aussehende Oberteil: „Kann man in so was überhaupt atmen?"  
  
Mirona hüstelte etwas und nickte schwach: „Ähm... ja, du solltest nur nicht zu viel... essen."  
  
„Das ziehe ich NICHT an!"  
  
„Oh doch, du wirst heute Abend in diesem wundeschönen Kleid neben Thranduil stehen und alle Elben von den Socken hauen."  
  
„Das werde ich NICHT!"  
  
„Das wirst du sehr wohl!"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Doch!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - kurze Zeit später - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
„Ich hasse dich!", grummelte Noah, doch Mirona strahlte sie nur an: „Du siehst bezaubernd aus!"  
  
Noah zupfte an ihren Ärmeln herum und versuchte möglichst normal zu atmen: „Was nützt mir bezauberndes Aussehen, wenn ich nicht essen darf und nicht wirklich gut atmen kann?!"  
  
Die Elbin tätschelte dem Teenager beruhigend den Rücken: „Deine Atmung ist nur ein wenig gehemmt weil... du, als Mensch, eben ein wenig besser bestückt bist als Elbinnen."  
  
Noahs Ausschnitt sah wirklich sehr einladend aus, denn Ihr Dekoltee war alles andere als flach. Eigentlich war der Teenager ja nicht soooo gut bestückt, was ihre Brüste anging, doch sie hatte auf jeden Fall mehr an Kurven zu bieten als die gertenschlanken Elbinnen.  
  
„So, und jetzt solltest du dich beeilen. Thranduil wartet bestimmt schon auf dich! Wir sehen uns auf dem Fest!", rief Mirona und verschwand.  
  
Noah begutachtete sich noch einmal kurz im Spiegel, kämmte mit ihren Fingern durch ihre langen Haare und lief aus dem Zimmer.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - vor dem Thronsaal - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Noah riss ihre Augen auf, als sie das Spektakel vor ihr erblickte. Vor dem Thronsaal schlidderten unzählige Elben recht ungraziös herum und landeten nicht selten unsanft auf ihrem Allerwertesten.  
  
„Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?!", murmelte sie verblüfft. „Oh, hallo Noah! Du hast nicht zufällig die drei Unruhestifter geseheeeeeeeee--------- ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, als Realan geradewegs gegen eine Säule rutschte, dann bückte sie sich um zu sehen was den Boden so rutschig machte.  
  
„Aha, irgendjemand hat hier literweise Öl verschüttet.", dann blickte sie wissend auf und stöhnte leise: „Und wer wird denn wohl für diese schlüpfrige Angelegenheit verantwortlich sein?"  
  
„Hui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
- wosch –  
  
„Das ist genial!"  
  
- swisch -  
  
„LEGOLAS; ELLADAN UND ELROHIR!!! WENN ICH EUCH ERWISCHE!!!", dröhnte plötzlich Elronds Stimme durch die Halle und kurze Zeit später stampfte der furchteinflößende Vater auf die schliddernde Elbenmenge zu.  
  
Noah schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte sich schon einen sicheren Weg zum Thronsaal suchen, als sie erkannte das der Elbenlord von Bruchtal drauf und dran war in eine Ölpfütze zu stehen.  
  
„PASS AUF ELRO-!"... - CRASH - ... „-ND!... das war wohl zu spät."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
„Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht!? Es hätte jemand zu Schaden kommen können!"  
  
„So eine Schande, könnt ihr euch denn nicht EIN MAL benehmen!?"  
  
„Ihr wisst, dass ihr jetzt die Konsequenzen aus dieser ganzen Sache tragen müsst?"  
  
„Ihr werdet zu dritt den gesamten Bereich vor dem Thronsaal sauber machen und zwar Morgen früh, beim ersten Sonnenschein!"  
  
„Und weiters habt ihr Zimmerarrest. Ihr werdet heute Abend in eurem Zimmer bleiben und über das nachdenken was ihr gemacht habt."  
  
„Und Abendessen bekommt ihr auch keines!"  
  
„Und-"  
  
„Ich glaube, dass reicht. Denkt ihr nicht auch?", unterbrach Noah die zeternden Väter, die seit zehn Minuten pausenlos im Kreis herumliefen. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und sie zwinkerte den drei kleinen Unruhestiftern, die gerade ziemlich bedröppelt dastanden, zu.  
  
Thranduil und Elrond blickten das Mädchen kurz an und seufzten schließlich.  
  
„Na gut, geht morgen zu Nimuè und lasst euch Eimer und Putzbürsten geben. Ich will keinen einzigen Fleck mehr sehen, verstanden!?"  
  
Die drei Jungen nickten und gingen langsam aus dem Thronsaal.  
  
Thranduil ließ sich auf seinen Thron sinken und rieb sich seine Schläfen: „Es ist ja schön, dass Legolas endlich ein wenig auftaut, aber muss er sich denn gleich zu einem radikalen Unruhestifter verwandeln?"  
  
Noah kicherte nur leise und legte eine Hand auf Thranduils: „Sei doch froh, dass er solchen Spaß hat. Außerdem ist ja keiner wirklich zu Schaden gekommen. Realan hat zwar eine kleine Beule am Kopf aber ansonsten..."  
  
Elrond schüttelte nur seinen Kopf: „Das ist alles nur der Einfluss meiner Jungen. Ich weiß nicht woher sie dieses Potential für Schabernack herhaben!"  
  
Der blonde Elbenkönig lachte nur amüsiert auf: „Ach ja? Soll ich dich an deine Jugendjahre erinnern in denen du fast eine ganze Stadt niedergebrannt hättest? Ich kann mich auch noch an diese Situation erinnern als die Elbinnen zum Fluss gingen um zu Baden und du-"„Schon gut! Schon gut! Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst! Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran!", rief Elrond und lief rot an.  
  
Noah, die gerne die ganze Geschichte gehört hätte musterte die beiden Elben interessiert, zuckte aber schließlich mit den Schultern und packte Thranduils Hand: „Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen, sonst fängt das Fest ohne seinen Gastgeber an!"  
  
Und die drei Liefen auf die Festlichtung hinaus.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thranduils Rede war zum Glück kurz und unterhaltsam, und Noah erntete recht viele interessierte Blicke, da viele Elben zwar von ihr gehört, sie aber nie in Persona gesehen hatten.  
  
Sie war gerade dabei sich ihren Weg durch die tanzende Elbenmenge zu machen. Thranduil war damit beschäftigt diplomatische Gespräche mit Galadriel und Celeborn zu führen und da wollte Noah natürlich nicht stören (außerdem war ihr Galadriel immer noch nicht ganz geheuer).  
  
Als sie einen Moment nicht aufpasste, wäre sie fast über etwas gestolpert und wollte sich schon entschuldigen, als sie Arwen erblickte.  
  
Elronds jüngster Sprössling schien sich bestens zu amüsieren, denn sie hatte ihre Arme um Linael geschlungen. Der kleine Elb war etwas grün um die Nase und versuchte sich vergeblich aus Arwens Klammergriff zu befreien, doch die Kleine ließ nicht locker und schleifte ihn ein paar Meter weiter, wo sie fröhlich zu tanzen begann.  
  
Noah schmunzelte und winkte Linael zu, dann setzte sie ihren weg fort, in der Hoffnung bald auf ein bekanntes Gesicht zu stoßen.  
  
Sie hatte schon fast das andere Ende der Lichtung erreicht als sie abermals gegen etwas stieß, doch dieses mal war es eine ausgewachsene Elbin, oder zumindest sah sie so aus.  
  
„Kannst du nicht aufpassen!?", zischte die Elbin empört und strich ihr Kleid glatt. In Noahs Kopf läuteten die Alarmglocken 'Tussenalarm! Tussenalarm!' doch sie lächelte trotzdem entschuldigend: „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe dich nicht gesehen."  
  
Die Elbin runzelte ihre Nase und starrte Noah an, als ob sie etwas Ekliges verschluckt hätte: „Du hättest mich fast umgeworfen! Aber von einem Menschenmädchen kann man ja nichts anderes erwarten."  
  
Der Lockenkopf keuchte entrüstet auf, diese Tusse hatte ja vielleicht Nerven! Sie wollte schon ansetzten und der eingebildeten Elbin ihre Meinung verklickern, wurde jedoch von einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
„Guten Abend. Ich habe dich schon gesucht Noah!", begrüßte Haldir den Teenager und lächelte sie gutgelaunt an. Der Elbentusse schien Haldirs Interesse für einen gewöhnlichen Menschen nicht zu gefallen, denn sie schob das Mädchen etwas zur Seite und reichte dem Galadhrim eine Hand: „Guten Abend Mylord! Darf ich so waghalsig sein und euch nach eurem Namen fragen?", säuselte sie in einer süßen Stimme und zwinkerte ihm unentwegt zu. Noah, die hinter ihr stand tat ur so, als müsste sie sich übergeben und brachte Haldir zum Lachen. Die Elbin dachte natürlich, dass Haldir wegen ihr so süß lachte und richtete sich stolz auf.  
  
Doch der Elb hatte kein Interesse an ihr, küsste nur höflich ihre Hand und lächelte Noah an: „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, aber ich muss unbedingt mit Lady Noah sprechen. Einen schönen Abend noch!"mit diesen Worten zwängte er sich an der empörten Elbin vorbei, nahm Noah bei der Hand und ging mit ihr zum Waldrand.  
  
Das Mädchen blickte triumphierend über ihre Schulter und konnte noch sehen, wie die Elbentusse kochend in der Menge verschwand. Sie lachte vergnügt auf und umarmte Haldir: „Danke für die Rettung! Dieses Biest war schrecklich!"  
  
Der Galadhrim zog Noah mit sich auf den Boden und lächelte sie milde an: „Keine Ursache. Ich habe gehört, was sie zu dir gesagt hat und konnte das natürlich nicht hinnehmen. Aber jetzt lass uns über angenehmere Dinge reden! Hattest du einen schönen Tag?"  
  
Noah strahlte ihn an und begann von ihrem Tag zu erzählen.  
  
So saßen die beiden bis spät in die Nacht hinein und amüsierten sich prächtig.  
  
...Das Fest versprach interessant zu werden...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N na! Das war doch ein schönes, langes Kapitel oder!?! Reviewt und macht mich glücklich!!!!!!!  
  
Und nun zu meinen braven und treuen reviewern:  
  
Shelley: ich hab ja ganz vergesse dir beim letzten mal mein herzliches Beileid zu geben! Ich hab das mit deiner Story natürlich schon gehört und finde es ehrlich gesagt absolut hirnlos von den Fanfictionleiter, dass sie deine Story löschen, wo du sie doch schon so lange auf fanfiction.net hast... wenn sie schon so dumme regeln aufstellen müssen, dann sollen sie einem auch gleich am Anfang sagen, dass man die Geschichte löschen muss... die spinnen ja... und nun zu deiner review: ich rate dir erst gar nicht mit rechtschreiblektionen bei mir anzufangen, ich halte mich eh nicht dran (vielleicht treibe ich deswegen meinen Deutschlehrer zur verzweiflung g) und keine Sorge, Noah bleibt ihrem Legolas treu, das wär ja unerhört, wenn sie mit Haldir einfach so abdampfen würde und Legolas mit seinen Problemen allein lässt! Nochmals danke!!!! shelleyknuddel bis zum nächsten mal!!!  
  
Blimmchen: rotwerd schön zu wissen, dass dir das chapter so gut gefallen hat! Ich finde es ja immer wieder verblüffend wie viele leser so angetan von unserem Haldir sind! (nicht, das ich es nicht wäre... haldiruntermbettversteck) blimmchenknuddel mach nur weiter so mit deinem egoboosting!!! Nova  
  
Ronny: sorry für den Namenklau, aber wie du richtig erfasst hast, passt der Name einfach perfekt zu ihnen!!! Und ich wünsche meiner lieblingsronny natürlich viiiiiiel glück beim schreiben der 200. review!!!!!!!!!!!!! drück quetsch herz ronnyknuddel  
  
nachtschatten: du und eine heuchlerin?! HA, das hätte ich dir ja sowieso nicht geglaubt! Eine heuchlerin würde meine geschichte ja schließlich nicht so lange verfolgen wie du! Und für dich werde ich noch ein bisschen mehr haldirpower miteinbauen!!!  
  
Liebchen: jetzt hast du sicher ganz viel mitlied mit unserem nichtscheckenden Orophin, nicht wahr? Eine Gehirnverschüttung ist schließlich eine ernste sache! Ich hoffe mal, dass dir dieses Chapter gefallen hat, schließlich war ja ein bisschen Infernale Action dabei!  
  
Yanaya: bist du dir da so sicher, dass Noah und Haldir zusammen kommen? zwinker danke für das absolut liebe review!!!!!!!!! Yanayaknuddel  
  
PS: Bitte nimm mich nicht ernst - das haben mittlerweile alle gelernt, die mich kennen lach  
  
Zutzi: JA ZUTZI, lass dich nicht von fanfiction.net daran hindern mir ein review zu schreiben!!! Zeig denen was du für eine willenskraft hast!!!!! zutziansporn zutzimitschokoladeundennächstenchapteranlock  
  
Grinsekatze: danke für dein review!!!!!!!! So was lobe ich mir! Review schreiben auch wenn man wenig zeit hat!!!!!!! Brave Grinsekatze!!! kätzchenhintermohrkraul  
  
Anjuli: yep, Galadriel kann schon ziemlich einschüchternd sein. Und lass dich überraschen ob Noah Haldir, oder Thranduil oder sonst jemanden angelt.... Es könnte auch Elrond sein... oder gar keiner!!!!!!.... wer weiß, wer weiß!!!  
  
tolka: willkommen im Haldir-nackt-sehen-woll-club (ist auch unter dem Namen Die-Haldirfanatiker bekannt) hat mich irrsinnig gefreut, was von dir zu hören!!!!! Ich hab übrigends versucht dir eine review zu schreiben, aber fanfiction.net hat mich immer rausgeworfen ... grummel.... Ich wird's aber weiter versuchen!!!!!!! (ich liebe deine story!!!!)  
  
Estya: EINE NEUE!!!! EINE NEUE!!!!! froi Estyaeinenbegrüßungsdrinküberreich yep, du hast richtig gelesen... Tage wie dieser wird eine Trilogie... der Grobinhalt vom zweiten Teil ist zu einem viertel sogar schon geschrieben! Hoffe bald wieder von dir zu hören!!!  
  
connatica: oh, den prüfungsstress kenne ich... aber dein kleines maleur ist nicht so schlimm wie meines! (ich hab vergessen rechtzeitig zu updaten... schäm) und ich hoffe innständig, dass du beim rechnen vom Elbenalter nicht solche Probleme hast wie ich (obwohl ich das Alter der Kleinen eh schon nach meinen Wünschen verändert habe)  
  
Morunin: hallo du kleines Dingsda! Gut dass du noch rechtzeitig reviewt hast!!!! Das hat mir den letzten Ansoprn gegeben um endlich upzudaten!!! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du selber ein riesiges Talent hast Geschichten zu schreiben.... Hoffentlich hast du nur nicht die gleichen kranken Neigungen wie ich! Stell dir nur mal vor wenn wir beide genau den gleichen Schwachsinn schreiben würden!!!!! Ich allein als Psycho/Pseudo Elbenverunstalerin reiche vollkommen aus um alle in den Wahnsinn zu treiben! alleanderenbemitleid was schreibst du denn so??? wissenwill 


	24. Chapter24

A/N ......... uiuiuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.................. jetzt bin ich aber spät beim updaten......... kopfduck......... sorry, hab' die ganzen familienreisen, bekanntenbesuche und musicalunterstützungen nicht mit eingeplant......... aber da ich jetzt ans Haus gefesselt bin (doofe Vormatura) werde ich natürlich meine Zeit auch dafür nutzen, Kapitel zu schreiben, Bilder zu malen und über Sequels nachzudenken!!!

Ach ja......... noch was.........

.........

.........

giggel

.........

.........

WIR HABEN DIE 200 REVIEW HÜRDE GEPACKT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

jubel= Dkuchenherumreichmusikaufdrehdiesaurauslassalleumarm strahl

dankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedanke!!!!

Ich bin richtig stolz auf euch! Hoffentlich hat euch mein überraschungsmail nicht zu sehr verwirrt g -

Und nun............................... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

Am nächsten Morgen mussten die Chaoszwillinge und KleinLegolas die Konsequenzen für ihr "schreckliches" Benehmen tragen.

„Hier sind Seifenwasser und Bürsten. Wenn ich wiederkomme, will ich keinen einzigen Fleck mehr sehen. Die Eingangshalle muss tiptop in Ordnung sein, sonst...", drohte Elrond mit einem todernsten Gesicht.

Elladan, der über seine Strafe nicht sonderlich betrübt zu sein schien, grinste seinen Vater schelmisch an: „Sonst was?"Elrond schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, murmelte irgendetwas von Migräne und verschwand.

Zurück blieben zwei hilflos dreinblickende Jungs und einer, der locker als Klon der Grinsekatze durchgegangen wäre. Legolas runzelte die Stirn und tippte die Bürste an, als ob sie das reinste Gift wäre: „Wir werden dafs nie, nie niiieeeeeee schaffen!" Elrohir nickte heftig und schnüffelte am Seifenwasser, doch Elladan griff in seine Hosentasche und fischte ein paar Bänder heraus, die er triumphierend hoch hielt. „Ich weiß schon, wie wir alles schnell sauber kriegen und Spaß dabei haben!"

Kurze Zeit später hatte sich das Trio Infernale die Putzbürsten mit Hilfe der Bänder an die Füße gebunden. Sie schütteten mit fröhlichen Jauchzern das gesamte Seifenwasser auf den Boden und begannen vorsichtig über die glitschigen Steinfließen zu rutschen.

Noah fühlte sich fabelhaft.

Sie hatte nicht nur einen interessanten Abend mit Haldir verbracht, sondern wurde von ihm auch noch zum Frühstück eingeladen.

Im Moment hatte das Mädchen gerade baby Rumil auf dem Schoß und fütterte ihn mit zerriebenen Äpfeln und einer der hübschesten Galadhrim schlecht hin lächelte sie gutgelaunt an.

„Es ist einfach fantastisch, wie sehr Rumil dich mag! Meistens reagiert er ganz anders auf Frauen."

Noah kicherte leise, als Rumil fröhlich glucksend an ihrem Finger herumkaute und richtete ihren Blick auf Haldir: „Rumil und ich haben einfach die gleiche Wellenlänge. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie sehr ihr euch ähneln werdet, wenn Rumil erwachsen ist."

Der Elb lachte nur und biss in einen Pfirsich. Er kaute genüsslich und beobachtete, wie der Teenager vor ihm das runde Gesicht seines Brüderchens sauber wischte.

Knock knock

Alle drei drehten sich um und verfolgten das langsame Aufschwenken der Tür.

Rumils Gesicht lief langsam rot an und Tränen des Unbehagens formten sich in seinen Augen.

Warum?

„Haldir! Wie schön, dass wir euch endlich gefunden haben! Die anderen Galadhrim schicken nach euch! Ihr sollt unverzüglich mit uns mitgehen!", rief eine zuckersüße Stimme und Gekicher war zu hören. Eine gewaltige Parfümwolke traf Noah und die beiden lothlorischen Brüder.

KleinRumil nieste und begann lauthals eine Szene zu machen. Er weinte und ballte seine kleinen Hände zu Fäusten um den giggelnden Elbinnen vor ihm sein Unbehagen zu zeigen.

Noah nahm den kleinen fester in den Arm und beugte sich zu Haldir hinüber, der aussah, als hätte man ihm einen Kübel Mist über den Kopf geschüttet. „Geh mit den Bimbos ruhig zu den anderen Galadhrim. Ich werde mich solange um Rumil kümmern. Ein Spaziergang wird dem Kleinen sicher gut tun."

Der Elb nickte zögernd und stand auf. Er versuchte Rumil, der immer noch tobte, einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken, was aber unmöglich war.

„Bis später."

Noah winkte ihm noch zum Abschied und giftete die perfekt hergerichteten Elbinnen vor sich böse an. Doch die kräuselten nur ihre vornehmen Nasen und glitten aus dem Raum.

Seufzend blickte Noah zum heulenden Häufchen Elb in ihren Armen hinunter: „Sie sind weg Rumil. Ich würde sie ohnehin nicht an dich ran lassen."

Abrupt herrschte Stille im Raum und der Kleine starrte den Teenager mit großen rotgeweinten Augen an – dann grinste er.

Noah lachte amüsiert und überrascht auf: „Oh, du kleiner Schauspieler! Du wolltest die dussligen Tussen nur vertreiben!"

Sie badete den kleinen Elben schnell und machte sich auf um der Chaostruppe beim abarbeiten ihrer strafe zuzusehen.

Insgeheim war sie mächtig stolz auf ihren kleinen Legolas. Er hatte nicht nur an Selbstvertrauen zugelegt, sondern ernährte sich auch gesünder und das ganz ohne ihre Hilfe!

Elronds Zwillinge wirkten Wunder!

„Huuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

„giggel aaaaaaaachtuuuuunggggggg!"

„Bei allen Göttern dieser Welt!?...", Noah starrte fassungslos auf die Szene vor ihr und hätte um ein Haar Rumil fallen gelassen.

Legolas rutschte fröhlich auf seinem Hintern durch die Gegend (er wurde von Elrohir angestoßen) und Elladan vollführte ein paar schöne Pirouetten.

„Legolas! Elladan und Elrohir! Was zum Teufel macht ihr daahaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" - Pflutsch –

Schallendes Gelächter hallte durch den Gang und Rumil streckte seine kleinen Arme grinsend in die Höhe, als wollte er sagen "Noch mal!" (A/N kann sich jemand von euch an die Kinderserie „die Dinos" erinnern? –ORF/SuperRTL- fg)

„Ha ha, sehr witzig", grummelte das Mädchen und rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Hintern: „Das war mein Steißbein. Autsch."

Alle waren so in Noah ungraziöse Rutschpartie vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkten, dass Thranduil am Rande des Seifenrutschplatzes stand und amüsiert grinste: „Hast du dir weh getan?"

Noahs Kopf schoss nach Oben und sie lief rot an: „Oh......... Thranduil........."

„Oh oh.........", murmelte einer der Zwillinge, doch Thranduil trat nur vorsichtig auf den nassen Boden und rutschte gekonnt zu ihnen hinüber. Der königl. Elb zog Noah elegant auf und half ihr zu sichereren Gefilden, dann wandte er sich an die schrecklichen Drei. „Arwen erwartet euch in ihrem Zimmer. Ihr könnt die Bürsten liegen lassen."

Drei Unterkiefer klappten nach unten und ein protestierendes Keuchen war zu hören.

„Was!?"

„Warum!?"

„A-aber!!"

„Kein aber! Ihr habt euch die Suppe selber eingebrockt, jetzt müsst ihr sie auch selbst wieder auslöffeln! Arwen hat schon alles für die Teeparty hergerichtet. Viel Spaß! Elrond wird euch später abholen und euch eine andere Arbeit zuteilen."

Grummelnd und murrend schlurften die drei Helden des Chaos also zu Lady Arwen, die für ihre Teeparties berühmt war.

Thranduil sah ihnen gar nicht mehr nach, sondern strich dem kleinen Rumil über die rosigen Wangen und hielt Noah einen Arm zum Einhängen hin: „Du hast doch hoffentlich Zeit für einen kleinen Spaziergang, nicht?"

„Aber immer doch!", antwortete sie lächelnd und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

Entspannt miteinander redend schlenderten König und Nanny den Gang hinunter – die Wassermassen auf dem Boden wurden fürs erste ignoriert.

Im königlichen Garten fand ein riesiger Markt statt. Überall priesen Händler exotische Waren an, um das Mondfest zu Ehren Elbereths noch spezieller zu machen.

Noah konnte sich an den wundeschönen Stoffen, Blumen und Früchten gar nicht satt sehen. Mit großen Augen wanderte sie gemeinsam mit Thranduil (der allen immer freundlich zulächelte) und KleinRumil (der an einer Banane herummanschte) von Stand zu Stand.

„Ich habe noch nie sooooooo viele schöne Sachen auf einmal gesehen", hauchte Noah, als sie ein kunstvoll gefertigtes Windspiel antippte.

Thranduils Augen durchsuchten schon den nächsten Stand (der atemberaubende Antiquitäten und Kuriositäten anbot). Plötzlich lächelte er und löste sich sanft aus Noahs Griff. Sie bemerkte gar nichts davon, denn ein Sonnenfänger hatte es ihr besonders angetan.

Der König griff in einen Korb und nahm einen kleinen Haarkamm, den man sich als Schmuck in die Haare steckte, heraus. Der Kamm sah aus wie eine Orchidee und glänzte silbern in der Sonne. Unzählige kleine Kristalle waren in das Schmuckstück eingearbeitet und blitzten edel. Thranduil blickte zur faszinierten Noah hinüber (der Verkäufer des Sonnenfängers war schließlich auch nicht ohne) und lächelte.

Noah erschrak, als sie spürte wie etwas an ihren Haaren befestigt wurde. „Was!?......... oh, du bist's nur. Erschreck' mich doch nicht so!"

Der Elb lächelte nur zufrieden und zwinkerte Rumil zu, der über und über mit Bananenstückchen beklebt war. Noah beäugte den König argwöhnisch und hob ihre Hand um ihren Kopf abzutasten: „Was hast du gemacht?"

Doch Thranduil packte ihre Hand bevor sie die glitzernde Blüte ertasten konnte und führte sie weiter: „Nichts"Ich habe lediglich deine wunderschönen Locken bewundert! Komm' wir gehen auf den Trainingsplatz. Ich will dir ein paar Herren vorstellen."

Minuten später kamen sie auf dem Trainingsplatz an und Noah hatte nicht einmal Zeit sich nach Haldir umzusehen, weil sie auch schon von Thranduil weitergezerrt wurde.

„Lord Glorfindel! Schön euch zu sehen!", rief der König und begrüßte einen großgewachsenen Elben, der gutgelaunt dreinblickte. „Eure Hoheit! Was für eine schöne Überraschung! Wir bereiten uns gerade auf den morgigen Wettkampf vor. Wollt ihr euch nicht zu uns gesellen?"

Thranduil nickte und legte eine Hand auf Noahs Schulter: „Ich glaube, ihr hattet noch nicht das Vergnügen Noah kennen zu lernen, nicht wahr?"

Glorfindel musterte den Teenager milde interessiert und reichte ihr eine seiner eleganten Hände. Noah errötete, als es ihr einen Handkuss gab und lächelte verlegen. Warum mussten Elben auch nur so unmöglich viel Charme haben!?

„Nett euch kennen zu lernen Lord Glorfindel", murmelte sie. Glorfindel lachte auf: „Nett!? Kein "was für eine Ehre"oder "unser Treffen ist Schicksal"?! Mädchen, du gefällst mir!"

Er nahm die verblüffte Noah am einen Arm und den schläfrigen Rumil legte er in seinen anderen. Dann führte er sie zu ein paar Bäumen die den Kriegern Schatten spendeten.

Schnell hatte er ein Bett aus Hemden und Tunikas gemacht und legte den Kleinen hinein. Er lächelte den Teenager verschmitzt an: „So jung und schon ein eigenes Kind?"

Noah schüttelte vehement den Kopf: „Aber nicht doch! Das ist Haldirs kleiner Bruder Rumil! Ich passe nur auf den kleinen Knopf auf, weil sein großer Bruder von hirnlosen Bimbos entführt wurde."

Der Elbenkrieger lachte und nickte: „Ah, ja. Das könnte der Grund gewesen sein, warum er heute Morgen so verstört dreingeschaut hat. Ich persönlich würde auch lieber mit einer netten Dame reden, als von einer Horde giggelnder Mädchen verfolgt zu werden."

Noah lachte und folgte Glorfindel, Rumil hatte sie in der Obhut von drei Kriegern gelassen, die sich ein wenig ausruhen wollten. „Haben sie ihn sehr für sich beansprucht?", wollte sie wissen und der hochgewachsene Elbenkrieger nickte: „Der Arme wurde von den Damen so umgarnt, dass er sich beim Bogenschießen nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte. Das Ergebnis waren etliche kaputte Pfeile und ein paar Witze von Seiten der Galadhrim."

Der Teenager schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf: „ Wo ist er jetzt?" der Elb hielt einen der Galadhrim an, die gerade vorbei liefen: „Hallo Chanuaé, weißt du wo Haldir ist?"Der Galadhrim nickte und wollte schon antworten, doch Glorfindel ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen: „Könntest du Lady Noah zu ihm bringen?"

Chanuaé zögerte: „Ich weiß nicht. Denk' an heute morgen."

Noah rollte nur ihre Augen, rannte zurück um Rumil zu holen und kehrte zurück: „Ich glaube nicht, dass Haldir etwas dagegen hat, seinen kleinen Bruder und eine Freundin zu sehen."

Chanuaé stutzte: „Woher!? Wie!?"Glorfindel beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte etwas Unverständliches, woraufhin der Galadhrim ein wissendes "ahaa"von sich gab und Noah anlächelte.

„Kein Problem. Ich führe dich zu ihm!"Noah machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, nachzufragen was Glorfindel geflüstert hatte – Elben waren einfach ein einziges großes Rätsel.

......... knarr.........zurr.........frrrt.........zerr.........gnngg......... „Da bist du ja!"– klackklacktwing „AII!"„Mein Gott, Haldir! Warum bist du denn so schreckhaft?", fragte Noah mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Der junge Elb versuchte inzwischen sich wieder zu fassen und sammelte schnell die fallengelassenen Pfeile wieder auf.

„Bei den Valar, musst du mich denn so erschrecken? Ich dachte, dass-" „Das ich eine von diesen aufgemotzten Giggelmaschinen bin?" Haldir lächelte und reichte dem Mädchen die fertigen Pfeile: „Hier, hältst du bitte mal? Ich muss die anderen noch fertig machen."

Beide sanken auf den Boden und Rumil setzte sein Nickerchen auf einem Haufen Stoff und Federn fort. Noah grinste schelmisch und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger über den federnen Schaft des Pfeils: „Ich habe von deinem......... ähm......... interessanten Morgen gehört."

knack......... Haldir hatte soeben einen weiteren Pfeil zerbrochen. Das Mädchen begann lauthals zu lachen und die Wangen des Galadhrims wurden verdächtig rosa,

Nach einer Minute lachte Noah noch immer und zog langsam Blickte auf sich, Haldirs miteinbegriffen. Ratlos beobachtete er das Mädchen, das vor lauter Lachen fast zerbröselte.

„Ähm......... Noah?"

„......... giggel.........nachluftschnapp.........prust.........lach........."

Was nun?

Nun ja, Haldir fasste kurzerhand einen Entschluss – drastische Situationen erfordern drastische Maßnahmen. Mit einem jagdlustigen Glitzern in den Augen beugte er seinen Oberkörper etwas nach Vorne, stemmte seine Hände in den weichen Waldboden und.........

„AIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nihiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicht!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Der "Jäger"hatte seine "Beute"gepackt und kitzelte sie erbarmungslos. Noah wand sich vergeblich unter dem Galadhrim und versuchte ihn von sich runter zu werfen, doch der junge Elb hatte nicht vor sie irgendwohin gehen zu lassen.

Die beiden merkten gar nicht, dass Glorfindel und Chanuaé sie interessiert beobachteten.

„Was hältst du davon?", wollte Chanuaé wissen. Glorfindel schmunzelte nur gutgelaunt: „Für mich sieht das so aus, als ob der Eisklotz Haldir langsam auftaut."„Langsam!?", kam Chanuaès ungläubige Antwort und die beiden verschwanden lachend.

Haldir und Noah hatten sich inzwischen wieder etwas beruhigt und saßen bequem aneinandergelehnt unter einem Baum.

„So, und jetzt erzähl mir doch mal, was heute Morgen überhaupt war. Schließlich muss ich doch wissen, auf wen ich die Zwillinge und Legolas ansetzten soll.", sagte Noah und zupfte ein bisschen Gras aus Haldirs Haaren.

Der junge Elb verzog sein Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen, und holte tief Luft. Anscheinend kostete es ihm viel Überwindung überhaupt etwas über den misslungenen Vormittag zu verraten, denn er wiederholte sein Luftholen mehrere Male – jedenfalls solange, bis seine neugewonnene Freundin ihren Ellenbogen recht unsanft in seine Seite stieß.

„Na gut. Diese Elbinnen haben mich den ganzen Morgen auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt und immer genau dann so komische Geräusche von sich gegeben, wenn ich dabei war einen Pfeil zu schießen. Ich bin anfangs so erschrocken, dass ich das Ziel komplett verfehlt habe und stattdessen fast ein paar lebende Objekte getroffen hätte. Mir war das ganze natürlich irrsinnig peinlich und meine Konzentration ließ eben nach, außerdem war mir diese ganze weibliche Aufmerksamkeit ein bisschen zu viel........."

Er stockte und seine Wangen färbten sich rosa vor Scham. Noah hob interessiert eine Augenbraue und nickte: „Und weiter?"

„Ähm......... tja, sagen wir mal so......... eines der......... lebenden Objekte konnte leider nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen.........", stammelte der Elb und zupfte unbehaglich an seiner Tunika herum.

„Der arme Durnil liegt jetzt erst mal bei den Heilern und lässt sich den Pfeil aus seinem Hintern reißen.", sagte eine amüsierte Stimme und die beiden Teenager blickten auf. Glorfindel lächelte den jungen Krieger verschmitzt an und reichte ihm einen weiteren zerbrochenen Pfeil: „Hier, den hast du übersehen."

Haldir nahm ihn niedergeschlagen an und murmelte: „Es war nicht sein Hintern......... sondern sein-"„es wäre fast etwas anderes, sehr wichtiges gewesen, wenn er sich nicht noch schnell umgedreht hätte.", kam Glorfindels lachende Antwort, doch Haldir blickte ihn nur empört an: „Ich habe seinen Oberschenkel getroffen und nicht seinen-"Er brach ab, da er sich plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass sich eine junge Frau in ihrer Gegenwart befand.

Noah fand das ganze äußerst interessant und lächelte Haldir nur schief an: „Du hättest ruhig weiter sprechen können. Ich weiß wovon ihr redet. Du hättest also fast seinen P-mfrrmfrm!!"Haldirs Hand auf ihrem Mund brachte sie effektiv zum Schweigen, was Noah gar nicht gefiel. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und rollte mit den Augen.

Glorfindel lachte, als er das junge Pärchen vor sich sah, dann fiel ihm ein, warum er eigentlich gekommen war. „Hättest du einen Moment Zeit Haldir? Ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen."

Der junge Galadhrim nickte und warf Noah einen warnenden Blick zu: „Ich will nichts mehr davon hören. Also sei bitte so nett und sag nichts mehr über diesen peinlichen Vorfall, wenn ich meine Hand wegnehme."Das Mädchen reagierte nicht, aber er ließ sie trotzdem los, sprang auf und wollte flüchten. Doch Noah grinste breit und rief ihm laut hinterher: „DU HÄTTEST ALSO FAST SEINEN P-"„NOAH!!!!"„-insel getroffen!........ huh, das war knapp ......... Hallo ihr drei, ist eure Bestrafung etwa zu ende?"

Drei schwitzende Jungen standen vor ihr und schnappten nach Luft. „N-Noah! Komm schnell! In der Bibliothek phitzt eine Spinne, die schaut ganz giftig auth! Das ist bestimmt eine Kobra!", rief Legolas aufgeregt und zerrte an Noahs Hand. Das Mädchen lächelte gutgelaunt: „Eine Kobra? Das muss ich mir anschauen. Führt mich zu ihr!"

Und so folgte sie den drei Bengeln in den Palast. Trotz des ganzen Rummels der letzten paar Minuten hatte sie etwas sehr wichtiges mitbekommen – Legolas' Sprachfehler war nicht mehr so stark!

Während sich Noah die giftige Spinne/Kobra in der Bibliothek anguckte, saßen Glorfindel und Haldir auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, von der aus man den gesamten Trainingsplatz überblicken konnte.

„Über was wolltet ihr mit mir sprechen?", wollte Haldir schließlich wissen und sah den erfahrenen Krieger fragend an.

Glorfindel lächelte ihn milde an: „Sag bitte Du zu mir, schließlich bin ich nicht dein Hauptmann. Und ich wollte mit dir über Noah reden. Versuch erst gar nicht abzustreiten, dass du sie sehr sympatisch findest und deswegen will ich dir ein paar Dinge sagen."

Haldirs Atem stockte und er versuchte Fassung zu bewahren: „I-ich weiß, dass niemals etwas zwischen uns sein kann. Sie ist schließlich ein Mensch und daher sterblich!"

Glorfindel schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und tätschelte Haldirs Schulter: „Siehst du und genau darauf will ich hinaus. Du liegst falsch in einer Annahme, dass Menschen und Elben sich nicht näher kommen dürfen, oder können......... oder......... du weißt worauf ich hinaus will."

Ein errötender Haldir war Antwort genug und Glorfindel fuhr fort: „Ich nehme an, dass du noch nicht besonders viel Erfahrungen mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht gemacht hast (Haldir wollte schon protestieren), ich meine angenehme und......... intime Erfahrungen (und der Galadhrim lief wieder rot an). Du musst eines wissen, wenn du Noah – näher – kennen lernen willst. Sie ist eine Sterbliche und somit wahrscheinlich schon etwas besser informiert über, bestimmte Abläufe, zwischen Mann und Frau. Außerdem beschleicht mich das Gefühl, dass sie sowieso ganz anders ist als alle Frauen, die ich bisher getroffen habe."

„U-und?", krächzte Haldir verlegen, jedoch wissbegierig (schließlich war Glorfindel ein erfahrener Elb!)

„Ich will dir nur ein paar Methoden und Taktiken erklären, die dir in bestimmten Situationen helfen könnten, also hör gut zu."

Wenn man die beiden Elben auf dem Hügel beobachtet hätte, wäre man nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie gerade über – ähm – ziemlich delikate Themen redeten. Nur Haldirs rote Wangen und ein gelegentliches Aufkeuchen hätten die beiden verraten können.

Doch glücklicherweise waren alle Krieger mit sich selbst beschäftigt – Schließlich stand der Elbische Edelsport „Ringen"auf dem Tagesplan des kommenden Tages.

A/N SO! Das wäre für's erste geschafft!!! Und diesmal ist das Kapitel sogar extra lang!!!

Bitte entschuldigt, aber ich bin jetzt völlig am ende und morgen habe ich meine Führerscheinvorprüfung, daher kann ich eure Reviews diesmal nicht so ausführlich beantworten

Ich will mich aber bei allen bedanken, die mich mit ihren reviews so aufmuntern!!!

JEMAND HAT VERGESSER SEINE MAILADRESSE ANZUGEBEN!!!!!! Wer das dankeschönbild gerne haben möchte, soll mir einfach seine mailadresse zukommen lassen!!!!!

Nachtschatten: oooooooooooh ja, dass Fest wird interessant!!!!

Blimmchen: Nimue kommt mir auch irgendwie bekannt vor.... grübel und Tussen gibt es überall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nillome: oooooh, wenn Noah diese Tusse erwischt!!!!!!.... Dann!!!..... weiß ich noch nicht...Aber da fällt ihr sicher was ein!!!

Grinsekatze: zurückumknuddel sooooo eine brave und höfliche reviewerin!!!!!! Ach ja, was täten wir ohne unsere lieben kleinen, nervenden Verwandten und Kusins!!!

Nichan: oh ja, Haldir ist definitiv geil! Aber Leg- das heb ich mir für ein anderes mal aus g Haldir ist etwa so alt wie Noah also ungefähr 16 (könnte aber auch etwas älter sein)

ArchAngelAzrael: HA!!!! PECH GEHABT!!!!! DU BIST 200!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! umknuddelmitsektherumspritz

Ronny ferocia: dein Vorhaben die 200 zu werden hat anscheinend nicht ganz hingehauen.... Aber du bist ja noch immer meine Muse No.1!!!!!!! das zählt doch auch!!!

Liebchen: tja, mit dem Trio kann man so richtig mitfühlen unschuldsengelsei ich war natürlich immer brav und gaaaaaanz freundlich zu allen, als ich klein war....

Ps: DANKE!!!!!!!!!! Du hast sicher an mich gedacht, sonst hätte ich diese Folterprüfung NIE bestanden!!!!! Es hat natürlich auch genutzt, dass ich etwa 5 glücksbringer von meiner Klasse bekommen hab..... lach

Zutzi alias Susi: gott ich hab bei Klestils begräbnis auch geheult.... Und ich weiß nicht mal so genau warum!!! Zu viel hormone..... und bei deiner review hab ich Einen krampf vor lauter grinsen gekriegt!!! (die war sooooo lang O.o) Und deine Idee ist supi!!! grins ich glaube, das nächste chapi wird was für Dich!

Morunin: ich kenn Nimue auch, aber woher??? Hmmmm..... und ich fühl mich total geehrt, dass du mein fic so lobst!!!!! rotwerd..... deine geschichte hab ich schon gelesen... hab ich auch ein review geschrieben???

tolka: Ooooooooh jaaaaaaa, schlimmer als orcs sind die Zwillinge samt Legsi allemal!!!!

Taetzchen: ich kann mit gutem gewissen sagen, dass ich keinen fehler gemacht habe!!! Du hast ja sicher mitbekommen, dass die Zwillinge, Legsi und Arwen noch Ziemlich jung sind! Und Aragorn ist schließlich ein Mensch (einer, der lange lebt, aber ein Mensch), daher kann er zu dieser Zeit noch gar nicht auf der Welt sein! Nach meinen persönlichen berechnungen, kommt der erst in ein paar hundert Jahren auf die welt, also erst, wenn unsere Kleinelben erwachsen sind. Wobei der Gedanke von Aragorn auf Arwens Teeparties recht amüsant ist g

Shelley: gott, es tut mir leid, aber ich hatte noch keine zeit dein fic weiter zu lesen!!! Ich werde dir natürlich sofort schreiben, wenn ich es fertig gelesen habe (auf der Festplatte hab' ich es schon!!!), die welt ist so was von ungerecht... nicht mal Fiction lesen kann ich.... Ich brauche definitiv mehr zeit! Und schön das dir die Bilder gefallen haben! rotwerd war mir eine freude meinen reviewern etwas für ihre lieben reviews zu geben!


	25. Chapter25

A/N ok.... Ich habe meine Vormatura mit Glanz und Glorie hinter mich gebracht, hätte ein paar Klassenkolleginnen während unserer Pragreise am liebsten geköpft und hab's endlich geschafft upzudaten!!!!!!... und nach der ersten richtigen Schulwoche bin ich schon wieder ferienreif... seufz...... aber was will man machen...

EIN EXTRA LANGES KAPITEL FÜR MEINE LIEBEN 13 REVIEWER!!!

kurze Bemerkungen zu diesem Kapitel:

in diesem Kapitel kommen ziemlich viele Ringerbegriffe vor. Erklärungen zu den bestimmten Wörtern sind am Ende des Kapitels.

die Elben in diesem Kapitel haben ein paar moderne Aussagen und Wörter auf Lager, die sie ganz sicher nie in Mittelerde gesagt hätten. Aber sie passen so gut zum Geschehen, dass ich sie einfach nehmen musste!!! Also nehmt mir das bitte nicht übel!

Eure Nova

Der nächste Tag brach (sehr zu Thranduils und Elronds Freude) friedlich an. Arwen hatte sich wieder einmal den armen Linael geschnappt und stellte ihm alle ihre Puppen vor, während Legolas und die Zwillinge mit ihren Tierfiguren spielten.

„ROAR!!! klopftock... jetzt fresse ich euch alle auf!!!", knurrte Elrohir und warf mit seinem Holzbären alle Pferde von Elladans kleinem Bauernhof um. „Haha, nehmt das und das!!!"„Aber mein Hornochse rettet ein paar von den Pferden! Er wird den böfen Bären verjagen! Hilf mir Dani! Wir müffen Rohis Bär in die Flucht schlagen!!!", mischte sich Legolas ein und schubste Elrohirs Bösewicht etwas weiter weg.

Ein heißer Kampf um den Bauernhof entstand, was man sogar noch außerhalb des Raumes anschaulich hören konnte. Schließlich schlug Legolas' Hornochse den Bären in die Flucht und Elladan jubelte triumphierend: „Ha, Legolas' Stier ist viiiiiiiieeeeeeel stärker als dein popliger Bär!!!"Der blonde Prinz runzelte die Stirn: „Das ist kein Stier. Das ist ein Hornochse!" „Nein, ein Stier!", erwiderte Elladan bestimmt. „Nein ein Hornochse!", konterte Legolas. Elladan beäugte das Tier in Frage und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern: „Na, dann ist es eben ein Hornstier."

Und sie spielten fröhlich mit ihrem Hornstier weiter, schließlich hieß ihre nächste Mission "Eliminierung von Arwens Puppen des Bösen"...

Noah befand sich unterdessen mit Mirona auf dem Weg zum Trainingsplatz, da heute der Edelsport „Ringen"im Programm stand.

„Und als ich das Kleid über den Kopf zog, fiel plötzlich etwas Glitzerndes auf den Boden. Zuerst wusste ich gar nicht, woher der kleine Haarkamm kam, schließlich sieht er irrsinnig teuer aus und ich hab' den sicher nicht gekauft! Aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass Thranduil am Nachmittag an meinem Haar herumgefummelt hat!", erzählte Noah mit roten Wangen von Thranduils Geschenk.

Mironas Lippen waren zu einem kleinen "O"geformt, als sie ihre Freundin mit großen Augen anblickte: „Und was hast du dann gemacht?"

Noah grinste schelmisch: „Na, ich musste mich natürlich bei Thranduil für das tolle Geschenk bedanken und bin zu seinen Gemächern gerannt. Ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass es schon spät war und dachte natürlich, dass er noch wach ist. Tja, er war leider nicht mehr wach... aber als ich in sein Zimmer gestürmt bin ist er mindestens 2 Meter in die Luft gehüpft."

Mirona lachte und wickelte eine Haarsträhne um ihre Finger: „Lass mich raten, wie's weiter geht. Du hast dich natürlich an ihn geworfen. Dass er höchst wahrscheinlich in seinem Nachthemd war, hat dich sicher nicht gestört, oder?"

Der Teenager zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wenn du so eine schöne Orchidee bekommen würdest, würdest du sicher genau so handeln! Außerdem war Thranduil das Ganze gar nicht peinlich! Er hatte sich schon gewundert, wann ich den Kamm entdecken würde. Aber ich glaube, dass ich das nächste mal besser am Morgen zu ihm gehe..."

„Warum?", wollte die Elbin interessiert wissen und Noah lief knallrot an. Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches und wollte wegrennen, doch Mirona war schneller, packte sie und grinste das Mädchen amüsiert an: „Was hast du gesagt?"

„... er trägt kein Nachthemd..."

Alle Elben, die am Nachmittag am Kampf teilnehmen würden, befanden sich bereits auf dem Platz um sich gut vorzubereiten, denn schließlich war die Konkurrenz groß.

„Oh, da drüben ist Realan!", meinte Mirona lächelnd und zog Noah mit sich. Die beiden Freundinnen setzten sich unter einen Baum und beobachteten mit großem Interesse die Herren vor sich. Und sie waren nicht die einzigen...

Es schien fast so, als ob jede ledige Elbin sich auf dem Trainingsplatz befand und das war verständlich. Schließlich bot sich den Damen eine herrliche Aussicht auf nackte Oberkörper.

Während Mirona nur Augen für ihren geliebten Realan hatte, wanderte Noahs Blick von einem Elben zum anderen und sie konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein anzügliches Grinsen verkneifen.

„Ich bin im Himmel...", murmelte sie, als ein paar Bruchtalelben damit begannen vor ihr Liegestütze zu machen. Etwas weiter hinten nutzten ein paar Galadhrim die tieferen Äste für Klimmzüge und auch Schwebehänge waren anscheinend eine beliebte Aufwärmmethode.

Realan vollführte gerade eine perfekte Ringerbrücke und erntete ein paar Seufzer des weiblichen Publikums. Das einzige was das Publikum bekam waren jedoch nur böse Blicke von Mirona. Noah bemerkte die Anspannung ihrer Freundin und grinste sie schelmisch an: „Na komm schon, ich weiß doch was du jetzt gerne machen würdest. Geh' schon!"

Die Elbin überlegte nicht lange, stand auf und stolzierte zu ihrem Liebsten hinüber. Dort angekommen beugte sie sich über den, immer noch in der Brücke stehenden, Realan und küsste ihn. Der Elb schwang seine Beine geschmeidig zur Seite und richtete sich so auf, dass er in gleicher Höhe wie Mirona war und das alles ohne seine Lippen wirklich von den ihren zu lösen.

Der Teenager grinste nur und schüttelte ihren Kopf ehe sie ihren Blick anderen Dingen zuwandte. Die Elbinnen neben ihr hatten ihre Münder aufgesperrt und starrten fassungslos zu dem knutschenden Elbenpärchen, das gerade seinen Weg in den Wald machte.

„Habt ihr dass gesehen!?"„Die Glückliche! Wenn ich doch nur auch so einen Krieger hätte!"„Und so was in aller Öffentlichkeit!"

Noah kicherte leise und winkte einem gut gelaunten Chanuaè zu, der gerade mit ein paar Freunden an ihr vorbei ging. Der Galadhrim lächelte sie freundlich an und nickte ihr zu, dann wandte er seinen Blick den sabbernden Damen zu.

„Wo Haldir jetzt wohl ist?", fragte sie sich und blickte sich suchend um. „Der trainiert weiter hinten mit ein paar Düsterwäldlern.", antwortete ihr eine bekannte Stimme und Noah drehte sich um, um Glorfindel zu begrüßen.

„Hallo Glorfindel! Trainierst du denn nicht?"

Der Elb lachte nur und spannte die Muskeln in seinem rechten Arm. Er hatte zwar noch ein Hemd an, doch Noah konnte ganz deutlich die Muskeln darunter erkennen. „Ich bin so fit, dass ich mich erst später aufwärmen muss."Der Lockenkopf lachte und stand auf. Sie betastete prüfend seinen Oberarm und hob eine Augenbraue: „Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich da Unten schon eine gehörige Puddingschicht bildet, mein Lieber."

„Eine was!?", keuchte der Elb, als sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger in seinen Bauch stupste. „Mein Körper besteht nur aus Muskeln. Da bleibt kein Platz für "Pudding"... was immer das auch sein mag."

Noah schmunzelte und griff nach seiner Hand um sie auf ihren Bauch zu legen: „Das, mein Lieber, ist Pudding."Glorfindel lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Nein, so was nennt man weibliche Rundungen. Ohne so was wären Damen nur halb so interessant! Und nun, komm! Ich bringe dich zu deinem geliebten Haldir."

„Er ist nicht mein Geliebter!", protestierte das Mädchen, als sie durch das Getümmel trainierender Elben geführt wurde.

Als die beiden bei den jüngeren Kriegern ankamen, wären Noah fast ein paar unelbische Sprüche heraus gerutscht, doch sie konnte sich mit Müh' und Not zusammenreißen.

„Oh. Mein. Gott."

Vor ihr trainierten die wohl geilsten Typen des Universums... und zwar mit nackten Oberkörpern!

„Schöne Aussicht?", witzelte Glorfindel und erntete einen geistesabwesenden Stoß in die Rippen.

„Noah!", ertönte es plötzlich und Haldir löste sich aus der raufenden Menge. Er lächelte das Mädchen fröhlich an und umarmte sie kurz. Der Elb bemerkte nicht, wie das Mädchen erstarrte und ihre Augen Tellergröße annahmen. nackter Oberkörper... Haldir... er umarmt mich – mit einem nackten Oberkörper!´ - dürften ungefähr ihre Gedanken gewesen sein.

Als er sich wieder aus der Umarmung löste und vor Noah stand klebte ihr Blick auf seinem Oberkörper. „Noah?... ähm..."– keine Reaktion – „Hallo? Ist da jemand?"– keine Reaktion – Glorfindel griff zu härteren Maßnahmen und drückte seine Ferse in ihren Fuß.

„AUTSCH! Spinnst du!?", quietschte Noah empört und rieb den schmerzenden Fuß. Haldir hob eine Augenbraue und blickte schnell an sich herunter um zu sehen, was Noah so interessant fand. Außer seinem Oberkörper fand er n- „oh.", hauchte er plötzlich und grinste innerlich sie hat meinen Oberkörper angestarrt? Mein Plan für heute Abend könnte ja leichter werden als ich dachte´

Noah hatte sich inzwischen gefasst und sah Haldir leicht beschämt an. Doch der Elb lächelte nur noch fröhlicher, nahm ihre Hand in seine und führte sie zu einem Baum. Dort zog er sie mit sich zu Boden und reichte ihr einen Apfel. „Wirst du heute Nachmittag beim Ringen zusehen?"

Noah nickte und biss in den Apfel: „Klar, so was will ich auf keinen Fall verpassen! Kämpfst du auch?"

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich bin noch zu schwach um bei so etwas mitzumachen. Aber ich helfe den anderen Galadhrim beim Aufwärmen. Hast du heute Abend Zeit?"

Das Mädchen legte ihren Kopf schief: „Warum?"

„Heute gibt es nach der Siegerehrung ein großes Fest und es dürfen nur Elben, und Menschen, ab einem bestimmten Alter daran teilnehmen."

„Sind wir denn alt genug dafür?", wollte sie wissen und Haldir nickte: „Ja, aber Orophin ist noch zu jung. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass er nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee ist, auf Rumil aufzupassen."

„Er wird'f fschon üferlefem.", nuschelte Noah mit vollem Mund und lehnte sich an Haldir: „Wie läuft dieses ganze Turnier eigentlich ab?"

„Es gibt mehrere Gewichtsklassen: 55-60, 60-65, 65-70, und so weiter. In jeder Gewichtsklasse wird es ein Finale geben und somit auch einen Gewinner. Die Gewinner werden am Abend gekürt und dann findet eines der besten Feste aller Zeiten statt!", erklärte der Elb mit leuchtenden Augen.

Noah nickte interessiert: „Und wann beginnt das Ganze?"

„ALLE TEILNEHMER BITTE ZUM KAMPFPLATZ!!!"

„Jetzt."

„Es ist mir eine große Freude so viele talentierte Kämpfer auf dem Kampfplatz begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich werde schnell ein paar wichtige Regeln erläutern und dann kann das Turnier beginnen!"

Jubel brach aus und der Kommentator des Turniers verbeugte sich grinsend.

„Nun gut. Heute wird ausschließlich Freistil gekämpft. Wir haben mehrere Gewichtsklassen und in jeder wird es einen Gewinner geben, der am Abend gekürt wird. Wir wollen faire Kämpfe sehen, wer gegen die Kampfregeln verstößt, bekommt drei Verwarnungen. Sind alle aufgebraucht wird er Kämpfer disqualifiziert! Das Publikum wird gebeten nichts in den Ring zu werfen, schließlich sollen weder Kämpfer noch Schiedsrichter verletzt werden. Ansonsten sind die Regeln hoffentlich klar. Da bleibt nur eins zu sagen!"

„MÖGE DAS TURNIER BEGINNEN!!!", riefen alle Elben und Elbinnen fröhlich und klatschten laut.

Noah saß neben einer zufrieden aussehenden Mirona und beschloss gar nicht erst nachzufragen, was ihre elbische Freundin mit Realan im Wald getan hatte. Den zerzausten Haaren und dem zerknitterten Kleid nach zu Urteil war es jedenfalls nichts jugendfreies.

„Ich glaube an dich, mein Realan!", rief die Elbin laut und schickte ihrem Liebsten einen Luftkuss. Noah verdrehte nur die Augen.

Die Kämpfe waren wirklich interessant, da die Elben eine irrsinnige Körperbeherrschung hatten und sich fast raubtierähnlich bewegten. Das Publikum schrie und johlte, feuerte die Kämpfer an und protestierte öfters auch lautstark gegen eine Fehlentscheidung der Schiedsrichter.

„BLAU PASSIV! BLAU PASSIV!!! BIST DU BLIND SCHIRI!!!!!", schrie eine Elbin und raufte sich wütend die Haare. Anscheinend war ihr Liebster gerade drauf und dran zu verlieren, was sie natürlich verhindern wollte.

„Da ist gar nichts passiv!!! Hast du Tomaten auf den Augen!!! Realan ist gerade dabei einen Schultersieg zu vollführen!!!", schrie Mirona zurück und sprang jubelnd auf, als Realan den Schultersieg auch wirklich schaffte. Sie umarmte, die ebenfalls recht aufgebrachte, Noah und tanzte mit ihr im Kreis herum: „Ha ha, mein Realan schlägt sie alle!!! Er wird heute Abend bestimmt zum Sieger gekürt!!!"

Der Teenager nickte nur nach Luft schnappend und versuchte sich aus Mironas Umklammerung zu befreien: „Aber auch nur, wenn er gegen Talven gewinnt und der ist sicher genau so gut wie Realan."

Das war eine seeeeeeeeeeehr unpassende Aussage..................

„WAS!?! Mein Realan schlägt dieses Weichei Talven 100!!! Wie kannst du nur denken, dass er auch nur im Entferntesten so gut ist wie MEIN Realan!?!?!"

„Ähm... hab ich das wirklich gesagt? Ich bin natürlich davon überzeugt, dass Realan gewinnt... könntest du bitte wieder meinen Arm loslassen? Ich glaube, du drückst mir gerade das Blut ab."

Mirona löste ihren Griff sofort und wandte sich mit einem geistesabwesenden Gesichtsausdruck und einem gemurmelten Entschuldigung dem nächsten Kampf zu.

Noah ließ ihren Blick über die Elbenmenge gleiten und konnte erkennen, wie Haldir gerade die Schultern eines Kriegers massierte. Sie lächelte, leckte sich die Lippen und wandte sich langsam wieder dem Kampf vor ihr zu. Innerlich brannte sie schon darauf, zu erfahren, warum Haldir sich so auf den Abend freute.

„Und nun zum Finalkampf in der Gewichtsklasse 60-65kg! Realan gegen Talven!!! Ich will einen fairen Kampf sehen!"

Die beiden Kontrahenten standen sich gegenüber und blitzten sich angespannt an. Auch das Publikum hielt den Atem an, denn es war kein Geheimnis, dass sich die beiden Krieger auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnten.

„Ich mach dich fertig, mein lieber Realan.", hauchte Talven und knackte mit den Knöcheln. Doch Realan ließ sich nicht einschüchtern und grinste nur schief: „Träum' weiter."

Der Pfiff ertönte und der Kampf begann. Beide Elben wogen ihre möglichen Angriffsmethoden gut ab und suchten nach Schwachstellen beim Gegner. Schließlich griff Talven an und versuchte die Arme von Realan zu fassen. Doch Realan nutzte die Chance, packte seinen Gegner und warf ihn zu Boden.

Das Publikum jubelte, als der Schiedsrichter zwei Finger in die Höhe hielt.

Mirona schrie sich fast die Kehle aus dem Hals und Noah beobachtete das Geschehen vor sich genau.

Talven schaffte es nach kurzer Zeit sich aus Realans Griff zu befreien und konnte eine Konterattacke starten. Er packte einen Fuß, zog ihn zurück und warf Realan einmal über sich selbst. – zwei Punkte für Talven.

„KOMM SCHON!!! ICH WILL EINEN SCHULTERSIEG SEHEN!!! REALAN, MACH WAS!!!", schrie Mirona, ehe ihre Stimme gänzlich versagte.

Der Kampf ging weiter und war hart. In der Halbzeit waren beide Kämpfer verletzt. Realan hatte eine kleinere Platzwunde am Kopf, da er auf eine härtete Stelle im Waldboden gefallen war und Talven tupfte seine blutige Lippe ab, da er während des Kampfes auf die gebissen hatte.

Der Kampf ging weiter und Talven übertrumpfte den armen Realan immer mehr. Mirona hatte ihren Kopf inzwischen in Noahs Schulter vergraben und war kurz vor einem verzweifelten Tränenausbruch.

Doch dann kam die Überraschung...

Talven hatte anscheinend nicht genau aufgepasst, denn Realan schaffte es mit letzter Kraft, seinen Gegner zu Boden zu bringen und ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen. Talven wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, doch eine Schulter war schon am Boden.

„MACH SCHON!!!"„ICH WILL DEN SCHULTERSIEG SEHEN!!!!!"„WEHR DICH TALVEN!!!!!"„REALAN!!!REALAN!!!REALAN!!!!!!!!"

Das Publikum war völlig außer sich und hätte vor lauter Aufregung fast den Ring gestürmt, doch dann schaffte Realan es endlich.

„SCHULTERSIEG!!!"

„WAS!?!", quietschte Mirona entgeistert und ein 100 Watt Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie quetschte Noah an ihre Brust und jubelte am lautesten von allen: „REALAN HAT GEWONNEN!!! Er hat gewonnen! Er hat's geschafft!!!"

Sie drängte sich durch die Menge und lief in den Ring, in dem Realan vor lauter Freude gerade einen Salto rückwärts machte. Der glückliche Sieger sah seine Liebste und nahm sie in die Arme. Hemmungslos schluchzend küsste sie jeden Zentimeter seines Gesichts und drückte ihn an sich – Noah wandte sich grinsend ab.

Die Siegerehrung war recht schnell zu Ende und neben Realan hatte sich auch Glorfindel beweisen können. Chanuaé war in seiner Gewichtsklasse 3. und Talven gab einen guten 2. platzierten ab – schließlich kümmerten sich unzählige junge Damen um den Vizemeister, da der Meister ja schon vergeben war.

Haldir hatte Noah unter der Ehrung gefunden und mit ihr zusammen zugesehen, wie Mirona abermals in Tränen ausbrach und Thranduil ihr tröstend die Schulter tätschelte.

Nach der Siegerehrung zog der junge Galadhrim das Mädchen zu einer, ihr bis dato unbekannten Lichtung, in der es schon wild zu und her ging.

In der Mitte der Lichtung war eine riesige Bar aufgebaut, die anscheinend nur Alkohol ausschenkte, was den Elben aber ganz gut zu gefallen schien. Überall standen und saßen Elben und unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander. Eine kleine Musikergruppe spielte Rhythmen, die zum engeren Tanzen einluden und nur ein paar kleine Laternen beleuchteten den Festplatz – die Stimmung war eine ganz andere, als am Abend zuvor. Keine Kinder, keine Zicken (soweit Noah es beurteilen konnte), also alles in allem eine angenehme Atmosphäre.

„Hey, ihr beiden! Kommt her!", rief Chanuaé fröhlich und winkte die beiden zu einer kleineren Gruppe herüber.

Als sie näher kamen, erkannten sie, dass in der Mitte des kleinen Männerkreises jede Menge Flaschen waren, die eine dunkle Flüssigkeit enthielten, außerdem schienen die Herrschaften schon recht angeheitert zu sein.

„Wollt ihr auch mitmachen? Oder seid ihr noch zu jung?", frötzelte ein Bruchtalelb gutgelaunt und machte Platz für die Neuankömmlinge.

Noah blickte interessiert in die Runde: „Was genau macht ihr eigentlich?"

„Wir besaufen uns.", war die einstimmige Antwort und Gelächter brach aus.

„Aha. Ist das nicht ein bisschen langweilig? Wir könnten das ganze Besaufen doch ein wenig interessanter gestalten, nicht?"

Haldir und die anderen blickten sie fragend an: „Wie, interessanter?"

Der Teenager lächelte verschmitzt und nahm eine Flasche: „Also, in meiner Heimat gibt es so ein Spiel... aber dafür brauchen wir Spielkarten..."„Kein Problem! Gehen diese hier?", rief einer der Elben und Noah nickte grinsend: „das wäre also kein Problem. Also das Spiel geht folgendermaßen..."

Es folgte eine etwas längere Erklärung über die Regeln des modernen Saufspiels, doch schließlich kannten sich alle aus und das Spiel konnte beginnen.

Haldir war des erste, der eine Karte aufdecken musste und er zeigte Noah seine Karte: „was muss ich machen?"

„Einen Reim!"

Der Galadhrim überlegte kurz und sagte schließlich: „Baum!"

Der nächste in der Runde war ein Düsterwäldler: „Zaun."

Und die Runde ging weiter ï  „Traum"„Schaum"„Flaum"„Ähm... öhm..."

„Viel Spaß beim Trinken!!!", rief Noah und reichte dem Elben gegenüber von ihr die Flasche. Der Krieger nahm einen großen Schluck und deckte die nächste Karte auf: „Ich muss jetzt ein Thema auswählen, nicht?"

Noah nickte und der Elb schritt gleich zur Tat: „Seifensorten!"

Ein allgemeines Aufstöhnen war zu hören, doch man zählte brav die unterschiedlichen Seifensorten Mittelerdes auf... bis Noah an der Reihe war...

„Tja... ich... hab keine Ahnung, was es noch für Sorten gibt..."

„Bittesehr.", war Chanuaés einziger Kommentar, als er ihr die Flasche reichte. Das Mädchen nahm einen großen Schluck und hätte fast wieder alles ausgespuckt: „Pfui! Was ist denn das!?!"

„Das ist ein ganz besonderer düsterwäldischer Likör, meine Liebe. Einer der Stärksten in ganz Mittelerde."

Und so ging das Spiel immer weiter und weiter, wurde schmutziger und hormongesteuerter... bis schlussendlich alle etwas Probleme hatten einen geraden Satz herauszubringen... na ja, vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm, aber angeheitert waren sie allesamt.

Chanuaé und ein anderer Elb führten einen witzigen Schautanz vor, wobei Chanuaé die verführerische Lady spielte. Die anderen verfolgten das Schauspiel lachend, doch schließlich wurde es Noah zu langweilig.

Sie griff nach einer Flasche um einen Schluck zu nehmen, wurde jedoch von ihrem Sitznachbarn davon abgehalten. Dieser beugte sich nämlich verführerisch grinsend zu ihr: „Wenn ich dich nackt sehen würde, würde ich glücklich im Kampf sterben."

Noah lachte nur, beugte sich zu ihm und packte seine Flasche: „Wenn ich dich nackt sehen würde, müsste ich vor lachen sterben.", dann nahm sie einen gehörigen Schluck und reichte sie ihm grinsend wieder: „War nur ein Witz. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich Alpträume bis an mein Lebensende!"

Der Elb wollte sie schon packen, doch sie sprang lachend auf, nahm Haldir an der Hand und zog ihn auf: „Tanz mit mir!"

Die Musikergruppe spielte gerade ein fetziges Lied, bei dem sich die, im Moment hyperaktive, Noah und der energiegeladene Haldir richtig austoben konnten. Als das Lied zu Ende war, waren auch die beiden Teenager etwas außer Atem, doch das nächste Lied passte perfekt um sich etwas zu erholen.

Noah streckte ihre Arme nach Haldir aus und zog ihn zu sich. Die beiden tanzten aufeinandergestützt und mit viel Körperkontakt, was aber nicht weiter auffiel, da sie bei weitem nicht die einzigen waren.

Während Noah entspannt ihre Augen schloss, vollendete Haldir in Gedanken seinen Plan und lächelte siegessicher. Er zog Noah etwas näher an sich heran und positionierte seine Hand etwas tiefer auf ihrem Rücken. Das Mädchen bemerkte zwar, dass seine Hand nun gefährlich nahe an ihrem Hintern war, doch es störte sie nicht besonders, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar und lächelte ebenfalls.

Leider endete das Lied viel zu schnell und die beiden setzten sich wieder auf den Boden. Gemeinsam lehnten sie sich an einen Baumstamm und Haldir legte einen Arm um Noahs Taille. Seine andere Hand hielt Noahs linke Hand in seiner und streichelte sie geistesabwesend. Eine angenehme Stille entstand und beide schlossen für kurze Zeit ihre Augen.

Nach einiger Zeit rückte Haldir noch etwas näher und streichelte Noahs Hals. Das Mädchen öffnete ihre Augen und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Erzähl mir ein wenig über dein Zuhause."

„Was willst du denn wissen?", fragte Noah leise und strich eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht. Der junge Elb lächelte: „Hattest du viele Liebhaber?"

Noahs Augen weiteten sich und sie erkannte sofort, in welche Richtung dieser Abend verlaufen würde. Lächelnd starrte sie in Haldirs Augen: „Genug um zu wissen, was ich in bestimmten Situationen machen muss. Und du?"

Haldir beugte sich zu ihr hinunter: „Genug um zu wissen, dass ich dir sicher noch einige Dinge beibringen kann."

Noah lachte leise und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände: „Wenn du nur wüsstest..."

Der Rest ging in einem sanften Kuss unter.

A/N... ok, als erstens möchte ich gleich etwas klarstellen... Noah ist in dieser Geschichte eine Jungfrau!!! Ich brauche ihre Jungfräulichkeit für das Sequel, also wird es in TwD keinen Sex zwischen ihr und Haldir geben... aber alles andere ist ja noch offen... g...

Dann gibt es hier noch schnell ein Lexikon bezüglich der Ringerausdrücke:

Freistil: ich darf den ganzen Körper des Gegners angreifen; es gibt auch noch griechisch-römisch, bei dem ich nur von der Hüfte aufwärts angreifen darf

Passiv: stellt euch das folgendermaßen vor (ist aber nur eine von vielen Varianten!)... beide Ringer halten sich und keiner bewegt sich, weil beide gleich stark sind/eine blöde Position haben/ect... der Schiri entscheidet dann, welcher der beiden am wenigsten macht und pfeift ab. Der passive Ringer muss auf den Boden knien, was seinem Gegner einen Vorteil verschafft

Schultersieg: Wenn beide Schulterblätter die Matte berühren ist das ein Schultersieg ï  der Kampf endet sofort mit 4:0 (das Beste was einem passieren kann), fast jeder Ringer arbeitet bei einem Kampf auf einen Schultersieg hin

Falls ihr irgendwelche Fragen ( in Ronnys Fall wahrscheinlich Kritikpunkte, weil ich was falsch erklärt habe) habt, schreibt mir!!!

Und nun zu meinen reviewern!!!

nachtschatten: danke für die review!!!!!!!! Noah wird nur deswegen so auskekitzelt, weil jeder engen Körperkontakt zu ihr haben will lachg... jedenfalls in Haldirs Fall. Hoffe dir gefällt das neue Kapitel!!!

Anjuli: ooooooooh ja, giggelnde Mädchen sind so ziemlich das schlimmste für einen Jungen... vor allem wenn sie in größeren Gruppen auftauchen... g.... Ich wge zu behaupten, dass dir dieses Kapitel gefallen hat.... Auch wenn nur ein winziger Kuss darin vorkommt..... mehr Haldir Action gibt's bestimmt!!!! Und Glorfindel action wär ja auch nicht schlecht!

Nichan: keine Angst... Haldir ist ganz und gar nicht soooooo unerfahren.... Glorfindel hat ihm lediglich ein paar Tips gegeben... aber peinlich ist das schon, wenn ein Erwachsener ein Sexgespräch mit dir anfängt... hach, ich liebe es Charaktere leiden zu sehen... g

Shelley: Thranduil ist für Noah so was wie ein gaaaaaaaaaanz toller Freund... es kommt zwar manchmal so rüber, aber zwischen den beiden ist nichts... außerdem wäre Noah dann doch etwas zu kindisch für den König von Düsterwald... man stelle sie sich als Königin vor... lach... Kobras kennen die in Mittelerde sicher, wir reden hier schließlich von ewig lebenden und erfahrenden Elben (unter Ithilien gibt es sicher Kobras!), in irgendeinem Buch wird schon was über Kobras geschrieben stehen! Und wegen der Bananen und Pfirsiche... Pfirsiche zu erklären ist einfach, die gibt es auch in düsterwäldische Klimazonen... meine Oma hat einen Pfirsichbaum und unser Mitteleuropäisches Klima, dürfte (meiner Meinung nach) dem düsterwäldischen ähneln... und die Bananen kann man gaaaaanz lange frischhalten... die hat man also in Ithilien angebaut und nach Düsterwald geschleppt... da gibt's ganz natürliche Methoden der Frischhaltung (außerdem pflückt man Bananen ja unreif)... wobei deine Idee mit den Kühlcontainern ja auch nicht so abwegig sein könnte... g... hmmm.... Irgendwie werden die Antworten zu deinen reviews immer am längsten g... bei dir hab' ich eben immer viel zu erzählen und erklären (macht Spaß!)

Blimmchen: danke für die Info zwecks Nimue... wusste, doch dass ich den namen kenne g und danke für die review!!!

Carestel: rotwerd...ich hab' (glaub ich) noch nie so eine... eine... tolle review gekriegt (sorry, mir fehlen die worte)... infreudentränenausbrech... so was liebes!!! heul... carestelumarm... i-ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll..... DANKE!!!!!

Ronny ferocia: meine liebste Ronny, nach der Niederlage des KSK-Klaus, musste ich mich kreativ austoben... (böses Wals böses Wals...), ich hoffe jetzt einfach mal, dass ich bei den Ringerregeln nix falsch gemacht hab... mein Gott, schon drei Jahre bei den Ringern und immer noch kein Tau von nichts...

Zutzi alias Susi: ha, ich wusste doch, dass es das Bürstenszenario schon mal gab... und nun zu den Eltern von Haldir, Orophin und Rumil... also in meiner Geschichte sind die Eltern der drei tot, daher muss sich Haldir auch um seine Brüder kümmern... natürlich mit der Hilfe von Galadriel und Celeborn... und nö, Thranduil ist nicht in Noah verknallt... nein nein nein... mag zwar öfters den Anschein haben, aber nein, ist er nicht... wär ja eh zu alt für sie g... und von meiner letzten ferienwoche hatte ich rein gar nix... ich musste nämlich für meine total hirnlose Vormatura büffeln... so was gibt's auch nur in der BAKIP... grummel... aber jetzt leiden wir ja wieder gemeinsam in der Schule!!!

Luisa: danke!!!!!!! Hab zwar nicht so schnell upgedated, wie ich wollte, aber dafür ist das Chapter ja etwas länger!!!... hoffe natürlich, dass ich wieder von dir höre... immernochtränenderfreudeindenaugenhab...knuddel

lil-natch: ui.... Den Namen hab ich ja total vergessen!!!!!!!... ähm.... Wart mal..... Vinya Vanya bedeutet so viel wie.... denkgrübel... neue Schöhnheit... oder so.... für klein Legsi ist Noah ja was ganz besonderes und exotisches.... Deswegen der Name.... Da sieht man mal wieder, dass ich am Anfang dieser Geschichte keinen Plan hatte und einfach nur wild drauf los schrieb..... DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEW

chrissy9: dankeschööööööööööön g...

tolka: abkeks... das ist ja mal ein geiles wort!!! gleichinwortschatzaufnehm... Noah dürfte etwa 16 sein... so ungefähr.... Halt ein abgewrackter Teenager g

Liebchen: was für ne Abschlussfahrt nach Berlin??? neugierigsei... und ich schick dir mit diesem update noch ein stoßgebet für deinen Compi... wehe, der mackt noch mal so rum... das ist nämlich total nervenaufreibend... kenn ich nur zur genüge von meinem compi... compiböseanguck...


	26. Chapter26

A/N Hallo! Wieder auferstanden von den Abiturtoten ist…. Nova! Abitur mit Auszeichnung bestanden, Abiturreise ohne brummenden Schädel überstanden (man lese und staune) und ein neues Kapitel geschrieben! Ok, es ist nicht eines meiner interessantesten, aber ich muss mich erst wieder richtig einschreiben, schließlich habe ich ja eine laaaaaaaaaange Pause hinter mir… Der Anfang des Kapitels ist eine Überarbeitung des letzten 26.Kapitels. So wie es jetzt ist, gefällt's mir besser und vor allem ist es jetzt… interessanter… -g-……

Szenen sind mit -szenenwechsel- voneinander getrennt, alles andere lässt mir fanfiction net nicht gelten -grummel- (nicht mal meine sternchen haben sie mir gelassen) falls ihr wisst, die ich das anders machen kann - HILFE

Viel Spaß beim Lesen (falls überhaupt noch einer liest) und schickt mir bitte Rückmeldungen, die motivieren mich immer so zum Schreiben… .

Noah lachte leise und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände: „Wenn du nur wüsstest…"

Der Rest ging in einem sanften Kuss unter.

szenenwechsel-

Haldir tastete sich langsam vor, er wollte Noah schließlich nicht abschrecken. Eine Hand fuhr langsam an ihrer Taille entlang und seine zweite Hand packte ihren Ellenbogen. Als beide nach Luft schnappend auseinander gingen, nutzte der blonde Elb seine Chance, zog das Mädchen auf und lächelte sie verführerisch an: „Komm mit."

Noah lächelte ihn wissend an und folgte ohne Protest. Ein paar Meter weiter bahnte sich ein breiter, aber flacher Bach seinen Weg durch das dichte Gebüsch. Haldir verschwendete jedoch keine Zeit um Noah das glitzernde Mondlicht zu zeigen, sondern zog sie eng an sich und umarmte sie, als ob das Ende der Welt nahe wäre. Noah erwiderte die Umarmung und strich vorsichtig über Haldirs Ohrenspitzen. Der Galadhrim keuchte auf und drückte den Teenager auf den Boden.

Als beide eine bequeme Position gefunden hatten – Noah unten und Haldir oben – fuhr der Elb ihre weichen Gesichtskonturen nach und lächelte verträumt. „ Was ist?", wollte Noah wissen und legte ihren Kopf schief. „Das ich einmal so etwas Besonderes wie dich in meinen Armen halten darf… bei den Valar…" er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie.

Vorsichtig strich Haldir mit seiner Zunge über Noahs Lippen, welche sie als Antwort öffnete um ihn mit ihrer Zunge zu begrüßen. Ihre Finger waren in seinem goldenen Haar vergraben und seine Hände ertasteten jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers.

Noahs Finger wanderten von Haldirs Haaren zu seinem Hals und sie fuhr sanft an seinem Tunikakragen entlang – bis der erste Knopf erreicht wurde. Langsam öffnete sie ihn und blickte Haldir durchdringend an, als er seine Lippen von ihren löste um sie anzuschauen. Der Elb reagierte sofort, wenn auch etwas zurückhaltend, schließlich wollte er das Mädchen unter ihm nicht verschrecken. Seine linke Hand fand ihren Platz an Noahs Taille während sich seine rechte Hand ihren Weg an Noahs Beinen entlang unter ihr Kleid bahnte. Das Mädchen keuchte auf, als der Galadhrim an ihrem Bein hinauf strich und ließ sich protestlos von ihm hochheben, bis sie auf seinem Schoß saß. Haldirs Blick schweifte vom erröteten Gesicht des Mädchens zu ihrem Ausschnitt, der sich etwas nach unten verschoben hatte und nun eine aufreizende Aussicht bot. Ein kurzes hitziges Lächeln konnte Noah noch erkennen ehe der Elb sich den Rundungen, die ihr Ausschnitt preisgab, widmete. Sanft küsste er jedes Fleckchen Haut, das er finden konnte.

Die Küsse des Galadhrim wanderten an ihrem Hals entlang und über ihre Schulter wieder nach Unten. Seine Tunika war inzwischen vollständig aufgeknöpft und Noah ergriff die Initiative. Sie drückte Haldir auf seinen Rücken und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. Dann beugte sich das Mädchen langsam zu ihm hinunter und begann seinen Oberkörper zu erkunden. Der Elb ließ alles mit sich gefallen und genoss ihre Zuneigung. Seine Hände befanden sich mittlerweile beide unter Noahs Kleid und ertasteten jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut. Haldir bemerkte nicht, dass Noah inzwischen ihre Sitzposition etwas veränderte, keuchte aber auf, als er spürte wo genau sie plötzlich saß. Seine Hüfte drückte impulsiv gegen die Wärme, die er spüren konnte und seine Hände packten die Hüften des Lockenkopfs um sie daran zu hindern ihre Position wieder zu verändern.

Die beiden küssten sich innig und bewegten sich langsam zu einem inneren Rhythmus. Keiner bemerkte, dass sich eine andere Person der kleinen Lichtung näherte…

„Haldir!"

Das Pärchen fuhr erschrocken auseinander und starrte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Im nächsten Moment wankte auch schon Chanuaè in die Lichtung und hob grüßend die Hand. „Hallo, ihr beiden! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um euch gemacht. Die anderen warten bereits, also kommt schnell mit!"

Der angetrunkene Galadhrim schien nicht zu bemerken, dass er das junge Pärchen vor ihm gerade bei gewissen Aktivitäten gestört hatte, drehte sich fröhlich pfeifend um und verschwand im Wald.

Noah starrte dem Elben entgeistert hinterher lächelte aber, als sie einen Kuss auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Haldir seufzte niedergeschlagen: „Wir sollten wohl besser wieder zurück zu den anderen gehen, bevor die ganze Galadhrimherde vor uns steht." „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, auch wenn mir das ganz und gar nicht gefällt.", stimmte sie ihm zu und versuchte ihren Ausschnitt zu recht zu rücken, währen der Elb seine Tunika zuknöpfte. Als sie aufstehen wollte, hielt er sie jedoch schelmisch lächelnd zurück: „Nicht so schnell." Und mit diesen Worten küsste er sie noch einmal innig.

szenenwechsel-

Der nächste Morgen brach für die tapferen Trinker und Noah viel zu schnell an. Quer durch den königlichen Palast war stöhnen und fluchen zu hören als sich die Sonne ihren Weg durch alle Fenster und Spalten bahnte.

„Macht das Licht wieder aus!", murmelte eine gepeinigte Noah und verkroch sich so tief sie konnte unter ihrer Decke. Das Brummen in ihrem Schädel hätte eine glatte 10 auf der Kopfwehrichterskala gegeben. „Nie wieder elbischer Likör… nie wieder…" Plötzlich spürte das Mädchen einen Ruck und das Licht des Bösen traf sie mit voller Wucht.

„Aufstehen du schlafende Schönheit! Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, du kannst also unmöglich die ganze Zeit im Bett verbringen.", begrüßte sie eine fröhliche Mirona. „Ich pfeif auf den schönen Tag – Decke! -stöhn- Autsch, mein Koooooooopf…" Mirona schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und zog die leidenden Noah aus dem Bett: „Das hast du jetzt davon. Hättest du nicht den ganzen Abend mit diesen Galadhrim verbracht und ihren schrecklichen Alkohol getrunken, währst du jetzt nicht in dieser Verfassung. Komm, ich habe dir ein Bad eingelassen, das wird dir bestimmt gut tun."

Stöhnend folgte Noah ihrer Freundin ins Badezimmer und sank ins Wasser. Dort verbrachte sie mindestens zwei Stunden und währe beinahe ertrunken, aber ertrinken klang für sie in diesem Zustand besser als so einen tödlichen „Morgen danach" zu haben.

…Und was war mit Legolas und seinen Freunden?...

szenenwechsel-

„Rache!"

„Fo was von gemein!"

Die schrecklichen Drei saßen zusammengekauert hinter ein paar Büschen und zeterten gerade über die herzallerliebste, kleine, süße Arwen, die ihnen bei der letzten ihrer „Teeparties des Schreckens" die Hölle heiß gemacht hatte. Natürlich schworen die drei der kleinen Elbin ewige Rache und waren gerade dabei einen teuflischen Plan auszutüfteln. Das einzige winzige Problem, dass sie hatten war… sie hatten nicht die geringste Idee, was sie machen sollten!

Doch die Rettung nahte schon und zwar in Form eines Flüchtlings.

„Linaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! Wo bist du mein Schätzchen! Linaaaaaaaaaaaaääääääääääääääääl!"

Die drei zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als sie die quietschende Stimme des jüngsten Bruchtalkindes hörten. Im nächsten Moment hüpfte irgendetwas über die Büsche und landete mit einem leisen „uff" auf Elrohir. Der zerquetschte Zwilling wollte schon protestieren, doch Legolas hielt ihm den Mund zu. Kurz darauf rannte Arwen an ihnen vorbei und zog eine unheimliche Parfümwolke hinter sich her.

Als sie verschwunden war, stieß Elrohier empört den schnaufenden Linael von sich herunter und wollte sich schon auf ihn werfen, doch sein Bruder hielt ihn zurück. „D -schnauf- dass war kn-knapp -röchel-", japste der Elbenjunge und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Legolas blickte ihn amüsiert an: „Was wollte fie denn?" Linael hob seinen Kopf und blitzte den Winzelprinzen böse an: „Na was wohl! Sie wollte – sie WOLLTE!"

„Sie wollte WAS!", riefen die drei Schrecklichen wie aus einem Mund.

„Sie wollte mich KÜSSEN!"

„BUÄHHHHHHHH!" „Ist ja eklig!" „Wurgs!", waren die Kommentare der Herrschaften. Linael setzte sich wieder auf und knackte mit einen Knöcheln: „Das gibt Rache. Ich werd's ihr schon noch heimzahlen… diese Teeparties und… und… KÜSSE!"

Die drei Freunde blickten sich kurz an und begannen triumphierend zu grinsen. Mit einem Unruhestifter mehr in der Truppe könnten sie es sicherlich schaffen einen Racheplan gegen Arwen auszutüfteln. Abrupt drehten sie sich zu Linael an, der plötzlich dreinblickte, als ob er vielleicht doch lieber bei Arwen geblieben wäre.

„Linael, mein Freund!", säuselte Legolas gekonnt und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber: „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."

szenenwechsel-

„Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, bin ich nicht mit abstand die Schönste im Land?", sang die kleine unwissende Arwen in ihrem Zimmer und drehte sich zu ihren unzähligen Puppen und Stofftieren um: „Linael liebt mich! Er ist nur zu schüchtern um es mir zu sagen."

Mit diesen Worten tänzelte sie quer durchs Zimmer und setzte sich an ihr Fenster, lehnte sich dramatisch zurück und hauchte: „Hach Linael, mein Retter, mein Prinz. Mit dir will ich in die Unendlichkeit reiten!"

tock-tock-tock-

Das Elbenmädchen stand verwundert auf und ging zu ihrer Tür. Langsam machte sie sie auf, begann zu lächeln und ließ einen nervös aussehenden Linael eintreten. „Was führt dich denn hier her? Die Liebe?", wollte sie gespannt wissen und blinzelte ich verführerisch an. Der junge Elb schluckte nur schwer und nickte stumm. Nach einigen Sekunden schaffte er es endlich seinen Mund aufzumachen: „I-ich wollte nur f-fragen…. Ob…… ob du vielleicht m-mit mir……… spazieren… gehen möchtest."

Arwen nickte enthusiastisch, packte seinen Arm und zerrte ihn aus dem Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später hatte sich Linael so weit gefasst, dass er den ausgetüftelten Plan einigermaßen gut durchführen konnte. „Ich will dir was gaaaaaanz Besonderes zeigen!" „Hach wie romantisch!", säuselte Arwen nur und warf ihre Haare zurück. Und sie ließ sich willig von ihrem Schätzchen in die Höhle des Löwen führen…

szenenwechsel-

Noah hatte sich inzwischen so weit zusammengerafft, dass sie aus dem Bad gekrochen war und sich angezogen hatte. Sie sah zwar trotz aller Bemühungen von Seiten Mironas immer noch aus wie ein Zombie, doch das war ihr so ziemlich egal. „Und jetzt gehen wir hinunter in die Küche und essen was!", verkündete die Elbin bestimmend und zog die jammernde Noah aus dem Zimmer.

In der Küche angekommen, hob Noah verwundert eine Augenbraue als sie das Bild vor sich sah. Etwa sechs tapfere Trinker, die sie vom letzten Abend her kannte, saßen an einem großen Tisch und hielten sich allesamt die Köpfe. Mirona lächelte derweil sadistisch und rief laut: „GUTEN MORGEN!"

Ein Aufstöhnen und Jammern ging durch die Reihen als die Elben ihre Köpfe noch tiefer in ihren Armen vergruben. „Mach doch nicht so einen Lärm.", „…Viel zu früh…", „…Viel zu fröhlich…"

Noah gesellte sich zu den Leidensgenossen und war innerlich froh darüber, dass sie nicht so viel hatte trinken können wie die Herrschaften vor ihr. „Harte Nacht hinter euch?", fragte sie mitleidig und rieb sich die Schläfe. Das leise Murmeln, das durch die Reihen ging, deutete sie als ja. Es dauerte nicht lange, da stellte Mirona auch schon einen riesigen Teller mit Obst, Käse und anderen Köstlichkeiten auf den Tisch. Daneben stellte sie einen großen Korb mit Brot und forderte alle auf etwas zu essen. „Dann geht es euch gleich besser!" – Von wegen – der erste rannte schon wenige Minuten nach dem ersten Bissen aus der Küche.

Noah begnügte sich mit einem kleinen Butterbrot und wankte dann wieder aus der Küche hinaus. „Wo ist eigentlich mein kleiner Legolas? Ich bekommen den kleinen Streuner ja kaum noch zu Gesicht."

Mirona tätschelte ihre Schulter: „Den kriegt momentan kaum einer zu Gesicht. Er ist wie verändert, seit die Zwillinge da sind. Ihm tut der Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen einfach gut." Noah nickte beruhigt und ging in den Garten um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Doch statt der ersehnten Ruhe wurde sie mit lautem Kreischen konfrontiert.

Schnell wie eine Schildkröte machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Geschrei und schwor sich innerlich nie wieder auch nur einen Tropfen Aklohol anzurühren. Sie blieb abrupt stehen, als sie sah, wer genau so hysterisch schrie und warum – und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus; Kopfweh hin oder her.

Vor ihr stand Arwen, an einen Baum gebunden aber so, dass sie noch etwa zwei Meter um den Baum herum laufen konnte. Allerdings war sie so komisch angebunden, dass sie keine Chance hatte sich selbst zu befreien. Legolas, Linael, Elladan und Elrohier standen vor ihr und streckten ihr die Zunge heraus. Immer wieder riss einer einen kleinen Witz der Arwen so in Rage brachte, dass sie versuchte sich einen der vier Unruhestifter zu schnappen. Das Seil war jedoch nur so lang, dass sie immer kurz vor ihrem angepeilten Opfer zum stehen kam. Meist hatte sie aber so einen Zug drauf, dass sie unsanft zum Baum zurück spickte und auf ihrem Allerwertesten landete.

Die vier Jungs hatten inzwischen den Spaß ihres Lebens. Noah bemerkte überrascht wie gut Elrohir und Elladan ihre kleine Schwester nachäffen konnten und was für gute Tänzer die vier Elben waren. Sie waren nämlich gerade dabei einen Kriegertanz um die kochende Arwen und ihren neuen Geliebten, den Baum, zu machen.

Zu erschöpft um einzugreifen, beschloss Noah kurzerhand, dass die kleine Elbin diese Strafe schon verdient haben musste und verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Wer war sie schon um Kinder in ihrer Kreativität einzuschränken? -grins-

szenenwechsel-

Am Abend war Noah wieder so fit, dass sie zum traditionellen Geschichtenerzählen gehen konnte. Die besten Erzähler aus Düsterwald, Bruchtal und Lothlorien gaben ihre Geschichten zum Besten und als Auflockerung zwischen den Geschichten wurde gesungen.

Haldir hatte schon auf das Mädchen gewartet und zog sie sofort zu sich auf die weichen Kissen. Neben den beiden saßen Orophin, Legolas, Linael, Elladan und Elrohir. Als Legolas seine Nanny erblickte, grinste er sie breit an und setzte sich zu ihr. „Hallo!" „Hallo, dich sieht man ja kaum noch!" Legolas grinste nur schelmisch: „Ich habe eben viel zu tun." Noah lachte nur und strich ihm durch's Haar: „Das habe ich mitbekommen."

Und so klang der Abend ruhig und besinnlich aus. Noah bequem an Haldir gelehnt, Legolas bequem an Noah gelehnt und drei schlafende Witzbolde auf dem armen Orophin.

A/N so das war's für's erste. Beim nächsten Kapitel werde ich dann auch wieder brav meinen reviewern antworten, aber das dieses Kapitel so schnell wie möglich online geht, war mir besonders wichtig. Dafür nehme ich mir beim nächsten mal extra viel Zeit für meine geliebten LeserInnen! Versprochen!

Eure Nova


	27. Chapter 27

A/N So, da bin ich wieder! Das update hat zwar (wie immer) ein wenig gedauert, aber wichtig ist, dass es da ist! Hoffe es gefällt euch

Und ohne Umschweife präsentiere ich: Chapter 27! –tätärätätäääääääää-

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-tock-tock-

„Komm herein, Haldir!", rief Noah aus ihrem Badezimmer und knotete ihre lästigen braunen Locken zusammen. Schnell knöpfte sie ihre Tunika zu und begutachtete sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel. „Hmmm… passabel." Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend und marschierte aus dem gekachelten Raum in ihr gemütliches Schlafzimmer.

Haldir war gerade dabei, Legolas' Zeichnungen zu begutachten, drehte sich jedoch schnell um, als er Noah hörte. „Guten Morgen!" Noah schenkte dem hübschen Elben ein strahlendes Lächeln und stellte sich neben ihn: „Guten Morgen! Was hast du heute denn mit mir vor?" Neugierig blickte sie ihn an, doch Haldir hüllte sich in geheimnisvolles Schweigen… na ja fast: „Lass dich überraschen! Bist du bereit für einen kleinen Ausflug?" Der Lockenkopf nickte heftig und ließ sich ohne Protest vom Galadhrim aus dem Zimmer führen.

Die beiden gingen zu den Ställen in denen zwei gesattelte Pferde standen. Haldir packte zwei Beutel und hievte sie auf eines der Pferde, dann drehte er sich zu seiner Menschenfreundin um: „Wir werden einen kleinen Ausritt machen, wenn's genehm ist. Kannst du reiten?" „Was soll denn diese Frage, natürlich kann ich reiten!", antwortete Noah spielerisch empört und versuchte sich auf ihr Pferd zu ziehen. Allerdings war unsere Heldin nicht sonderlich beweglich und das Pferd, so schön es auch aussah, war nicht gerade klein. Also kamen bei Noahs ernst gemeinten Versuchen in den Sattel zu steigen klägliche Hüpftänzeleien heraus und Haldir konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen. Breit grinsend stellte er sich hinter die rot glühende Noah: „Brauchst du Hilfe?" Noah winkte übertrieben locker ab und meinte sarkastisch: „Nein, nein. Ich wärme mich immer auf bevor ich auf ein Pferd steige!" Ein letztes Mal versuchte sie einen kläglichen Versuch in den Sattel zu steigen – und siehe da – sie schaffte es! (was sie nicht wusste war, dass Haldir ihr einen kleinen Stoß gegeben hatte, der sich als äußerst hilfreich erwies) „HA! Na siehst du, ich schaffe das auch ohne Hilfe!", rief sie triumphierend und nahm die Zügel in die Hände. Haldir lächelte sie nur liebevoll an und setzte sich ebenfalls auf sein Pferd.

Die beiden ritten an den düsterwäldischen Feldern vorbei in den Wald. Schon nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie an einer kleinen Lichtung an, die über und über mit Gänseblümchen übersäht war. Noah blickte sich um und drehte sich schließlich mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue zu Haldir: „Wie romantisch." Der Elb grinste nur stumm und glitt von seinem Pferd herunter. Er nahm die beiden Beutel mit sich und packte eine Decke und ein reichhaltiges Frühstück aus. Noah gesellte sich schon bald zu ihm und half, alle Köstlichkeiten auszupacken. „Da hast du dir ja ganz schön was angetan!", meinte sie bewundernd und schnappte sich eine Himbeere. Haldir nahm als Antwort ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich auf die Decke hinunter: „Nur für dich…"

Gemeinsam machten sie sich daran alles Mitgebrachte auszuprobieren und redeten angeregt miteinander. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit veränderte sich die heitere Atmosphäre in Noahs Augen. Warum?... nun ja… Haldir sah sie irgendwie komisch an… und Noah, die nicht gerade zu den Schnell-Checkern gehörte fragte besorgt: „Ist was?" Der Galadhrim blieb ein paar Sekunden unverändert liegen und starrte sie weiterhin stumm an, doch dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einen phänomenalen Lächeln, das geradezu schrie "Nimm mich!"

„Ja, mit deinen Lippen stimmt was nicht.", sagte er schließlich und Noah blickte ihn verdutzt an: „Was denn?" Er rückte näher und zog sie ein wenig zu sich heran. Dann hauchte er mit tiefer Stimme: „Sie liegen nicht auf meinen." Und ehe Noah genau wusste was vor sich ging, befand sie sich in einem atemberaubenden Kuss mit dem wohl größten Charmeure die sie je kennen gelernt hatte.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Am Nachmittag hatte Haldir etwas mit seinen lothlorischen Kameraden vor und Noah kümmerte sich um Baby Rumil. Doch während das Bündel Elb die ganze Zuwendung genoss schmollte jemand anderer in der Ecke des Zimmers.

Elladan und Elrohir wurden dazu verdonnert mit Arwen und ihrem Papa einen kleinen Ausflug zu machen und Linael war zu Besuch bei irgendeiner entfernten Verwandten. Also musste Prinz Legolas seinen Nachmittag allein gestalten, was seine Laune nicht gerade hob. Als er jedoch erfahren musste, dass SEINE Nanny auf ein anderes Kind aufpasste, war alles aus. Der kleine Elb verdrückte sich schmollend und schwer enttäuscht in die Ecke die am weitesten von Noah und dem hinterlistigen kleinen Einschleimer, auch Rumil genannt, entfernt war. Er sagte über eine halbe Stunde lang kein Wort und würdigte der inzwischen verzweifelten Noah keines Blickes.

„Ach komm schon Legolas. Sag mir doch was los ist. Hat dir jemand was getan? Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte Noah zum zigsten mal und strich dem hopsenden und giggelnden Rumil, der auf ihrem Schoß saß, die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Legolas zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Er war allein. Er war der Prinz. Er war beleidigt. Alles andere war unwichtig.

Irgendwann reichte es dem Mädchen. Sie setzte Rumil auf dem Boden ab und marschierte zu ihrem Schützling hinüber. Legolas, der das bemerkte quetschte sich noch näher an die Wand und starrte stur geradeaus. Noah legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und blickte ihn fragend an: „Was ist denn? Wenn du nicht mit mir redest kann ich dir auch nicht helfen."

Der Prinz von Düsterwald drehte sich zu seiner Nanny um und starrte sie stumm an.

„Bäh!"

Noahs Augenbrauen hoben sich irritiert: „Was?"

Was folgte waren ein paar interessante Ausdrücke, die Noah stark an Baby Rumil erinnerten… Baby Rumil?

Endlich ging Noah ein Lichtlein auf und sie hätte sich für ihre Ignoranz selber schlagen können. Natürlich! Legolas war eifersüchtig auf Baby Rumil! „Ach Legolas! Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig auf Rumil, oder? Du weißt doch, dass du mein einziger kleiner Schatz bist! Ich passe nur auf ihn auf, weil Haldir keine Zeit hat." Doch Legolas schien ihre Erklärung nicht wirklich zu beeindrucken. Er starrte sie immer noch böse an und begann plötzlich am Daumen zu lutschen. „Legolas, lass das!", rief Noah protestierend, doch der kleine Prinz setzte seine Regression ins Babyalter munter fort.

Zu allem Überdruss schien Baby Rumil aufgefallen zu sein, dass sich momentan nicht alles um ihn drehte und er drehte seine Protestschreie voll auf. Vom winzigen Galadhrim inspiriert begann auch Legolas wie am Spieß zu schreien und klammerte sich an Noahs Beine, als sie aufstehen wollte. Der Lockenkopf versuchte diese Situation unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, wusste aber nicht so recht wie. Legolas hatte sich fest mit ihrem Fuß verkeilt und ließ nicht locker und Rumil befand sich am anderen Ende des Raumes. Wohl oder übel musste sie also – Legolas am Boden mitschleifend – langsam ihren Weg zum Baby machen ohne umzufallen. warum um alles in der Welt ist Legolas auf einmal wieder so verpicht darauf, dass ich mich nur um ihn kümmere? Er hat mich doch in den letzten Tagen fast nie gebraucht, grübelte das Mädchen während sie sich an einem Stuhl abstützen musste, da Legolas nun auch ihren zweiten Fuß gepackt hatte.

Sie kroch auf allen Vieren weiter und gelangte schließlich endlich beim schreienden Baby an. Noah wollte Rumil gerade in den Arm nehmen um ihn zu beruhigen, als Legolas ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Er setzte sich vor ihn und streckte, immer noch weinend, beide Arme nach Noah aus. Nun gut, Noah hatte zwei Arme und hätte beide Elbenkinder aufheben können, doch Legolas ließ das nicht zu. Noah gehörte ihm, ihm allein. Da war kein Platz für einen Intriganten! Er stupste Rumil etwas fester an und das weinende Baby fiel kippte seitwärts um.

Das reichte Noah. Sie stand auf, beugte sich über Legolas und schnappte sich Rumil. Dann packte sie die Hand des kleinen Prinzen und zog ihn mit eisernem Griff auf. Legolas, der das wütende Blitzen in Noahs Augen bemerkte, ließ stumm und ohne Widerworte aufziehen und wurde auf einem Stuhl platziert. „Bleib da!", wie Noah den kleinen Elben an und beruhigte Baby Rumil, der nur noch ein gelegentliches Schniefen von sich gab. Schon bald darauf, war er erschöpft eingeschlafen und Noah konnte ihn in sein Bettchen legen. Dann wandte sie sich an Legolas.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, sodass sie auf seiner Augenhöhe war, und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Der kleine Elb starrte sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an, da er einen Wutausbruch erwartete, doch er kam nicht. Stattdessen blickte Noah ihn undefinierbar an und sprach schließlich: „Weißt du, was du gerade getan hast?" Legolas blieb weiter stumm. „Du hättest Rumil ernsthaft verletzen können, und das nur, weil du eifersüchtig auf ihn warst. Du bist schon ein großer Junge Legolas. Rumil ist aber noch ganz klein und braucht immer jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert. Er kann sich nicht wehren und auch nicht sagen was er will, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir." Der blonde Elb senkte beschämt seinen Kopf, doch Noah hob ihn wieder an um ihrem kleinen Schützling in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass du mir hilfst auf Rumil aufzupassen. Aber als du dann nur stumm in der Ecke gesessen und nicht einmal mit mir geredet hast, hat mich das gekränkt. Magst du mich denn nicht mehr?"

Legolas hatte inzwischen echte Tränen in den Augen und seine Unterlippe zitterte gefährlich. Bevor Noah wusste wie ihr geschah, hatte er seine Arme um ihren Hals geworfen und heulte herzerweichend in ihre Schulter. „… -wein-… hab dich… i-immer noch lieb… -heul-… tut… leid……… -rotz-… nie wieder böse!" Noah erwiderte die Umarmung und streichelte den Kopf des kleinen Prinzen: „Schhh, schon gut. Ich bin dir nicht böse."

Der Elb wischte sich die Augen trocken und lächelte Noah selbstbewusst an: „Ich bin ein großer Junge. Ich kann dir helfen!" Die beiden lächelten sich an und machten es sich auf dem großen Sofa, das im Zimmer stand, bequem. Da Rumil friedlich in seinem Bettchen schlief hatten sie wieder einmal Zeit für sich und nutzten sie gut.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Am Abend kehrten die Bruchtalkinder samt Elrond wieder zurück, doch der Lord sah alles andere als gut aus. Thranduil ließ Legolas los damit er seine Freunde begrüßen konnte und blickte Elrond amüsiert an: „Was ist denn alter Freund?"

Elrond antwortete nicht, doch Elladan nahm seinem Papa die Erklärung ab, als er Legolas aufgeregt von ihren nachmittäglichen Entdeckungen berichtete. „Weißt du was wir gesehen haben? Realan und Mirona!" Elrohir unterbrach seinen Bruder: „Die haben sich… geküsst!" Eine Runde von Uähs und eklig machte die Runde und Elladan erzählte begeistert weiter. Keiner schien zu bemerkten, dass Elrond immer blasser und blasser wurde. „Und Mirona hat so komische Geräusche gemacht. Als ob ihr etwas weh tut!" „Und Realans Hände haben wir auch nicht gesehen. Komisch.", erzählte Elrohir weiter. Legolas hörte mit Glubschaugen zu und nickte nur ab und zu. Schließlich klinkte sich auch Arwen in das Gespräch ein: „Aber dann hat Papa sie gesehen und ganz komisch gequiekt." Elladan nickte enttäuscht: „Papa hat versucht uns die Augen zuzuhalten. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber jedenfalls waren Realan und Mirona plötzlich nicht mehr da. Was meinst du, was die da gemacht haben?" Legolas zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drehte sich zu Noah um, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da stand. „Noah, weißt du was die da gemacht haben?" Der Lockenkopf zuckte zusammen, lief rot an und murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches. Dann riss sie sich wieder zusammen und zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass eure Väter euch das ganz bestimmt erklären werden. Irgendwann."

Doch von Elrond und Thranduil war keine Spur. Die beiden Väter hatten sich in's Studierzimmer des Königs verkrochen und genossen die starke Wirkung des Miruvor Weins…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Haldir und Noah beschlossen die ganze Kinderschar mit zum kleinen Fluss hinunter zu nehmen, da an diesem Abend ein besonderes Festritual stattfinden würde. Jeder bekam ein kleines halbmondförmiges Schiffchen, in dem eine angezündete Kerze festgemacht war.

Gemeinsam legten sie die Schiffchen ins Wasser und ließen sie den Fluss hinunter treiben. Arwen bewunderte still das Lichtermeer vor ihr, als ihr eine Frage in den Kopf schoss und sie sich zu Haldir umdrehte: „Warum lassen wir eigentlich die Schiffchen auf dem Fluss treiben?" Alle drehten sich zu Legolas um, der als Düsterwälder als einziger die Antwort wusste.

Er stieß sein Schiffchen an und lächelte dann: „Jede Kerze steht für eine Seele die Mittelerde verlassen will. Mit diesen Schiffchen wollen wir ihnen helfen den Weg zu den Valar zu finden." „Schön." Kommentierte Arwen leise und kuschelte sich zufrieden an ihre Brüder, die das ausnahmsweise zuließen. Auch Legolas lehnte sich an Noah und beobachtete die Schiffchen, als die ihren Weg durch das Wasser bahnten.

„Mögen die Valar mit ihnen sein."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N ok, das war's erst mal… bin nicht sonderlich begeistert von dem Kapitel, aber das hat wohl damit zu tun, dass ich momentan einfach eine Schreibblockade habe… so was ist nicht schön… nein nein… gar nicht schön… aber das wird schon wieder. Danke für eure Geduld!

Hab euch alle lieb!

Nova

Und nun zu meinen reviewern!

Zutzi alias Susi: nur keine Angst vor der Matura! Alles was man dir über Folter hinterhältige Fragen bei der Prüfung erzählt hat stimmt nicht! (glücklicherweise)… es sei denn, dass deine Prüfungsvorständin Schulrätin oder so was ist und tiefsinnige Fragen stellt, wenn du eigentlich Fakten aufzählen solltest (bsp: Was ist der Sinn des Lebens für dich?) Ich hoffe, dass du mit der zweiten Version des 26. Chapters zufrieden warst und, dass du ab sofort nicht mehr so lange auf ein update warten musst! –mithoff-

blimmchen: -muffinschenk- an meine Mitleidende! Ich hoffe du hast dein Abitur gut hinter dich gebracht und gehörig gefeiert!

nichan: -g- ich war schon immer ein bisschen sadistisch veranlagt… wo wäre denn der Spaß, wenn nicht jemand auf meine kosten leiden würde (in den Geschichten zumindest…-g-)

Anjuli: hi! Hattest du auch so viel schlaflose Nächte wie ich vor dem Abi? Das war sooooooooo schlimm! Aber wenn man dann die Prüfungen vorbei hat…. –g- Hoffe natürlich du hast alles gut überstanden und kannst fleißig weiter lesen! –knuddel-

nachtschatten: -rotwerd- so schöne Komplimente … du bist einfach ein Schatz! –knuddel- -liebhab- Und ich hoffe natürlich wieder von dir zu hören! (und natürlich das dir meine 2. Version des 26. Chapters gefallen hat –g-)

connatica: -harhar- freu dich nicht zu früh! Die Matura kommt schneller als du denkst! –angstmach- nene, keine Sorge. Bis du deine Matura hast, ist dieser Teil der Geschichte (hoffentlich) beendet und du hast (eventuell) genug Zeit zum lernen… -g- und vielen dank für deine schöne review!

Liebchen: Für deine Treue knuddel ich dich jetzt mal gaaaaaaaaanz doll –knuddelknuddelknuddelknuddelknuddel- Ich muss ja fairerweise zugeben, dass ich kaum auf meine Matura gelernt habe… irgendwie hatte ich immer was anderes „wichtigeres" zu tun oder einfach keinen Bock…. Daher auch meine schlaflosen Nächte vor der Prüfung… so ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte ich noch nie (!)… aber es ist ja glatt gegangen (vielleicht hat mir ja KleinLegolas geholfen –g-)

Shelley: Tja, der Zeitfaktor ist immer so eine Sache. Du als Geschichten-schreib-Profi kennst das ja auch genau! Ich muss jetzt echt wieder anfangen deine Geschichte mitzuverfolgen… ein review hab ich schon geschrieben, aber irgendwie ist das nicht angekommen… ich hab's auf jedenfalls nie auf fanfiktion.de auftauchen sehen… -sichwunder-

Dax: -… no-comment-reviews können auch viel Aussagekraft haben! Danke!

Eryndis: Eine neue Leserin! Eine neue Leserin! –jubel- -ausflipp- -herumtanz- danke, dass du gleich eine review geschrieben hast! So was motiviert! Ich versuch mal, so schnell wie möglich wieder upzudaten! –sichvordemcomputerankleb-

Carestel: hmmm…. Schöne review, wann schreibst du wieder eine? –g- ich wird' mich anstrengen und so schnell wie möglich weiter schreiben… versprochen! (jetzt hoff ich, dass ich dieses Versprechen auch einhalten kann…)

JackyJohnson: -rotwerd- wenn du wüsstest wie oft ich vor meinen Chaptern sitze und mir denke „so ein Schrott!"… da sind solche reviews natürlich richtig egoboostend und geben mir die benötigte Bestätigung, dass ich doch auf dem richtigen Weg bin –knuddel- -dankbarsei- natürlich hoffe ich, dass du auch weiterhin Grund hast so liebe reviews zu schreiben! –hoffhoffhoff-


	28. Chapter 28

A/N Hallo! Dieses mal war ich ein klein (leider wirklich nur klein) wenig schneller im updaten… ich glaub' ich häng mir mal eine riesige Uhr um den Hals, damit ich nicht immer so lange brauche –g-

WICHTIG FÜR ALLE MEINE LESER/INNEN!

Diese Geschichte neigt sich langsam aber sicher dem Ende zu. Voraussichtlich wird es noch 3-4 Kapitel geben aber wie es weiter geht könnt IHR entscheiden:

Entweder: ich schreibe wie schon einmal angesprochen zwei weitere Teile (wie ich sie vorgesehen habe). Mehr will ich dazu nicht sagen g, außer dass es wieder witzig, romantisch und teils auch dramatisch wird;

Oder: Ich schreibe ein Sequel in dem es romantisch mit Noah und ihren Elben weitergeht. Allerdings wäre dann die Entscheidung fällig ob Thranduil oder Haldir (da ihr ja romantische Momente zwischen beiden Elben und Noah entdeckt habt –g-)

Oder ihr habt einen ganz anderen Wunsch und wollt ihn mir mitteilen!

Die Wahl ist euch überlassen, ich bin für alles offen. Die meisten Stimmen gewinnen! Falls es eng zwischen zwei Auswahlen werden sollte, kann ich ja immer noch einmal abstimmen lassen oder einfach auszählen g (Ene mene muh…). Also schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung!

Eure Nova

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Der nächste Tag brach sonnig und mit fröhlichen Kindergelächter heran. Es war der Tag der Kinder und überall waren bunte Stände aufgebaut die Spielsachen, Süßigkeiten und massenweise interessante Sachen verkauften. Auf der großen Festwiese wurden Spiele wie „Fang den Orc" oder „Kriegerstaffellauf" angeboten.

Noah hatte Legolas und den Zwillingen hoch und heilig versprochen, den Tag mit ihnen zu verbringen und beobachtete zusammen mit einer zufrieden an einem Zuckerapfel knabbernden Arwen das bunte Treiben vor ihr. „Lauf Elladan, lauf!", kreischte der kleine düsterwäldische Prinz und hüpfte aufgeregt hin und her. Am anderen Ende des Feldes konnte man einen ebenso aufgeregt herumhopsenden Elladan erkennen, der seinen Bruder anspornte. Der angespornte Zwilling rannte gerade schnaufend über die Wiese, was nicht gerade einfach war, denn schließlich hatte er die gesamte Ausrüstung eines düsterwäldischen Kriegers an. Dass ihm alles viel zu groß war muss wohl nicht erwähnt werden. Er stolperte also hoch motiviert zu Elrohir und klatschte schließlich bei ihm ab. In Windeseile schlüpfte er aus den Kriegerklamotten heraus und half seinem Bruder die ganze Ausrüstung wieder anzuziehen. Die gegnerische Mannschaft hatte einen kleinen Vorsprung, was sich unsere kleinen Helden aber nicht gefallen ließen. Ein erbitterter Kampf um den Sieg begann und immer mehr Elben standen um das Feld um den Teams zuzujubeln.

Noah und Arwen begannen ebenfalls lauthals zu schreien, wobei sich ihre Kampfrufe ein klein wenig von denen der anderen absetzten…

„Auf geht's Rohi, auf geht's! –klatsch-klatsch-klatsch- Auf geht's Rohi, auf geht's! –klatsch-klatsch-klatsch-" „Hier regiert das Prinzenteam! Hier regiert das Prinzenteam!" Eines muss wirklich gesagt werden – Arwen war eine äußerst schnelle Lernerin.

„Macht sie alle, werft sie aus der Hal-… Wiese!", schrie Noah und erntete einen verwirrten Blick von Arwen. Sie zuckte nur mit entschuldigend mit den Schultern: „Gewohnheit. Tut mir leid. Auf geht's Rohi, auf geht's!"

Leider schafften es unsere kleinen Helden schließlich doch nicht den Sieg zu errennen, doch Noah wusste wie sie die Jungen trösten konnte. „Kommt meine kleinen Helden. Ich spendiere euch erst mal ein riesiges Eis!" Die Truppe brach in laute Jubelrufe aus und alle folgten dem jungen Mädchen quer über die Wiese zu den Ständen hinüber. Düsterwäldisches Eis war bei den Kindern sehr begehrt, da es diese Leckerei nur äußerst selten gab. Eigentlich bestand es nur aus stark gekühlten Waldbeeren (im tiefsten Keller Düsterwalds gelagert), die mit Sahne und Zucker zusammengemixt wurden, doch das Ergebnis dieser einfachen Mischung hatte gewaltige Auswirkungen auf die kleinen Elben. Alle saßen selig lächelnd auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm und ließen sich das Eis schmecken. Noah, die sich momentan in einem Art Kindernirvana aufhielt (sooooooo viele Kinder und sooooooooo viel tolle Sachen), überlegte sich schon, was sie als nächstens mit den Kleinen machen könnte.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie alle unter einem kleinen Pavillon und ließen sich ihre Gesichter schminken. Arwen natürlich als Prinzessin mit kleinen glitzernden Steinchen im Gesicht und Blumen im Haar, Legolas und die Zwillinge als sagenumwobene Waldläufer. Noah kam auch nicht ganz ungeschoren davon, denn Arwen wollte unbedingt ihre malerischen Künste am Lockenkopf ausprobieren. Heraus kam ein fettes rotes Herz auf Noahs rechter Wange und mehrere Zöpfchen in die Perlen eingeflochten waren.

Laut schwatzend ging es weiter zu einem Wasserspiel, bei dem es darum ging eine Schweineblase so lange in der Gruppe herumzuwerfen bis sie platzte. Noah machte natürlich mit und wurde prompt das Opfer der Wasserblase.

Am frühen Nachmittag fanden Realan, Mirona und Linael die lachende Truppe beim Dammbauen am Bach und Linael schloss sich der Kindertruppe gleich an. Noah ging zu ihren Freunden hinüber und wischte sich etwas Schlamm vom Gesicht. „Hallo ihr beiden! Wie geht's denn so? Hattet ihr gestern einen schönen Tag?", fragte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Mirona lief leicht rot an und Realan schluckte schwer. „Ähm… es ist nicht so…" Noah unterbrach ihre stammelnde Freundin mit einer kleinen Umarmung: „Hey, ich freue mich, dass ihr euch so sehr liebt! Auch wenn Elrond recht überfordert mit den plötzlich aufkommenden Fragen seiner Kinder zu sein scheint."

Die drei setzten sich ins Gras und beobachteten die zufrieden werkelnden Kinder. Doch Noah konnte sich einen kleinen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen: „Na, wie steht's bei euch denn mit Kindern? Darf ich bald als Babysitter fungieren?", witzelte sie. Sie erntete ein empörtes 'Noah!' von Mirona während Realan nur stumm lächelnd zu den Kindern hinüber blickte. Hatte er etwa größeres mit seiner Mirona vor?

Schon bald wurden die drei Freunde von den Kindern wieder auf die Wiese gezogen und von Noah wurde eine neue kreative Spielidee gefordert. Der Kindergartenpädagoginnenazubi machte sich sogleich ans Werk und hatte nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Realan die passende Idee.

Kurze Zeit später stand ein lachender Linael auf einer Seite der Wiese und eine kleine Ansammlung von Kindern auf der anderen. „Wer hat Angst vor Realan!" „NIEMAND!" „Aber wenn er kommt?" „DANN LAUFEN WIR DAVON!" Und die wilde Jagd begann. Realan verfolgte das Treiben mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue und blickte Noah fragend an. Diese versuchte erst gar nicht sich zu verteidigen. Wenn es schon keinen schwarzen Mann in Mittelerde gab musste eben Realan herhalten…

So sehr in die Beobachtung der spielenden Kinder vertieft bemerkte Noah gar nicht, dass sich Galadriel und Haldir der Wiese genähert hatten. Die weise Elbin hatte den dösenden Rumil auf dem Arm und betrachtete lächelnd das Spektakel vor ihr. „Das Menschenmädchen scheint wirklich gut mit Kindern umgehen zu können." Haldir nickte zustimmend und blickte Noah verträumt lächelnd an. Natürlich bemerkte Galadriel diesen Blick und wurde etwas ernster: „Du magst Noah sehr, nicht wahr?" Der junge Galadhrim wandte seinen Blick der Elbin zu, blieb jedoch stumm. Galadriel seufzte und legte eine Hand auf Haldirs Schulter: „Du weißt, dass du dich nicht zu sehr an dieses Mädchen binden darfst. Wir reisen bald wieder ab und du wirst sie wahrscheinlich nicht wieder sehen." Haldir schluckte schwer und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Mädchen zu, dass ein Stück seines Herzens gestohlen hatte: „Ich weiß, aber es ist so schwer keine Zuneigung für sie zu empfinden."

„Am wertvollsten sind diejenigen, die es schaffen, anderen ein Lächeln auf's Gesicht zu zaubern. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dich jemals so oft lächeln gesehen zu haben wie hier. Noah ist eine junge Frau die du nie vergessen wirst und das ist auch gut so. Behalte deine guten Erinnerungen und vergiss den Schmerz der Vergangenheit." Der junge Elb schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch: „Ich werde Noah mit Sicherheit nie vergessen, nie." Die Elbenherrscherin lächelte sanft: „Genieß die Zeit die du noch mit ihr hast."

Noah und die Chaostruppe lagen inzwischen völlig fertig auf der Festwiese und wischten sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Dieser Tag ist sooooooo toll!", schnaufte Legolas und kroch zu Noah hinüber: „Können wir das bald wieder machen? Können wir, können wir?" das Mädchen lachte und zupfte ein paar Grashalme aus seinem blonden Haar: „Vielleicht… aber sag mal. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du plötzlich ziemlich gut mit Linael auszukommen scheinst. Woher kommt denn das?" Legolas lächelte nur verschmitzt: „Kann ich nicht sagen…" „Hat es rein zufälligerweise mit dem Racheplan gegen Arwen zu tun?", bohrte Noah weiter, doch der Winzelprinz schwieg eisern: „Ich geh' jetzt Papi suchen! Danke für das Eis!" und schon war er aufgesprungen und in der Menge verschwunden. Noah lächelte ihm gelassen hinterher doch plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen – Legolas hatte ohne S-Fehler gesprochen!

Das Mädchen war so glücklich über diesen Fakt, dass sie Haldir, der gerade zu ihr hinunterkniete stürmisch umarmte und laut loslachte. Der umarmte Elb erwiderte die Begrüßung und meinte amüsiert: „Na, so eine Begrüßung erwarte ich ab sofort immer!" Der Lockenkopf gab ihm als Antwort nur einen kurzen Kuss, zog ihn auf und führte ihn zum Tanzplatz, auf dem sich große und kleine Elben tummelten. „Komm!", rief sie nur und schleifte den lachenden Elben zu einem großen Kreis. Die Elben tanzten einen schnellen aber einfachen Gruppentanz, den sogar unsere tollpatschige Noah hinkriegte. So wurde der späte Nachmittag mit Singen und Tanzen verbracht.

Gegen Abend war Noah so fix und fertig, dass Haldir ihr das Abendessen schon fast füttern musste. Auf der Festwiese fand eine kleine Show für die Kinder statt, welche die beiden Verliebten bei einem süßen Abendessen genossen. Haldir saß an einen Baum gelehnt, Noah zwischen seinen Füßen und eine Schüssel Beeren neben ihnen.

„Mund auf.", wies Haldir sie an und fütterte ihr eine Himbeere. Noah küsste dankend seinen Zeigefinger und beobachtete das Schauspiel vor sich. Haldir fand die Beobachtung seines Menschenmädchens interessanter und strich durch ihre dichte Lockenpracht. Noah genoss die Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich und schloss nach kurzer Zeit entspannt ihre Augen.

„Das Schauspiel ist fertig, Noah. Was machen wir jetzt?", flüsterte Haldir sanft ins Ohr seiner Freundin, doch diese schien ihn nicht zu hören. „Noah?" – keine Antwort… „chrrrrrrr……… -murmel-……" Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein; Noah war eingeschlafen!

„Na ja, bei dem Tag den du hattest kann ich es dir nicht übel nehmen.", schmunzelte der Elb, hob Noah vorsichtig auf und trug sie in Richtung Schloss. Langsam ging er durch die dunklen Gänge in die Richtung von Noahs Zimmer. Diese hatte sich irgendwann auf dem Weg eng an ihren Haldir geschmiegt und beide Arme um seinen Hals gelegt.

Kurze Zeit später erreichte der Galadhrim schließlich das Zimmer des Mädchens und öffnete die Tür. Er trug sie langsam zu ihrem Bett hinüber und wollte sie hinlegen. Allerdings hatte der Elb nicht damit gerechnet, dass Noah so einen festen Griff um seinen Hals hatte und einfach nicht loslassen wollte. „Noah. Noah, du musst mich los lassen.", er versuchte noch einmal sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, doch Noah schien nicht vorzuhaben ihn gehen zu lassen. Ganz im Gegenteil – „Bleib… Haldir…" Haldir wusste dass es falsch war, doch diese Chance konnte er nicht einfach ungenutzt vorbeiziehen lassen. Vorsichtig zog er das schmutzige Kleid der jungen Frau aus und legte sie, mit ihrem noch sauberen Unterkleid, unter die warme Decke. Dann schlüpfte er aus seiner Tunika und schloss sich ihr an.

Unter der Decke zog der Galadhrim seine Liebste eng an sich und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Noah schien nichts dagegen zu haben und erwiderte die Umarmung schlaftrunken. Lächelnd beugte sich Haldir zu ihrem Gesicht hinunter und küsste ihre Stirn: „Süße Träume, Melamin."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N na? Das war jetzt eher so ein kleines Überganskapitel –g- dafür werden im nächsten umso mehr Fragen aufkommen –fg-. Ich bin hochmotiviert das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben und bin auch zuversichtlich, dass es euch gefallen wird. Also reviewt brav und ihr habt schon bald ein neues Chapter vor euch!

Und vergesst nicht mir zu sagen wie es nach Twd Vol.1 weiter gehen soll!

Eure euch treu ergebene Nova

Und nun zu meinen reviewern:

Anjuli: warte erst mal ab was im nächsten Kapitel mit unseren beiden liebenden Vätern passiert g… und dir ist wie schon einigen Lesern zuvor etwas aufgefallen, was nicht einmal ich richtig realisiert habe… Thranduil und Noah?... hmmm… mal sehen g

nichan: Schreibblockaden habe ich nicht nur beim Geschichtenschreiben g sondern auch beim lernen, sprechen (da hab ich dann so einen gewaltigen Knoten im Hirn, dass ich gar keinen geraden Satz mehr heraus bringe) aber glücklicherweise hält so was nicht lange bei mir an freu

Ilaaris: g Lachanfälle? Ich hoffe bloß, dass dein Zwerchfell nicht zu arg wehgetan hat. Wobei – lachen ist doch eh ein gutes Bauchmuskeltraining g. danke, dass du mir reviewt hast! Neue Leser begrüße ich nur allzu gern begrüßungscookieüberreich

Zutzi alias Susi: Dankeschön für deine Glückwünsche rotewangenbekomm und … susiabknuddel du hast mir auch wieder ein review geschrieben! freu ich freu mich immer so, wenn ich wieder was von dir höre. Langzeitleser und Langzeitreviewer tun momentan soooooooo gut angstvormstudiumhabWohnungmitreviewsvolltapezier hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal g

Liebchen-chan: in meiner Schule ist das Lernen vor der Matura nicht so schlimm, da wird der Stoff so oft wiedergekaut, dass du den schlussendlich im Schlaf aufsagen kannst. Und mit der ganzen Praxis die ich habe… nee, Matura ist als Gerücht viiiiiieeeeeeel schlimmer als in der Realität. (bei einer Prüfung befanden sich ganze zwei Lehrer im Raum. Der eine hat geprüft, der andere sowieso nichts vom Prüfungsstoff verstanden g) und pass bloß auf: ich habe eine Wanze an Rumil festgepickt. Den werde ich immer und überall finden! harhar

Nachtschatten: Urlaub auf Korsika? Ui, schöööööööööön träum; und kleb dich vorsichtshalber am Stuhl fest sonst tust du dir noch weh! Oder du könntest alles mit Kissen auslegen… g freu dich schon auf das nächste Kapitel (da kippst du vielleicht doch vom Stuhl!)

chriss9: lobdankendannehm dankeschön. Ich hab dich fast sprachlosgemacht! So was schaff ich nur selten g noch mal danke für das liebe review!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: ähm, hallo?... eigentlich dürfte ich mich ja gar nicht mehr hier her trauen. Nachdem ich meine Geschichte und meine treuen LeserInnen so extrem vernachlässigt hab… tja, was soll ich sagen: ich bin jetzt in meinem 2. Semster an der Uni und mein Leben hat im letzten halben Jahr eine Veränderung durchlebt, dass kann ich selbst noch nicht so ganz glauben. Aber heute Abend konnte ich mich endlich dazu aufraffen (habe schon mehrere Versuche hinter mir), an meiner Story weiter zu schreiben. Ihr werdet recht schnell feststellen, dass ich ziemlich eingerostet bin, was das Schreiben angeht, weil ich schon soooooo lange nichts mehr freiwillig geschrieben hab (und meinen Professoren hätten Geschichten über Noah und ihre Freunde wohl nicht so doll gefallen –g-)

Na ja, falls das hier noch irgendwer liest.

Viel Spaß! Eure Nova (die jetzt gaaaaaaaaanz viele gute Vorsätze hat, Tage wie Dieser auch fertig zu schreiben)

Mironas Morgen begann wie immer (seit sie mit ihrem herzallerliebsten Realan zusammen war) traumhaft. Die Elbin hatte bereits gefrühstückt, Realan auf dem Trainingsplatz besucht, denn großen Saal mit Blumen geschmückt. Nun beschloss sie hochmotiviert ihre Freundin Noah aufzuwecken, da sie endlich wieder mal Qualitätszeit mit dem Menschenmädchen verbringen wollte.

Fröhlich vor sich hinsingend schritt sie die langen Gänge des düsterwäldischen Palastes entlang, plauderte kurz mit Chanuaè, der vergeblich nach Haldir suchte, und setzte ihren Weg nichtsahnend fort.

Schließlich kam sie vor der Schlafzimmertür von Noah an und trat ohne anzuklopfen ein. Anklopfen brachte im Fall Noah nie etwas, da das Mädchen mit ziemlicher Sicherheit selbst den Weltuntergang verschlafen würde. „Guten Morgen, Noah! Wie geh-…" Das war der Moment in dem Mirona entsetzt feststellte, dass Noah definitiv NICHT allein in diesem Bett lag. Die beiden Schlafenden waren glücklicherweise noch nicht aufgewacht, also schlich sich die Elbin (neugierig wie sie war) näher heran. Der zweite Körper nahm langsam Gestalt an… größer als Noah… definitiv männlich… lange blonde Haare… Mirona runzelte die Stirn. Noah würde doch niemals… nein, sie würde sicherlich nicht…

Plötzlich wandte ihr der mysteriöse Bettgefährte sein Gesicht zu und Mirona hielt sich den Mund zu um den Aufschrei zu dämpfen. „AH-mpf."

Der Galadhrim schoss abrupt auf und starrte die entsetzte Elbin leicht orientierungslos an. Erst Sekunden später klopfte sein Hirn an die Tür und er erinnerte sich an die Ereignisse des letzten Abends. Noah-Müdigkeit-Bett… Noahs Bett!

„Haldir.", presste Mirona derweil geschockt heraus.

Der junge Elb blickte verwundert neben sich und beobachtete eine langsam aufwachende Noah. Ein Lächeln konnte er sich sogar in dieser brisanten Situation nicht verkneifen, sie sah einfach zu süß aus.

„Haldir.", Mironas Stimme war inzwischen ein Flüstern.

Noah öffnete langsam ihre Augen und starrte geradewegs in das sanft lächelnde Gesicht von Haldir. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln, wenn auch recht verwirrt.

„Haldir.", langsam aber sicher wurde Mironas Stimme bestimmter und vor allem lauter.

„Guten Morgen." Begrüßte Haldir seine Freundin und grinste als diese sich genüsslich streckte. „Morgen."

„Haldir!", rief Mirona (nun auch leicht beleidigt, da sie anscheinend vollkommen ignoriert wurde)

Der Elb kletterte aus dem Bett, zog seine Tunika an und strich sich zweimal durch die Haare. Dann wandte er sich Mirona zu und lächelte immer noch leicht verträumt: „Ein schöner Morgen, nicht wahr?" Anschließend drückte er Noah einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand durch die Zimmertür. Noah streckte sich und stand ebenfalls auf, während Mirona leicht dümmlich die Tür anstarrte.

„Auch wenn du die Tür noch stundenlang ansiehst, wird sie trotzdem die gleiche langweilige Tür bleiben, Mirona.", bemerkte Noah nach einem herzhaften Gähnen und warf einen Arm um die Schultern der Elbin. Mirona atmete tief ein und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Dann packte sie ihre Menschenfreundin, drückte sie auf den nächstbesten Stuhl und starrte sie durchdringend an. „Was ist heute Nacht in diesem Raum passiert?" Der Lockenkopf hob eine Augenbraue und grinste schelmisch: „Was soll den schon passiert sein. Ich mein ja nur… ein Mann, eine Frau… ein Bett." „Noah!", rief Mirona empört und ihre Wangen nahmen einen Hauch von Rosa an. „Ach komm schon, Mirönchen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich einfach so, ganz spontan was nicht Jugendfreies in diesen vier Wänden veranstalte?"

„JA!" Jetzt war es Noah, die empört dreinblickte: „Hey, was hast du denn für ein Bild von mir?" Die Elbin konnte sich daraufhin ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und kurze Zeit später kicherten die beiden los.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden Freundinnen im Garten und frühstückten ausgiebig. „Na sag schon. Warum war Haldir heute Nacht in deinem Zimmer?", wollte Mirona neugierig wissen. Noah zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das auch nicht so ganz. Wahrscheinlich hat er mich ins Zimmer getragen und ist nicht von mir losgekommen oder so. Na ja und dann hat er halt bei mir geschlafen… oder so…" Die Elbin nickte nur: „Du hast absolut keine Idee warum Haldir bei dir geschlafen hat, nicht?" Das Mädchen nickte nur seufzend und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Teetasse. Zwei junge Galadhrim gingen am Tisch vorbei. „Ja, hab ich auch gehört. Anscheinend ist Haldir heute Morgen aus Lady Noahs Zimmer gekommen." „Da soll anscheinend was Größeres gelaufen sein. Jemand hat sie anscheinend gehört als sie… du weißt schon…" Noah spuckte vor Schreck den ganzen Tee aus und hustete gequält los. Mirona quietschte geschockt auf und wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen. „WAS?"

„NOAH! KOMM SOFORT HER!", schrie plötzlich eine beängstigend laute Stimme aus Richtung Palast und das Mädchen zuckte zusammen. – es war Thranduil – und er schien ganz und gar nicht glücklich zu sein. „Oi, das kann ja nichts Gutes verheißen.", krächzte Noah und ließ ihren Kopf hängen. Mirona antwortete nicht, denn ihre Stimmbänder schienen nur noch Quietschlaute von sich zu geben. Langsam stand das Mädchen auf und schlurfte in Richtung Thronsaal.

Dort angekommen wurde sie von einer recht großen Truppe erwartet. Thranduil, Elrond, Realan, Galadriel, Celeborn und plötzlich erblickte sie einen betreten zu Boden starrenden Haldir. „Haldir.", hauchte das Mädchen und ging auf ihren Liebsten zu. „STOP! Zwischen euch Beiden wird ab sofort ein Sicherheitsabstand von 10 Metern eingehalten!", rief Thranduil und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Noah starrte ihn verblüfft an: „Aber-" „Keine Widerrede! Nach dem was in der letzten Nacht passiert ist, können wir es nicht mehr verantworten euch allein zu lassen!", wandte Elrond ein und blickte Haldir streng an. Galadriel seufzte leise auf und schloss die Augen: „Nun, wollt ihr uns nicht sagen, was Haldir letzte Nacht in Noahs Zimmer zu suchen hatte?" Ein betretenes Schweigen trat ein und keiner rührte sich. Noah hüstelte leicht beschämt und plötzlich ruhten alle Augen auf ihr. Sie versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen und flüsterte eingeschüchtert: „I-ich… weiß nicht… so genau." „Ich wusste es!", rief Realan und packte den knallroten Haldir am Genick: „Du hast ihr irgendwas eingeflößt und dich danach an ihr vergangen! Sie ist doch viel zu jung um – SO etwas – zu machen! Viel zu jung! Zu jung!" Er schüttelte den armen Galadhrim erbarmungslos durch doch Thranduil versuchte Realand zu beschwichtigen: „Realan. Du tust dem armen Jungen ja weh. Gib ihm doch zuerst die Chance sich zu verteidigen."

Haldir wurde losgelassen und versuchte verbissen stehen zu bleiben, was ihm dann auch gelang. „Wir haben nichts gemacht! Ehrlich! Ich hab Noah doch nur–" Ein Kichern unterbrach seine Verteidigungsrede. Ein Kichern, das von den Vorhängen kam…

Elrond stöhnte auf und schloss die Augen: „Wenn ihr bei drei nicht hinter den Vorhängen hervorgekommen seid gibt's keinen Nachtisch!" Die Vorhänge bewegten sich und nacheinander krabbelten fünf kleine Knirpse unter ihnen hervor. Elladan und Elrohir schien es nicht sehr viel auszumachen, dass sie entdeckt wurden, denn sie starrten neugierig in die Runde. „Was ist denn jetzt letzte Nacht passiert? Hmmm? Was haben Noah und Haldir denn gemacht?" Die anderen Kinder guckten nun auch interessiert zwischen Noah und Haldir hin und her. Linael grinste nur breit und warf seine Haare wichtigtuerisch nach Hinten: „Ich weiß was sie getan haben!" „Was denn?", wollte Arwen interessiert wissen und starrte den Jungen an. „Die haben sich geküüüüüüüüüüüüüüüühüüüüüüüüüüsst!", rief er und giggelte, als ob er den besten Witz aller Zeiten erzählt hätte. Legolas riss seine Augen auf: „Echt? Aber wenn man sich küsst gibt's doch Babys?" „AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH! ICH BIN SCHWANGER!", schrie die kleine Arwen plötzlich und sank theatralisch auf den Boden. Im Raum herrschte wieder Totenstille… doch plötzlich wurde sie von schallendem Gelächter verdrängt.

Thranduil klammerte sich an seinem Thron fest, Haldir wäre fast zusammengebrochen, als Realan sich lachend auf ihn lehnte und Elrond nahm seine Tochter schmunzelnd in den Arm. „Aber Arwen, von küssen wird man doch nicht schwanger." Die kleine Elbin schniefte und runzelte die Stirn: „Nicht?" „Nein.", beruhigte sie ihr Papi.

„Wie wird man denn dann schwanger?", hakte Elrohir plötzlich nach und blickte seinen Vater interessiert an. „Ja, wie wird man schwanger?", wollte auch Legolas wissen. Galadriel beugte sich zu den Kindern und lächelte sie freundlich an: „Celeborn, Elrond und Thranduil werden euch das sicher gern erklären.", dann richtete sie sich wieder auf und winkte Realan, Haldir und Noah zu sich: „Und wir werden euch allein lassen. Ihr braucht sicher etwas länger um den Kindern – das – zu erklären." Die drei Männer starrten die Elbin nur geschockt an.

So folgten Realan, Haldir und Noah der Elbenkönigin aus dem Saal und das letzte, das sie hören konnten war die Frage: „Wen hast du eigentlich geküsst, Arwen?"

A/N: tja, das war's. Nichts Besonders, aber leider bin ich etwas eingerostet. Ich hoffe, dass wird ab sofort wieder besser.

Eure Nova


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Ja, ihr seht richtig und ja ihr dürft euch ruhig fassungslos an euer Herz fassen -lol- (hab ich auch gemacht) denn hier ist ein UPDATE!!! Nach einem Jahr! Darauf sollte ich nicht stolz sein, aber…

Ich hab in den letzten Wochen, lange nachdem ich das letzte Mal ein Kapitel veröffentlicht habe, Mails und Reviews bekommen. Nachrichten von Lesern, die mich darum baten, weiter zu schreiben. Die Tatsache, dass ich nach so langer Zeit noch Rückmeldungen bekomme hat mich so vom Hocker gehauen, dass ich fast losgeheult hätte (schämt euch!) und schlussendlich habe ich beschlossen, dass ich mein Baby „Tage wie Dieser" vollenden muss. Für euch und für mich.

Danke an Haselmaus/Anjuli und alle meine Leser. Ihr seid die Besten!

* * *

Die Stimmung im Thronsaal war alles andere als angenehm… jedenfalls wenn es nach den drei Elbenlords ging, die sich mit einer Schar wissbegieriger Kinder konfrontiert sahen. 'Warum können sie nicht Fragen wie „Warum ist der Himmel blau?" stellen? Warum gerade-'

„Papi? Was ist denn nun? Wir sitzen jetzt schon seit… einer Stunden hier und wissen immer noch nicht woher die Babys kommen!", meldete sich ein leicht irritierter Elrohir zu Wort und starrte seinen Vater tadelnd an. Seine kleinen Freunde nickten stumm. Was war denn nur los mit diesen Erwachsenen? Plötzlich weiteten sich Legolas' Augen wissend und er stand auf um zum leicht errötenden Thranduil hinüber zu tapsen. Der düsterwäldische Herrscher sah seinen Sohn fragend an, als dieser ihm mit seiner kleinen Hand über die Wange strich. „Ich weiß was du hast Papi, aber das muss dir nicht peinlich sein", begann der kleine Prinz und schaute auch Elrond und Celeborn verständnisvoll an. „Du weiß sicher auch nicht woher die Babys kommen. Aber das ist nicht schlimm, dann müssen wir es einfach selbst herausfinden." Fest entschlossen und die tellergroßen Augen der drei Elbenherrscher ignorierend, drehte sich Legolas zu den anderen Kindern um: „Wer von euch hat schon mal was darüber gehört woher die Babys kommen?" Linael runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn: „Ich hab mal gehört, dass man die irgendwo im Wald holen kann. Vielleicht wachsen Babys auf Bäumen?" Arwen schnaubte kritisch: „Nö, glaub ich nicht. In Bruchtal kommen die Babys irgendwo im Hauptgebäude her. Da hört man ab und zu so komische Geräusche und Schreie und plötzlich ist ein Baby da. Vielleicht werden sie gebacken?" Elladan und Legolas klappten ihre Münder auf und zu und starrten sich überrascht an. „Gebacken? Dann kann man Babys ja ess-" „STOPP!"

Die Kleinen drehten sich erschrocken zu Celeborn um, der seinen Kopf in den Händen vergraben hatte und verdächtig zuckte. Sofort war Arwen aufgesprungen und zu ihrem Opa gerannt. „Nicht weinen Opi. Keine Angst, wir finden schon heraus woher Babys kommen!" Celeborn richtete sich ein wenig auf und nahm seine Enkelin auf den Schoß. In seinen Augen waren Tränen, aber nicht Tränen des Weinens sondern des Lachens. „Meine kleine Prinzessin. Wir wissen schon woher die Babys kommen. Eure Väter wissen nur nicht… wie sie euch das erklären sollen."

Ein „ooohhhhhh" machte die Runde und die Rasselbande rückte näher an die älteren Elben heran. „Na, ist doch ganz einfach! Kommen Babys von Bäumen? Oder vielleicht vom Himmel?" „Oder kommen sie aus dem Wasser?" „Ich glaub immer noch, dass sie gebacken werden!"

Thranduil schluckte schwer und öffnete schließlich seinen Mund: „Nun ja… Babys kommen…. nun äh…. wenn sich ein Mann und eine Frau sehr lieb haben, dann….. ähm…" seine Stimme versagte und er senkte beschämt seinen hochroten Kopf. Elrond, der nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie sein Freund unter den forschenden Blicken der Winzlinge litt, rang nach Luft, krallte seine Fingernägel in das Holz seines Stuhls und krächzte: „Ihr kommt aus dem Bauch eurer Mami."

Schweigen trat ein. Kein Mucks war zu hören und keine Regung zu sehen, als die Kinder ihre Väter mit gehobenen Augenrauen ansahen.

….

……..

„Aus Mamis Bauch?" hauchte Arwen ungläubig. Die drei Elbenherrscher nickten stumm. Plötzlich schlug sich Linael an die Stirn: „Ja klar! Aus Mamis Bauch! Realan hat mir mal eine Zeichnung von Mami gezeigt. Da hatte sie einen ganz dicken Bauch und als ich Realan gefragt habe ob Mami zu viel gegessen hat, hat er erklärt, dass ich da drin war als man das Bild gezeichnet hat!" Elrohir und Elladan schnappten nach Luft und Legolas klatschte begeistert in seine Hände: „Komm ich auch aus Mamis Bauch Papi!?" Thranduil nickte wieder und hatte plötzlich zwei Arme voll giggelndem Düsterwald Prinz. „Das ist aber schön!" Meine Legolas nur schmiegte sich an seinen Vater.

„Ich muss sofort meinen Puppen erzählen woher ich komme" rief Arwen begeistert und rannte zufrieden lächelnd zur Tür des Saals. Die anderen folgten ihr und ließen drei entgeistert drein schauende Männer zurück.

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, herrschte wieder kurze Zeit Stille bis Celeborn sich räusperte: „Das war alles? Eine Stunde Schweigen um die Kinder dann mit einem „Ihr kommt aus Mamis Bauch" zufrieden zu stellen?" Elrond lachte leise auf „Manchmal machen wir uns einfach zu viel Stress." „Wie wäre es jetzt mit einem Gläschen düsterwäldischem Wein um unsere Nerven wieder zu beruhigen?", fragte Thranduil und stand kopfschüttelnd auf. Die beiden anderen Männer nickten und folgten ihm schmunzelnd aus dem Thronsaal.

* * *

Nicht weit vom Thronsaal entfernt, spielten sich unterdessen andere Szenen ab. Haldir versuchte so weit entfernt wie möglich von Realan, der ihn mit seinen bösen Blicken aufzuspießen schien, zu sitzen während sich Noah unter Galadriels undeutbarem Blick wand. Der Lockenkopf spielte nervös mit den Fingern und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als sich hinter ihrem Galadhrim zu verstecken, doch ein kurzer Seitenblick in seine Richtung verriet ihr, dass der junge Herr momentan nicht gerade einen Beschützer-Vibe ausstrahlte. Das war alles etwas zu viel für den Teenager. Zuerst wachte sie in Haldirs Armen auf, dann dieses ganze Chaos von wegen "unanständiges Verhalten der beiden" (wobei sie noch immer nicht wusste, was genau in besagter Nacht vorgefallen sein sollte) und jetzt auch noch dieses Gefühl der lothlorischen Herrscherin hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein. Ein Schaudern fuhr durch ihren Körper und plötzlich war auch Realans Blick auf sie gerichtet. Der Elb sprang auf und kniete sich vor sie hin, nahm ihre Hände in seine und sah sie durchdringend an. „Noah, hab keine Angst zu erzählen was dieser Scharlatan dir angetan hat. Ich bin doch jetzt da um dich zu beschützen." Noah runzelte die Stirn und blickte Realan schief an. Wie sollte sie ihm denn klar machen, dass da nichts war, dass sie erzählen konnte? Haldir hatte doch gar nichts gemacht… soweit sie sich jedenfalls erinnern konnte. Doch der Krieger, der in ihrem Schweigen einen Beweis für Haldirs unlautere Machenschaften sah, schnappte nach Luft und machte Anstalten sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Bei den Valar! War es so schlimm!? Dieser-"

„Jetzt reicht's!" presste Haldir plötzlich hervor, riss den überraschten Realan zu Boden und zog Noah zu sich. Er umarmte sie fest und hielt ihren Kopf schützend an seine Brust. „Ich habe nichts gemacht! WIR haben nichts gemacht! Wofür haltet ihr uns eigentlich!? Es ist doch kein Verbrechen ein Bett zum Schlafen zu teilen!... und nimm gefälligst deine Hände von meiner Noah weg!" Völlig außer sich machte der junge Galadhrim ein paar Schritte rückwärts und blickte Galadriel flehend an. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte das Gesicht der großen Elbin, als sie Realan davon abhielt aufzuspringen und etwas Unüberlegtes zu machen. „Setz dich Realan." „Aber-!" „Setz dich und ihr euch bitte auch." Grummelnd sank Realan neben ihr auf die Bank und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als Haldir sich ebenfalls hinsetzte, die verblüffte Noah jedoch nicht neben sich, sondern auf seinem Schoß platzierte. „Du kleiner…" Ein scharfer Blick seitens Galadriel brachte den düsterwäldischen Helden abrupt zum Schweigen.

„Nun gut. Willst du mir nicht erzählen, warum du die Nacht in Noahs Zimmer verbracht hast Haldir?" fragte die Elbenherrscherin mit sanfter Stimme und sah den jungen Elben interessiert an. Was folgte, war eine kurze Schilderung der Dinge und schon kurze Zeit später nickte Galadriel zufrieden. „Das wäre also geklärt. Ich würde euch jedoch bitten so etwas nicht noch einmal zu machen. So einen Aufruhr habe ich schon seit langem nicht mehr erlebt und das soll auch so bleiben." Sowohl Haldir als auch Noah nickten artig, machten jedoch keine Anstalten sich auseinander zu bewegen. „Eure derzeitige Position gilt auch als aufsehenerregend." murrte Realan und stand abrupt auf. Noah, immer noch nicht ganz im Hier und Jetzt, blinzelte ihren Freund durch Haldirs Arme an. Doch endlich schien ihr Hirn alles verarbeitet zu haben und sie stieß sich quietschend von ihrem Liebsten ab. „Tut mir leid! Wirklich… I-ich…. Wollte keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten. Äh…" Im nächsten Moment hatte Realan sie auch schon am Arm gepackt und zu sich gezogen. „Komm erst mal mit. Mirona braucht sicher Hilfe." Und so zog er sie mit sich und ließ einen gekränkt dreinblickenden Haldir zurück.

Galadriel sah ihren Schützling mitleidig an: „Du hast dich so eng an sie gebunden?" Der junge Elb starrte betreten zu Boden und seufzte auf. Es herrschte kurz Stille, doch dann sprach er. „Wie hätte ich denn nicht können. Sie ist… sie ist so… perfekt." „Perfekt?" Er nickte leicht und schloss die Augen. „Perfekt für mich."

* * *

Der Tag verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse – Jedenfalls abgesehen vom dämlichen Kichern, das überall zu entstehen schien, wenn Noah in der Nähe war. Schon nach kürzester Zeit war sie so genervt von ihrer Umgebung, dass sie jeden mit einem eisigen Blick zum Schweigen brachte, der es auch nur wagte einen Mucks in ihrer Gegenwart zu machen. Ihre wunderbare Laune führte schließlich dazu, dass sie am späten Nachmittag mutterseelenallein in der Küche stand und Beeren sortierte.

„Du bist dir schon dessen bewusst, dass der Sinn im Beerensortieren darin besteht die Beeren in gute und schlechte zu teilen und nicht einfach nur wahllos irgendwo hin zu werfen." Ertönte es plötzlich amüsiert von ihrer rechten Seite. Der Lockenkopf schrie erschrocken auf und rammte ihre Hand direkt in die zu sortierenden Beeren. Ein unappetitliches Matschgeräusch war zu hören, gefolgt von einem "Ewwww". Mirona konnte sich ihr Lachen nicht verkneifen und steckte die griesgrämig dreinschauende Noah schließlich an. „Endlich lachst du mal. Ich dachte schon, du hast es verlernt."

Noah rümpfte die Nase als sie ihre dunkelrote Hand aus dem Beerenmatsch zog und zum Waschzuber ging. „Na, so viel hatte ich heute auch nicht zum lachen. Irgendwie scheint ja jeder im Palast in ein tuschelndes, giggelndes Monster mutiert zu sein." Mirona legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Teenagers und schmunzelte vergnügt. „Also ich fand das ganze erfrischend. Sonst herrscht hier nie so viel Leben, aber seit du da bist…" „Noah, die Alleinunterhalterin. Damit könnte ich auf Tour gehen.", kam der trockene Kommentar seitens des Mädchens, dass gerade damit beschäftigt war die äußerst hartnäckige Farbe von ihrer Hand zu schrubben. Die fröhliche Elbin tätschelte ihr aufmunternd die Schulter: „Komm, ich helfe dir. Zu zweit sind wir schneller fertig, dann kannst du dich noch für das Abendessen fertig machen. Heute ist ja das Abschiedsfest."

„Mhm… Ja, ich sehe sicher schrecklich au- WAS!?!?" Noah wirbelte herum und starrte Mirona fassungslos an. „Was hast du gerade gesagt!?" Die Elbin runzelte die Stirn und ließ die Beerenschüssel, die sie gerade in der Hand hielt, auf den Tisch sinken. „Heute ist der siebte Festtag – der letzte Festtag. Morgen reisen alle wieder ab. Hast du das etwa vergessen?" „A-aber… ich dachte, dass sie noch länger bleiben… nur sieben Tage?" „Ich finde es auch zu kurz, aber die Herrscher müssen wieder in ihre Reiche zurück." Noah biss sich auf die Lippen und plötzlich wurde ihr das Ausmaß des Gesagten bewusst. „Haldir!?" Sie wollte schon losrennen um ihn zu suchen, doch Mirona packte sie in letzter Sekunde. „Nicht Noah. Haldir wurde heute den ganzen Nachmittag zum Dienst bei den Galadhrim eingeteilt. Du kannst jetzt nicht zu ihm. Aber du siehst ihn heute Abend." „Das ist zu wenig Zeit… er… er geht morgen." „Heute Abend wirst du ihn sehen. Außerdem wirst du morgen auch noch genug Zeit haben um ihm Lebwohl zu sagen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du ihn ja mal besuchen. Aber wir haben jetzt anderes zu tun." Resigniert nickend folgte Noah ihrer Freundin zum Küchentisch, unsicher wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

Haldir würde schon morgen abreisen. So früh - zu früh.

* * *

Der königliche Garten war über und über mit Lichtern geschmückt. Große mit Essen bedeckte Tische standen unter den Bäumen und die Luft war mit Gelächter erfüllt. Alle Elben jeglichen Alters hatten sich versammelt um den letzten Festtag gebührend ausklingen zu lassen. Die Galadhrim rissen Witze mit den Soldaten Bruchtals, die Kinder spielten ausgelassen miteinander und alle genossen die angenehme Stimmung. Alle bis auf Haldir.

Der blonde Elb saß etwas abseits und beobachtete das Treiben vor sich mit betrübten Augen. So sehr in seine neugefundene Liebe vertieft hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Tage vergingen und jetzt, kurz vor seinem Abschied von Düsterwald schmerzte sein Herz. Er wollte seinen letzten Abend gemeinsam mit Noah genießen, doch das Menschenmädchen war nicht da. Keiner hatte sie gesehen und Galadriel hatte ihm strikt verboten, sich vom Garten zu entfernen. Also saß er einsam im Schatten eines Baumes und blies Trübsal. „ Mach doch nicht so ein langes Gesicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine liebste Noah noch kommen wird." Haldir schrak auf und drehte sich überrascht zu Glorfindel um, der es sich neben ihm bequem gemacht hatte. Der ältere Elb tätschelte seine Schulter: „Sie wird so einen strammen jungen Mann wie dich schon nicht sitzen lassen… denke ich." Als Glorfindel Haldirs empörten Blick sah, konnte er sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Du solltest nicht mich anschauen, sondern Ausschau nach deiner Liebsten halten. Sie ist nämlich schon da."

Abrupt wandte sich Haldir wieder von Glorfindel ab und sah sich suchend um. Dann sah er sie endlich und seine Augen weiteten sich.

* * *

A/N ähm… ja. Hier steck ich ein wenig fest. Irgendwie hab ich einfach mal drauf los geschrieben und das hat ja auch ganz gut geklappt, aber was kommt jetzt? -wink mit dem zaunpfahl- (ja, ihr dürft/müsst mir Ideen oder Wünsche liefern)

Ich denke, ich werde in meinen Semesterferien weiterschreiben. Also könnt ihr mit einem Update in spätestens vier Wochen rechnen

Alles Liebe!

Noa


End file.
